


Cuando los cuentos se vuelven realidad

by antoogm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Horny Teenagers, Jokes, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Tickle Fights, Touching
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoogm/pseuds/antoogm
Summary: La magia en nuestro mundo si existe! Pero en números muy pequeños y solo se tiene entendido que son historias para muchos, pero para aquellos que la poseen y practican no lo es, es algo real y saben lo que conlleva guardar un secreto muy grande que no muchos son dignos de saber.Incluso si una joven bruja friki/nerd/otaku es seleccionada para asistir a una academia prestigiosa de magia que no debería de existir, sabe que decir algo de su realidad no beneficiaría a nadie, solo provocaría un problema demasiado grande.Aunque parezca una bendición haber sido seleccionada para estudiar ahí, es claro que no lo es para ella! convivir con cientos de adolescentes hormonales con magia no es para nada un paraíso, es un infierno en tierra y se llevó consigo todos los cupones de estar jodida ¿algún día volverá a casa? Lo duda y tampoco parece que le quieran ayudar.Parece que nuestra chica, quién nadie sabe su nombre, se vería envuelta en problemas de adolescentes, siendo aún una... "Necesito más chocolate"
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s), Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Grim (Twisted-Wonderland) & Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim & Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar & Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Despierta, idiota

**Author's Note:**

> Existe una versión en ingles traducida precariamente en mi perfil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de una larga mudanza, uno siempre queda agotado tanto física como mentalmente... Pero, por qué hay un sueño tan extraño?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoy, 21 de enero, la historia fue ligeramente modificada en el capitulo 1

De seguro muchos de jóvenes les han contado la típica historia de brujas feas y malas para que se comporten, diciéndoles "si haces eso, una bruja mala vendrá y te llevará para comerte" también la típica "ahí por la noche se juntan las brujas, no salgas o te harán algo malo", pero creciendo muchos lo olvidaron o se ríen creyendo que solo fueron cuentos para asustarlos, poco saben que pueden ser reales los personajes, pero no estos no son como los cuentan los cuentos.

La magia siempre ha existido en nuestro mundo, pero fue vista como un acto que va en contra de la humanidad y su bienestar, siendo perseguidos aquellos seres que la poseían o practicaban y desde hace más de ocho siglos que comenzó su caza, destruyendo toda evidencia de su práctica y vista en la actualidad como una simple historia, una historia que se escondió del ojo de la gente para ocultar los pecados y errores cometidos por los perpetradores.

Pero aunque tal suceso ocurrió, la gente que la poseía aún logró sobrevivir y salir adelante, eso sí, solo en el ocultismo, practicando escondidos en la oscuridad para no volver a sufrir el mismo final que sus predecesores y transmitiendo sus conocimientos en círculos cerrados, como los familiares.

No es una excepción lo que me ocurría a mí, una joven bruja novata, siempre viví toda mi vida ocultando mi magia ante todos por miedo a lo que pensarían y por la seguridad ajena.

~•~•~•~•~

"Ya, esa fue mi última caja, la mudanza fue más larga de lo que creía…"  
volví a levantarme y saqué de mi sudadera una pequeña libreta ridícula con muchos colores y gatos dibujados en ella, suelo usarla mucho para anotar una gran cantidad de recetas de alimentos y postres, pero hoy la necesité para hacer una lista.  
"Bien, cajas de libros lista, ropa lista, joyería lista, herramientas listas…creo que no me falta nada, solo necesito acomodar todo"  
Guardé de nuevo mi libreta y me dispuse a abrir cada una de las cajas y acomodar en el mueble la ropa doblada con cuidado.  
~•~•~•~•~

Volví a suspirar cada vez más cansada, cuando dejé en una esquina de la habitación una de las cajas que había vaciado logré ver algunos viejos dibujos pintados con crayones de diferentes colores plasmados hace ya varios años por mi versión más pequeña, sonreí inconscientemente cuando los volví a ver.

"El abuelo sí que adoraba esta casa… y ahora es legalmente mía, espero que lo traten bien en su asilo"

El abuelo, como me refiero a él con cariño, era un hombre mayor de unos 70 años de edad y esa misma edad le estaba dificultando muchas cosas que solía hacer, ya no podía trabajar en las artesanías o reparar muebles y fabricar accesorios o si quiera salir a cazar como lo hacía cuando tenía 55 años, es una gran lástima que ya no pudiera hacer lo que lo hacía feliz por culpa de una hernia en su espalda… incluso se tomó la molestia de enseñarme como hacer lo que él sabe mientras vivíamos los tres juntos aquí, solo nos separábamos cuando tenía que estudiar, el de verdad era como un abuelo de sangre…  
Decidí terminar de acomodar algunos libros en el cuarto de invitados en el que he vivido durante todos estos años como si fuera mío, ahora podría tomar el cuarto de mis abuelos para dormir, pero ese lugar siempre será de él y de mi abuela, que en paz descanse ella.  
Mientras buscaba dentro de una de las cajas que dejé en el cuarto de invitados, saqué un libro viejo y grueso de tamaño mediado de un color negro, lo sostuve en mis manos antes de abrirlo y examinarlo determinadamente.

'Los viejos libros del abuelito, ya los terminé de leer hace mucho y he aprendido de ellos, pero no me hace algún daño volver a echarles un ojo…hmm…encantamiento de las burbujas, invocación de hilos de arañas, encantamiento de protección ante la magia, ¿tutorial de como desviar magia…cómo flotar? Es un poco complicado cuando todo está en latín y con acertijos… Ojalá pudiera usarlos en algún momento, pero creo que, si alguien me viera usando magia, de seguro me prenderían fuego'

Puede sonar extraño que este escrito con acertijos y en otro idioma, pero de esta forma podemos proteger la información que tenemos de ojos viciosos y mala gente, es importante para nosotros proteger nuestro legado como sea.  
Me senté en el borde de la vieja cama de metal, mientras cerraba el libro frente a mí, volví a suspirar, esto se está volviendo un vicio.  
Admiraba con un gran cariño las posesiones nuevas que me regaló mi amado abuelo, él no solo era un gran artesano, también era un gran mago que me adoptó como su nieta y me enseñó todo lo que podía.  
Pensar en el abuelo me hizo sentir cálida, pero me dio hambre, dejé las cosas que tenía conmigo en la cama y me fui a la cocina a buscar algo para llenar mi estómago, recuerdo que me compre unos sándwiches y un jugo de uva para ahorrarme cocinarme algo, decidí volver al cuarto para comer ahí, ni es como si alguien me dijera que no puedo hacer eso.  
Me volví en la cama y comí con calma mientras miraba de nuevo el viejo libro de mi abuelo, cuando usé las sábanas para quitarme las migajas de pan que tenía en la mano, sentí algo extraño abajo, levanté la tela para ver qué era eso y me encontré con mi vieja y pequeña bolsa de tela gruesa que había perdido un día en casa, me había deprimido tanto cuando la perdí que lloré todo un día, suena exagerado pero esta bolsa había sido mi primer trabajo bien hecho con la ayuda de mi abuelo y estaba tan orgullosa que la llevaba como collar a todos lados, era solo una niña de seis años cuando la fabricamos juntos y mi primer gran logro, la volví a abrir para ver lo que guardé en ella: una foto mía, del abuelo y de la abuela de hace unos siete años, siete piedras preciosas pulidas para usar en joyería, el anillo que me hizo el abuelo para mi cumpleaños número 15 y la moneda conmemorativa de colección del Virreinato que guardé hace ya diez años, sí que guardo cosas raras… me encogí de hombros y me lo volví a colocar en el cuello como un collar, no importa que, siempre la llevaré conmigo.  
Terminé de comer y dejé las sobras sobre la mesa de noche, antes de echarme en la vieja cama de metal me estiré un poco y me dejé caer, al hacerlo escuché el familiar sonido metálico de los resortes rechinando por mi peso, extrañamente comencé a sentir sueño, sé que trabajé todo el día en la mudanza, pero eso no significa que me tenga que dar sueño justo ahora, no importa, me merezco dormir una buena siesta, se que me la merezco.

"Ten una buena noche, abuelito"

Fue lo último que dije antes de sentir que el peso de mis parpados cada vez más fuerte, usé un poco de mi magia para apagar la luz del cuarto, aunque podría haberlo hecho manualmente, pero preferí no hacerlo. En poco tiempo me sumergí en los brazos de Morfeo mientras la noche se hacía cada vez más profunda.

~•~•~•~•~•~ Mi mente y cuerpo aun están bajo la influencia del sueño, pero logré escuchar el traqueteo de un carruaje junto al extraño relinchar de un caballo, intenté moverme para ver de donde provenían esos sonidos pero no lo logré, aún sentía pesada mis extremidades, incluso si intentaba luchar contra el sueño este volvía a mí. cuando logré juntar las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme mi frente golpeó con fuerza una superficie de madera sólida y el sonido se escuchó como un eco.

"Que…que mierda..?"

Mientras me masajeaba el futuro chichón que le saldría más adelante, examiné la superficie que choqué, toqué frenéticamente tanto ahí como en los costados buscando una salida, pero parecía que estaba encerrada en algún tipo de caja de lujo y di un fuerte golpe con mi puño en la madera sintiéndome impotente, suspiré sintiéndome molesta y dejé caer mi mano sobre mi pecho para acariciarlo, pero sentí muchos botones sobre el, no recuerdo tener puesta una camisa antes de irme a dormir.

"Oh vaya, no sabía que habían camisas que cerraran con mi enorme busto, ha ha…"

Me reí con una risa seca, sé que no es momento para bromear, pero tener sentido del humor es bueno para sobrellevar algunos problemas.

"Tks, como sea, tengo que salir de aquí"

Extendí lo que pude mis brazos en este pequeño espacio y empujé la superficie de madera con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo logré escuchar un pequeño crujido de esta, lo cual no era un gran progreso. Me estaba enojando cada vez más con esto y comencé a patear la madera con todas mis fuerzas, esto es frustrante.

"Oh vamos!" *crack*

Escuché el sonido de la madera rompiéndose, me sentí vigorizada por mi logro y usé aún más fuerza para patearla, logrando arrancarle desde las bisagras y mandándola a volar la madera, pero di un paso en falso y no se cómo es que caí al suelo frío.

"Genial...que mala suerte tengo..."

Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo el polvo en mi ropa, no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que llevaba puesto porque mi vista se quedó fija en un enorme espejo en la sala negra, el cual se me hacía sospechosamente familiar y rodeándolo habían cientos de ataúdes elegantes flotando, sentí una gran angustiada en mi pecho por lo que veía, miré de donde salí y vi que era un ataúd parecido a los que flotaban, este lugar parecía como si fuera algún tipo de secta sacada de alguna pesadilla.

"Oh mierda… espero que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando, el abuelo se enojaría..."

No estaba hablando para alguien en específico, pero aun así, escuché una voz chillona y enérgica que me respondió.

"Gyaaaaa! Como saliste del ataúd?! No importa, oye tú, humano!"

Cuándo miré quien era el que hablaba, quedé petrificada, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían… Un extraño pero adorable gato/perro/mapache con orejas flameantes que caminaba erguido estaba parado a unos pocos pasos frente de mi con una postura arrogante, daba miedo su presencia, pero se veía tan lindo y tierno…

"Ehhh?! Estas sordo oh qué? El gran grimm te está hablando!"

Aún estaba petrificada por el shock de ver un animal tan lindo con capacidad de habla humana, me tuve que obligar a recomponerme sacudiendo mi cabeza, aun así la voz chillona del animal se me hacía muy irritante y mi cabeza dolía por el golpe que me di, eso no era una buena combinación y me irritaba.

"Eh? Qué? Qué quieres mapache?"

"Que no soy un mapache, Nyaaaaww! Soy en gran grimm y pronto seré el mejor mago del mundo! Deberías estar honrado de poder estar en mi presencia!"

Me retracto, todo lo adorable que vi en esta criatura se fue volando como si fuera polvo, ni siquiera pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, me estaba fastidiando y no soy alguien que soporte tipo de cosas.

"Si, si, como sea, y yo soy un hada..."

"Oye, te estar burlando de mí?! Es que acaso quieres que te queme?! Si quieres mantenerte con vida, será mejor que me des tu ropa!!"

"…Eres acaso un tipo de pervertido peludo..?"

Me siento tan impresionada como avergonzada de mi misma por mantener mi postura y al mismo tiempo rebajarme a su nivel, sé que tengo en frente de mí una criatura que no conozco y que tiene las agallas de amenazarme, tendría que estar asustada o molesta, pero me estoy controlando demasiado bien para no mandarlo al diablo tan rápido, me tengo que premiar luego de esto.

"Q-que?! No soy nada de eso! Dame tu túnica, oh de lo contrario te quemaré!"

'Así que quiere mi túnica…tengo una?'

Examiné mi cuerpo viendo lo que llevaba puesto y en efecto, tengo una túnica de un material de alta calidad y que fue bordada con patrones brillantes, esto sí que es un gran trabajo, mis felicitaciones al costurero. volví a mirar al felino gigante, el cual parecía impaciente, me parece muy gracioso así que jugaré un poco con él.

"Oooh... Estás telas, no?"

"Si! Dámelas ahora mismo!"

"Si me las pides amigablemente te las daré enseguida"

"Q-que?! El gran grimm no pide las cosas amigablemente!"

Hice un chasquido con mi lengua, bueno parece que no puedo jugar con el gato, mejor solo le doy lo que quiere para poder ver en qué lugar estoy o si esto es un sueño de muy mal gusto, espero que sea lo segundo.

"Bien como sea, tómalas igual, no me importan porque de todos modos tengo cosas que hacer..."

Es una lástima entregar tan buen trabajo de un artesano a este animal salvaje, pero ese no es problema mío ahora, me quité el cinturón que unía la túnica y luego la parte superior, se los tiré encima de él, pero no parece notar que eso fue un signo de desprecio.

"Waa~ finalmente, al fin podré ser un gran mago- oye a dónde vas?!"

"Ya te di la tela que tanto querías, ahora me tengo que ir..."

Me alejé del gato antes de que intentara protestar un poco más, ojalá pudiera inspeccionar mejor esta sala oscura pero con ese animal cerca mejor no lo hago, igual necesito aire fresco, Dios, me siento tan mal y angustiada que mi cabeza palpita del dolor y ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad ¿Cómo es posible que no haya notado este malestar en mi misma? Soy sensible a lo ajeno, pero no conmigo.  
Pude ver en la oscuridad una gran puerta antigua en una parte de la sala y me acerqué, era pesada pero mis brazos aún tenían la fuerza suficiente como para moverla y abrirla, cuando lo logré sentí el aire frío de la noche golpeando mi cara al salir a fuera del gran salón, había un largo pasillo oscuro desconocido para mí y, aunque sintiera miedo seguí caminando mientras miraba las paredes, tenían un estilo gótico antiguo pero estaban en perfectas condiciones, intentaba despejar mi mente distrayéndome con el paisaje pero aún me sentía incomoda y me costaba respirar bien por mi ansiedad acumulándose en mi cuerpo, sería mejor encontrar un lugar con una apariencia más tranquila para calmarme, este lugar me hace sentir enferma.  
Logré ver a lo lejos varios árboles de manzanos y un pozo de agua, parece un lugar más tranquilo y útil para relajarme. Me senté en el suelo cerca de unos arbustos que estaban al lado de un árbol de manzanas y dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones, mi cabeza aún me duele por el golpe y la masajeo para calmarme.  
Cerré mis ojos para pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, la atmósfera que emana del lugar está provocando que mi pecho se cierre mientras más tiempo permanezco aquí; estoy segura que sentí a más personas con magia dentro de los ataúdes, aunque no los haya examinado en ese momento, dudo mucho de que pueda ser verdad pero lo que dijo el gato de que quería ser un gran mago y necesitaba mi túnica para eso podría confirmarlo, además puede hablar y caminar en dos patas, sumando que este lugar es enorme y me trae recuerdos de algunos animes sobre academias de magia…magos, magia, escuelas, criaturas parlantes… dime por favor que esto es un jodido sueño, esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño lúcido, todo es imposible, los gatos no hablan y no hay tantos magos donde vengo!.

"Aaaahhg…demonios, mi cabeza duele con solo pensarlo…"

Me quejé en voz alta y acaricie mi cabeza que palpitaba, no me siento bien con lo que estoy pensando y esto no tiene sentido para mí, tiene que ser un maldito sueño porque es imposible que algo que ocurre en la ficción esté pasando en la realidad… y principalmente a mí que tengo una terrible suerte... Y porque odiaría volver a la escuela, necesito confirmar mis dudas que solo van en aumento.

'Al menos si miro el cielo podré saber mi posición en la tierra y sentirme más tranquila'

Eso fue lo que pensé creyendo que de verdad lograría calmarme, pero fue una terrible equivocación.


	2. Como una pesadilla mal echa

'Al menos si miro el cielo podré saber mi posición en la tierra y sentirme más tranquila'

Eso fue lo que pensé creyendo que de verdad lograría calmarme, pero fue una terrible equivocación.

'...que? Donde… que constelaciones son estas? No recuerdo que fueran así…y por qué puedo ver el cielo estrellado? Que no se supone que es un sueño? Espera…esto no es un sueño lucido?'

Mi ansiedad está llegando a un nivel peligroso y mi pecho comienza a cerrarse, me cuesta respirar pero intento controlarme mientras inhalo profundamente y exhalo lentamente, incluso si el cielo que miraba todas las noches no es el mismo o que la atmósfera se siente pesada no significa que debo dejar que esto me domine solo porque no entiendo lo que está pasando a mi alrededor, sé que soy más fuerte y que podré descubrir que mierda está pasando, o al menos intento convencerme con esa idea en mi cabeza para evitar entrar en pánico y gritar como una ardilla. Toqué mi pecho notando como el acelerado latido de mi corazón estaba comenzando a calmándose poco a poco, tal parece que engañar mi mente de tal forma es muy útil para circunstancias como estas, aunque mi calma no duró mucho ya que sentí una presencia posiblemente humana acercarse y mi cuerpo se paralizó del miedo, de verdad creí que estaba sola. Miré sobre mi hombro para confirmar mis sospechas y ahí estaba… un hombre alto y guapo, que usa la misma túnica que le di al gato hace un tiempo, parado cerca del pozo de agua, su piel se veía muy blanca y pálida y sus ojos tenían un color dorado, pero eso no es él lo más llamativo sino que su cabello parecía brillar en un tono azul eléctrico, se sentía como si fuera una belleza de otro mundo.

'espera…y si este de verdad es otro mundo?'

Quiero golpearme en la maldita cabeza y tirarme de un puente… no puedo pensar que me encuentro en otro mundo si no tengo las pruebas suficientes para confirmar mis hipótesis, también se escucharía muy raro de mi parte decir que un hombre de otro mundo me parece guapo. No pude pensar mucho tiempo en eso ya que siento que otra presencia poderosa, la cual no parece ser humana, acercase al hombre azul y se me congela la sangre cuando lo miro: era enorme, con cuernos de color negro como su cabello y una piel clara como la porcelana y bien cuidada, muy guapo por cierro, pero ese no es mi punto, parecía estar teniendo una conversación con el otro sujeto, no podía sentir que intenciones tenían o saber de qué hablaban ya que estaban algo lejos de mis capacidad sensorial y auditiva, pero mi voz de la razón me dijo que sería más seguro para mi si no notaran mi presencia, no quisiera saber de lo que podrían ser capaces otros brujos que no conozco y que sean de otro mundo no me tranquiliza... Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para calmar mi pulso y respiración, los latidos de mi corazón se sienten muy fuertes bajo mi mano mientras aprieto mi pecho en un intento de ocultar el ruido que hacen, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y hago lo imposible para evitar pensar en cualquier cosa, tengo que borrar mi presencia cueste lo que me cueste.

'…'

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero el hombre que brillaba salió corriendo del lugar y el único que quedó fue el de los cuernos, estoy segura que miró cerca de donde estoy escondida porque sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero gracias al cielo desvío la desvió de inmediato.

"Qué raro…creí que había alguien más aquí"

Y con eso dicho se fue como apareció, de la nada… cuando ya no lo sentí en el área mi respiración de aceleró de golpe y mi pulso estaba sobre las nubes, sentí como el bilis se subía por mi garganta y mi cuerpo se calentaba, la adrenalina golpeó todo mi cuerpo y me levanté del suelo de golpe, esta ha sido una de las experiencias más aterradoras de mi vida y casi un ser de otro mundo me descubre, necesito salir de este lugar y refugiarme para calmarme o de lo contrario voy a colapsar.  
Salí de ahí corriendo como pude, mis piernas se mueven con algo de dificultad ya que estoy usando zapatos con tacones, pero igual logré tomar velocidad y seguir adelante sin mirar hacia atrás, no me importaba estar corriendo a ciegas por un lugar que no conozco ya que el miedo que siento correr por todo mi cuerpo es más fuerte que mi razonamiento.  
No se cuanta distancia corrí pero logre ver una estructura más pequeña si comparo el tamaño con el lugar del que salí, mi respiración se sentía pesada y me dificultaba mantener mi paso, al menos si me escondo ahí creo que podría descansar un poco. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con un fuerte golpe, mis piernas fallaron y caí de espaldas al suelo con un ruido seco, el dolor de la caída sumado con el de mi cabeza casi hacen que me desmaye en ese mismo lugar si no fuera por el sabor amargo de mi bilis intentando salir por mi boca y que volví a tragar inconscientemente, fue horrible, demasiado desagradable y asqueroso, y estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico justo en estos momentos no está siendo de buena ayuda. Mi respiración está muy agitada, no puedo controlarme y me falta el aire incluso si hago lo posible por respirar a través de mi boca, terminé sujetando y tirando con fuerza la camisa que llevo puesta y escucho como algunos botones se abren, pero gracias a eso la presión sobre mi pecho se fue liberando y pude respirar con más calma. Siento que me costó mucho tiempo, pero logré sentarme en el suelo y recomponerme, me limpié algunas lágrimas fisiológicas que salieron y noté que estaban teñidas de negro, al parecer tengo puesto maquillaje.

'que raro…'

Usualmente me quito el maquillaje antes de irme a dormir para mantener los poros de mi piel limpios, aunque algunas veces me olvido de eso, pero sé que estos últimos días no lo he usado por estar ocupada en la mudanza. Me levanté del suelo y sacudí el polvo de mi ropa, la cual me di cuenta que es de color negro y de una tela de alta calidad parecida a la túnica que tenía puesta, pero no habían tantos bordados de dorado, ahora que lo pienso alguien debió ponerme esta ropa sin mi consentimiento y eso me molestó, pero pensar en eso me ayudó a que mi mente se calmara cuando la distraje.

'Está bien, está bien…estoy calmada, soy una joven responsable que sabe cómo tomar las cosas con calma y de forma responsable… ahora solo tengo que descubrir lo que está pasando como una persona'

Me acomodé mi cabello y limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro, tengo que mantener la calma y actuar como si fuera una adulta responsable, de todas formas actuar me sale naturalmente así que sería pan comido; pero cuando di un paso hacia el frente mi cabeza chocó contra un libro que estaba colgando cerca mío.

'joder, quien demonios colgaría un libro aquí?'

Resulta que el libro no estaba colgando ahí, más bien estaba flotando y era con magia.

'Oh vaya…'

Tomé el libro entre mis manos y me puse a leerlo, tenía varias imágenes de diferentes plantas que se usaban para la alquimia y medicina, algunas de ellas las conocía pero otras era la primera vez que las veía.

'Me pregunto si este libro cuenta como uno de hiervas medicinales'

Cuando dejé de leer el libro y lo cerré este volvió a flotar cerca de donde yo estaba, miré a mi alrededor y noté que había muchos otros flotando, también habían estanterías tan altas y llenas de libros que llegan hasta el techo y en ese mismo instante me doy cuenta de lo idiota que soy.

'ah…una biblioteca con magia'

Bueno, no odio las bibliotecas, me gustaba estar en ellas cuando era una niña y me leía todos los libros infantiles y mangas que estaban a mi altura, ahora me siento más agradecida y tranquila de que toparme con este lugar como mi refugio temporal, ahora podré buscar algo de información…si tan solo el lugar tuviera las estanterías acomodadas alfabéticamente y no con números romanos, a quién se le ocurrió tal idea? Como sea, estoy segura de que tendría que estar más asustada por estar en un lugar desconocido con magia, pero luego recuerdo que soy una bruja y siempre se me olvida el detalle.

'Bien, voy a aprovechar para sacar algunas hipótesis mientras puedo'

Primero: este lugar no se parece a mi país y menos a mi mundo, porque no recuerdo que el abuelo me dijera que existían las escuelas de magia y estas constelaciones no las conozco, pero puede ser que estoy en otro país. Segundo: esto no es un jodido sueño, se parece un jodido isekai y yo parezco el sacrificio que mandaron aquí, genial, simplemente genial, al final las teorías sobre viajes entre mundos que tanto leía y fantaseaba son reales.  
Froté mi frente para desaparecer las arrugas que salieron, esto es un maldito dolor de cabeza y no estoy en condiciones ópticas para poder encontrar respuestas y soluciones, tal vez si vuelvo… no, que locura, volver al lugar de donde vine? Sería una buena idea hacer algo como eso? Aunque… si actuó como si me hubiera perdido y desorientado tal vez podría apiadar el corazón de alguien y lograría conseguir información de mi paradero, aunque en la parte de perdida y desorienta si es real, pero ese no es el punto, solo necesito conseguir información para calmar mis pensamientos.

'Bien, esta no será ni la primera ni la última vez que hago una locura'

Me llené de determinación para esto, me peine de nuevo mi cabello y limpié los restos de maquillaje para no parecer un desastre y sacudió mis prendas antes de abrir la puerta de una forma exagerada, ojalá nadie haya visto eso porque moriría de pena.  
El lugar estaba muy oscuro y me costaba recordar de donde había salido corriendo, pero agradezco que mi huida solo haya sido en dirección recta y eso me ayudó a poder guiarme, creo que vi algunas estatuas que no pude ver bien de que eran por la oscuridad de la noche; los amplios escalones de la entrada; el jardín de manzanos donde sufrí mi primer susto del día; el pasillo oscuro gótico y por último…la gran puerta de la que salí, podía sentir que había una gran multitud de gente ahí adentro y estos, como yo, se sentían con magia, también pude escuchar sus murmullos, parecen ansiosos y cansados.

'Esto no me huele bien'

Tragué mi saliva con dificultad en un intento por calmar mi garganta irritada y toqué la puerta tres veces, entonces el bullicio de los murmullos cesó de golpe, tal vez mi próxima acción no fue la mejor idea pero de todas formas abrí la puerta para asomarme y ver que adentro a varias personas que me miraban fijamente y que vestían la misma túnica que le regalé al gato; la atmósfera que rodeaba el lugar se sentía pesada y me costaba respirar, esta escena se sentía muy surrealista.

'Tal vez no fue una buena idea darle esa túnica al gato'

Me estremecí internamente cuando un par de pasos firmes resonaron por toda la habitación, un hombre joven de una estatura pequeña pero con un aura firme se estaba aproximando hacia mi dirección, mientras se acercaba podía sentir que estaba molesto y principalmente conmigo, pero por qué? Hice algo malo? Como sea, no podía quedarme detrás de la puerta por siempre y me mostré en toda mi altura; lo cual no sería mucho si mido 1.65cm; pero no podía dejarme encoger por la presión de la atmósfera en estos momentos y retroceder como si fuera una cobarde, pero el chico frenó su paso abruptamente cuando me vio y cuando volvió a caminar dejó de tener un paso tan intimidante, se veía nervioso y su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello que está oculto bajo su capucha.  
Esto era extraño para mí, acaso mi apariencia estaba tan desastrosa que daba vergüenza ajena? O el chico estaba enfermo? Pero ahora se siente extraña la atmósfera, no se siente tan pesada como antes he incluso siento que hay mucha confusión en el aire y juro por mi Dios que escuché a alguien soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

'que está pasando?'

El chico, el cual no era más alto que yo, se paró frente a mi manteniendo una distancia respetuosa, aún se veía muy nervioso y no podía mirarme a la cara, quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero me dirigió la palabra en un tono bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara, que considerado de su parte.

"Disculpa, señorita, pero…ejem, su camisa se encuentra desabotonada"

"…ah"

Entonces por eso él estaba tan avergonzado, mi camisa estaba abierta muy reveladoramente, sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo no me di cuenta antes.

'soy la vergüenza en su estado máximo'

De verdad estoy odiando este día y ahora de seguro le parezco una pervertida...  
Estaba tan segura de que arreglé mi apariencia dos veces, pero parece que no me fijé que mis ropas estaban echas un asco, genial, de seguro pensará de que soy una exhibicionista pervertida, que horrible primera impresión que di, mi cara arde de vergüenza y no estoy segura de que pueda ver a la cara a este amable chico que se dignó a decirme que mi ropa era un desastre.  
Murmuré una pequeña disculpa antes de darle la espalda y arreglar el desastre que soy.

'tks, justamente los botones del medio se tenían que salir, joder, odio este tipo de camisas'

Esta prenda tenía tantos botones pequeños que fue complicado de acomodar para mí, puede verse hermosa, pero la complejidad es abrumadora. Respiré profundamente para calmar la vergüenza ardiendo por mi rostro y me armé de coraje para dignarme a mirar al chico a la cara y oh Dios mío… me volví a sonrojar, pero esta vez no fue de vergüenza, este joven de verdad tenía una excelente apariencia y me recordaba a los chicos de animes shoujos que secretamente miraba, aunque por el aura fuerte que tenía encima me hizo pensar en ese chico del manga (Kur*****uji) además sus grandes ojos grises tan brillantes como fríos me miraban con una expresión más calmada si la comparo con la que me dio hace un rato, su cabello era de un color rojo que nunca antes había visto en una persona de forma natural y su piel se veía delicada, pálida y bien cuidada, su apariencia se ve como la de un niño de 13 aunque se siente como si su edad no estuviera tan lejos de la mía por la madurez de su pose, que extraño.  
Supongo que me quedé mirándolo como una maldita loca por demasiado tiempo que lo escuché aclararse la garganta.

"Supongo que esta túnica es de tu pertenencia"

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía en sus delicadas manos mi túnica, creí que no la volvería a ver después de tirársela a ese gato, me siento aliviada de recuperarla.

"Si, son mías...¿cómo la recuperaste?"

Es hora de poner en marcha mi actuación, aunque la primera impresión fue horrible, podría interpretarse como si fuera una chica torpe, aunque me gustaría que esa impresión no durara mucho tiempo.  
Extendí mi mano y tomé las telas con cuidado, dándole las gracias al joven, las examine y vi que estaban en buen estado, al menos el gato no les hizo daño alguno porque la culpa me destruiría en algún futuro.

"Un extraño y maleducado gato se metió a la ceremonia usándolas y exclamando su gloria, era obvio que había robado estas túnicas a algún estudiante, lo perseguimos y recuperamos la prenda pero logró escapar. El director salió para buscar al estudiante desaparecido, pero ya has aparecido"

El joven pelirrojo me explicó con una voz calmada pero elegante, aún permanecía a una sana distancia de mi mientras me explicaba y eso me hacía sentir más tranquila, le asentí lentamente por cortesía.  
Este joven parece estar dispuesto a hablarme, incluso parece como esos caballeros de novelas que solía leer en mis noches de delirios, voy a preguntar un poco más para aprovechar el momento.

"Agradezco tu explicación, pero aún me encuentro algo confundida…"

Y muy avergonzada, pero mejor no lo digamos por el momento.

"Hmm… debe ser por la magia de tele transportación, suele ocurrir seguido que los afectados estén desorientados"

Magia de tele transportación? Interesante, nunca creí posible de usar pero parecer ser algo muy común por aquí por la forma en que lo explica, coloqué mi mano izquierda bajo mi mentón para parecer que estaba pensando en lo que me decía, incluso si eso es una mentira.

"Entonces debe ser por eso que me siento desorientada…No te molestaría explicarme mi situación para orientarme?"

Estoy usando mi mejor tono de voz para hablarle, me siento algo ansiosa y desesperada para conseguir información, espero no arruinarlo.

"Si, puedo hacerlo…esta es la prestigiosa escuela night raven collegue, un lugar donde los magos que tienen el potencial de tener grandes talentos son elegidos de todo el mundo y son traídos aquí.  
Solo aquéllos aceptados como verdaderos magos por el "espejo de la oscuridad" son capaces de inscribirse en esta Academia"

Espejo? El espejo situado en el medio de este salón iluminado con velas verdes es el encargado de esto? Tan solo verlo me hace sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, se parece mucho al que apareció en mi sueño, no puedo mencionar eso sí quiero evitar que más miradas se posen encima mío.

"Aquéllos que sean elegidos serán llamados del otro mundo a esta Academia a través de la "puerta" y traídos aquí"

Puerta? A que se refiere… es, acaso, esa ataúd del que salí? Dioses, que mala temática a muerte tiene este lugar… en serio, a quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de usar ataúdes como medio de transporte? Esta información nueva me hacía sentir escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, también me sentía confundida con la idea de que me hayan llamado a mí para asistir a una escuela de magos, que es esto? Ha**y Po***er? Se siente tan surrealista.  
El chico pelirrojo aún me miraba con una expresión extraña, tal vez porque vio una parte muy vergonzosa de mí.

"Riddle-san ¿Está bien que una joven mujer esté inscrita en una escuela para hombres?"

Un chico hermoso de cabellos plateados, ojos azules y lentes de secretaria se acercó para dirigirle la palabra al más pequeño, el cual descubrí que se llama riddle.

"Aunque Night Raven Collegue sea una escuela de hombres, no significa que haya una regla que impida la inscripción y asistencia de mujeres"

'puta madre… es una escuela de hombres…esto es una maldita pesadilla, por favor, quiero despertar ahora…'

Demonios! Es en serio?! Una escuela privada y de paso de hombres? Qué demonios es esto? Un maldito anime de harem inverso? Me quiero maldecir en todos los idiomas que conozco, 'oh que suerte tienes, estarás rodeada de chicos guapos, que envidia~' este no es un escenario de suerte sino de un infierno en tierra! pero no puedo mostrar en mi rostro todo el desagrado que estoy sintiendo en esto momentos, aún sigo actuando como una chica pérdida.  
Aun quería maldecirme internamente porque la vida castiga dos veces, pero el chico de lentes me miró con una sonrisa que me recordaba a los hombres de negocios que te quitarían cada centavo que tenías si no te cuidabas la espalda y me habló con el tono más dulce que jamás haya escuchado antes, o banquero bien entrenado o pertenece a alguna mafia.

"La ceremonia de entrada aun no finaliza, solo faltas tú para clasificar en un dormitorio"

Me señaló con un movimiento elegante de su mano y luego al espejo de la oscuridad, dándome a entender que tenía que ir ahí.

"Si, agradezco de todo corazón por sus palabras, ya no les quitaré más de su tiempo"

Hice una pequeña reverencia a los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a mí, parecían algo complacidos por mi acto tan educado y controlado, pero internamente me encuentro gritando desesperadamente del pánico y miedo por tener que ir con el espejo. Cuando pasé al lado del joven de lentes sentí como mi piel de mi cuello se erizaba, este chico…juro por Dios que no es un humano, no tengo idea de lo que podría ser porque es la segunda vez que siento tan de cerca una presencia no humana en mi vida y no calma el hecho de que él esté clavando su mirada en mi espalda mientras me examina como si fuera un objeto.

'dioses… no importa lo lindo que se vea, me da escalofríos'

No pude avanzar mucho en mi camino hacia el espejo ya que escuché los fuertes pasos de alguien acercándose con prisa a este lugar, antes de poder voltearme para ver quién era escuché como las grandes puertas del salón fueron abiertas completamente, un hombre alto y delgado que llevaba una extraña mascara similar a un cuervo entró al lugar como el dueño, que vintage.

"Ah, aquí estás, no deberías haber salido de la puerta sin supervisión, que estudiante más impaciente"

"…Eh?"

"Al menos te dignaste a volver al salón, podremos continuar con la ceremonia de entrada"

'bueno, al menos no está haciéndome preguntas por mi paradero'

Entonces el hombre se me acerca por la espalda y me da un amigable empujón motivaciones para que continúe mi marcha hacía el espejo.

"Ahora eres él único que no tiene dormitorio, así que date prisa y acércate al espejo de la oscuridad"

*glup*

Ahora sí que sentía mucha presión sobre mí, si no fuera por el empujón amigable que me dio este extraño hombre enmascarado de seguro mi cuerpo no me movería ni un centímetro.  
Mi mente estaba inquieta y frenética, aunque mi rostro apunte a ese espejo extraño simplemente no podía evitar mirar disimuladamente a la gente del lugar, cada uno tenía la misma túnica y se bien que me estaban mirando extrañados y murmurando cada vez más fuerte, esto me hacía sudar frío.

'Ahora qué? Ahora qué? Ahora qué?!'

Solo puedo pensar en lo que tendré que hacer frente al espejo para que me dé un dormitorio, ruego que no sea algo extraño o saldré corriendo del lugar.  
Cuando llegó a los escalones frente al espejo, sentí como si el tiempo fuera cada vez más lento por cada paso que daba para subir, cuando llegué al último escalón el espejo de la oscuridad me habló.

"Di tu nombre"

'…solo era eso?'

Ya me había preparado mentalmente para lo peor y que solo me que tengo que darle me nombre me da una cierta cantidad de paz mental.

“soy -…"

Cuando pronuncié mi nombre, muchos de los encapuchados estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y cada vez más fuerte, imagino que no lograron escuchar con claridad mi nombre, pero parece que el espejo lo escuchó bien.

"Tú… siento un gran poder mágico en ti… la forma de tu alma es…"

El espejo se quedó callado de golpe, provocando un silencio abrupto por toda la sala, no es normal que haga eso? Me da ansiedad.

"No lo sé"

"Qué dijiste?"

El director de la escuela le preguntaba anonadado.

"La forma y el color de su alma… son algo que nunca antes había visto…por lo tanto ¡no es digno de ningún dormitorio!"

Toda la gente del salón volvió murmurar sobre lo que escucharon, parecía que no podían creer algo como esto ocurriera, me daba mucho miedo lo que estaba pasando, era algo muy malo? Que ocurrirá conmigo?

"Es imposible que el carruaje negro recogiera a alguien que no pueda ser calificado en un dormitorio! Nunca ha habido error alguno al seleccionar un estudiante en los últimos 100 años!"

Toda la sala murmuraba cada vez más fuerte, ya ni siquiera se podía decir que era un murmuro, escuché varias veces como algunos sujetos los silenciaban, pero no parecía estar solucionando algo.  
Bajé de los escalones que dirigían al espejo y vi como el hombre, el cual parece ser el director de la escuela, se dirigía a mí con un paso firme y una expresión extraña, no sé cuál era por la máscara que tenía puesta, pero se detuvo de golpe a varios pies de distancia de mí, juro al cielo que lo escuché decir "oh".

"Y…ahora qué?"

Sé que tendría que haber dicho algo más elaborado, pero no podía formular algo adecuado en este momento, el shock por lo del espejo me dejó sin palabras, sé que tengo magia desde que soy pequeña, pero no sabía que era una gran cantidad, aún así no puedo mostrar en mi rostro que todo esto me está afectando, me voy a salir de mi papel! Pondré mi mejor cara de jugadora de póker novata que hayan visto en sus vidas.

"Ejem…disculpa señorita, no era mi intención alguna estar ofendiéndola"

El hombre mayor habló, parecía sentirse consternado, de seguro que no esperaba que algo como esto ocurriera aquí, tampoco creo que esperara que el alumno clasificado sea una chica perdida en una escuela de hombre, me pregunto que estará pensando? Tampoco es humano por lo que veo en sus ojos dorados.

"Permítame presentarme, soy conocido como dire Crowley, el director de esta prestigiosa escuela"

Me dedicó una reverencia acompañada con la sonrisa más amable que alguien me haya dedicado desde que llegué a este mundo, me recordaba al de los supongo que tendré que devolverle el saludo.

"Es un placer conocerle, dire Crowley"

Me incliné ligeramente para darle un saludo similar a los que usaban la gente de la realeza en ese anime de ot**e g**e ** h*****u f***gb incluso imité el movimiento del vestido para completarlo a la perfección, parece que el señor está complacido con mi saludo formal, aunque no pudimos seguir conversando ya qie uno de los encapuchados se acercó a nosotros.

"Dire crowley ¿qué haremos con una estudiante?"

Un chico moreno de ojos rojos le habló al director, se notaba la curiosidad en su voz como la sorpresa, tanto él como otros jóvenes se acercaron a nosotros dos, también siendo atraídos por la curiosidad de lo que ocurriría.

*glup* 'por qué están tan cerca?'

No me gusta cuando me rodean muchos desconocidos, pero al menos están manteniendo una distancia respetuosa , olaje pudiera relajarme un poco más si no fuera porque me están examinando no tan discretamente…quitando de lado ese hecho, son como siete jóvenes de diferentes tamaños y… eso es una Tablet flotante de color azul? Es lo que más curiosidad me da de todos los tipos que me rodean, pero parece que no la pude mirar mucho porque escuché un chillido del miedo salir del aparato, que peculiar objeto… miré a crowley en busca de ayuda pero aún se encontraba meditando sobre qué hacer, me distraje escuchándolo murmurar sus pensamientos cuando un hombre alto y hermoso se acerca a mí con mucha confianza como para sujetar mi cara entre su delicada mano con olor un olor similar a una anguila dulce.

"Hmm…su rostro es algo redondo con mejillas suaves y llena de lunares, además de tener ojeras, pero no se ve desagradable, con un poco de cuidados se vería decente"

"Pero que mierda…?!"

Puede ser que su rostro se vea limpio y pulcro, además que me recuerda a esos chicos calientes de ese anime shojou que vi hace unos años, te estoy viendo Ka*****a K**s, por tu culpa me gustan los hombres con orejas peludas! Pero ese no es el punto, el hecho de que tocara mi rostro como si me conociera no se puede perdonar, no importa que tan guapo se vea, no le da derecho alguno de invadir mi espacio personal

"Nunca dije que pudieras tocar mi rostro!"

Quité su mano de mi cara con brusquedad, si hay algo que me pusiera de muy mal humor es que invadieran mi espacio personal y que me tocaran con descaro, he estado en muchas convenciones de anime como para despertar un odio al contacto físico hacia las personas, solían arruinar mis cosplays y tocar donde no debían la mayor parte del tiempo, era tan desagradable cuando hacían eso o cuando me tomaban fotos sin mi permiso, por esas cosas comencé a caminar con un cartel que dijera "no tocar o tomar fotos sin permiso, arruinas mi cosplay".

"Oh por favor, solo estaba viendo si tenías el material para unirte a Pomefiore, pero ahora es obvio que no lo tienes"

El joven hermoso cruzó los brazos indignado, incluso tenía el descaro de verse molesto y comentar como si tuviera la razón.

"Pues que buena suerte para mí que no lo tengo"

Actuando de forma madura, el bello joven ignoró por completo mi comentario como si no fuera nada para él, también me comporté como si fuera una adulta y voltee la mirada indicando que terminamos nuestra "acogedora charla", pero entonces un tipo alto y moreno con bultos en su capucha se rió burlonamente de nuestro "cálido" encuentro.

"Hah, una pequeña mujer humana con carácter, parece que no te saldrás con la tuya, eh vil?"

Que fastidioso… que tiene? 10 años? No parece un niño como para reírse de algo como esto, tampoco tendría que hacerlo, no recuerdo ningún chiste.

"Muy bien, ahora cuenta el chiste para que riamos todos juntos"

Aunque la mayor parte del día me comporte como una chica tranquila y silenciosa, también puedo molestarme con algo, aún asa no me suelo enojar por cualquier cosa si no tengo un motivo para hacerlo, pero cuando lo hago pídanle a Dios que me calme porque me transformo en una fiera de carácter fuerte y testaruda, pero me dura poco el coraje así que en cuanto se me pare la ira posiblemente me dé un shock al recordar todos los comentarios fuera de lugar que di y muera de vergüenza, oh sí, me ha pasado varias veces eso.  
Pero parece que lo que está ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor les da mucha risa a los demás jóvenes, parece una comedia o qué? Que fastidiosos… al menos el gran director llegó al rescate para evitar que haya una confrontación.

"Hubo problemas que no eran parte del plan, pero por medio de este medio declaro la ceremonia de apertura terminada.  
Cada líder de dormitorio, por favor guíe a los nuevos estudiantes con ustedes y regresen a su dormitorio"

El director habló con una voz fuerte para que todos los presentes en el salón lo escucharan, los jóvenes que me rodeaban se retiraron hacia diferentes grupos que estaban distribuidos por el lugar, por lo que pude escuchar de sus discursos parecen ser los líderes de dormitorio y de seguro les di una terrible primera impresión, ahora la vergüenza se acumula en mi garganta y rostro, que gran jugada hice…me quiero enterrar viva en un pozo.

"Hm? ahora que lo pienso, no veo al líder de Diasomnia, el joven Draconia"

Varios de los jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo entre sí, incluso se escuchaban un poco aterrados y nerviosos, parecía que el tal Draconia era un sujeto muy importante en este mundo y que, además, imponía miedo y respeto…más miedo que respeto al parecer.

'uhh… espero no fastidiar a un sujeto de tan alto prestigio…'

Espero cumplir con mis pensamientos de no fastidiarle, aún no lo conozco y siento que me destruiría con la mirada, ojalá mi suerte no fuera tan mala…tengo que dejar de pensar en encontrarme con un sujeto importante y concentrarme en el salón, vi como poco a poco los estudiantes fueron retirándose del lugar hacia una misma dirección: la gran puerta anticuada, una vez el lugar quedó vacío un silencio de catacumba se cernió sobre el director y conmigo, lo miré esperanzada esperando que me permitiera preguntarle algunas cosas, supongo que sí es un hombre importante aquí y que piensa adecuadamente lograría comunicarme adecuadamente con él.

"Disculpa por el incidente de hace un momento, señorita, no era mi intención faltarle al respeto"

El señor director bajó la mirada avergonzado, de verdad pensando que me faltó el respeto, oh que viejo tan…tierno?…creo que eso lo hizo ver tierno, si no fuera por la mascada victoriana de fiesta de máscaras.

"No tiene por qué disculparse, está bien señor, no guardaré rencor o resentimiento"

Aunque mirar a esos extraños ojos, si es que puedo llamarle ojos a esas dos luces que salen de su máscara y que me llenan de nervios cada vez que hago contacto visual con ellos, intento calmar mis nervios de alguna forma disimulada y le sonrió tan amigablemente como puedo. Extrañamente parece aliviado de que no le guarde resentimiento, que mundo tan peculiar…

"Gracias, muchas gracias"

Oh cariño, no hay necesidad de agradecer, aún no terminamos con esto y espero que tengas mucho tiempo libre porque esta noche va a ser muy larga tanto para ti como para mí.

"No hay nada que agradecer…en realidad tengo algunas preguntas y cosas de qué hablar con usted, buen hombre…"

La expresión de gratitud que tenía Crowley cambió drásticamente, el pobre de seguro no se esperará el bombardeo de información que recibirá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabían que las brujas son muy sensibles a su entorno? Pueden sentir la energía que les rodea y si se entrenan bien hasta las más lejanas, incluso pueden sentir las emociones o intenciones de las personas (esto será útil que lo lean y entiendan porque pienso agregarlo adelante)
> 
> Ah! Olvidé decirlo pero ahora el (" ") serán usados para hablar en voz alta y el (' ') será para mostrar el pensamiento de la protagonista, además usaré el (* *) para expresar onomatopeyas durante la historia.


	3. Los flojos siempre buscan la salida fácil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto es todo lo que voy haciendo, por el momento estoy escribiendo el capitulo cinco y ya llevo una buena cantidad, nos leeremos pronto

La expresión de gratitud que tenía Crowley cambió drásticamente, el pobre de seguro no se esperará el bombardeo de información que recibirá.

"Me gustaría continuar esta hermosa conversación en un lugar menos abierto y expuesto como este, si no le es mucha molestia"

Si algo recuerdo bien de las enseñanzas de mi difunta abuela, es que la formalidad en las conversaciones con adultos son importantes para que te tomen con seriedad, porque les harás creer que eres un joven informado y bien educado con el cual tendrían más cuidado a la hora de hablarte, me ha funcionado antes y ruego ahora que funcione con este sujeto; mientras tanto, el anciano me miró fijamente con esas extrañas pupilas amarillas con una expresión sería en su rostro, aunque no podría saber bien lo que piensa por la máscara…la usa todo el tiempo? No le da calor?

"Conozco un lugar donde podremos hablar con paz, por favor sígueme joven señorita"

Bueno, respondió más rápido de lo que esperaba a mi propuesta, ahora que lo pienso…no se escucha bien que una chica joven de mi edad invite a un lugar aislado a un señor mayor, espero que no lo malinterprete porque me tiraré por la ventana más cercana si ocurre algo.  
Tragué saliva y asentí con inseguridad, el sujeto aún me miraba fijamente con esos ojos amarillos…hay algo en mi cara? Por qué solo me mira como si tuviera algo?! Al menos el señor Crowley comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar y, como el cachorro perdido que me siento, lo seguí obedientemente sin decir una palabra hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

~•~•~•~•~•~•

Luego de una enérgica y extenuante caminata nocturna con un silencio que recordaría a un velorio llegamos a nuestro destino para continuar la conversación… el cual sería la biblioteca donde sufrí un ataque de pánico hace unas horas, aunque ahora eso no importa sino la conversación que estamos teniendo sentados cara a cara.

"Mire…volveré a repetir mi historia para dejar todo en claro…soy una bruja de otro mundo donde la magia existe en pocas cantidades, la educación sobre ello se hace en el hogar, no sé cómo llegué aquí y el gato monstruo gris no me secuestró"

Tuve que medir cada una de mis palabras mientras hablaba con Crowley, no podía soltar toda la información de golpe y agobiarlo con toda esta charla porque el pobre anciano ya parecía que se le saldrían esos ojos amarillos extraños de su máscara, me da mucha pena verlo así…creo.

"Desde que me convertí en el director, es la primera vez que algo así sucede. No se qué hacer…"

"…"

Con un simple pero pintoresco movimiento del bastón del mayor, este logra mover con magia varios de los libros y mapas del lugar para traerlos junto a él y examinarlos fijamente, Aproveché esta oportunidad para disculparme mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y acercarme al planetario de la biblioteca, el cual no le presté mucha atención antes por idiota; me agaché frente al objeto y le di varias vueltas mientras leía los países cuando dejaba de moverse.

'espera…hay un país en el mar? No parece que haya una isla ahí'

"De verdad no puedo encontrar el lugar del que provienes, ni en el mapa del mundo, ni en los registros históricos"

Bueno, era de esperarse que no encontrara nada, no sé por qué sigue buscando información donde no la encontrará, ni siquiera yo lo hago ya que este planetario me deja en claro que este no es mi hogar ni mundo…es escalofriante pensar en eso.

"realmente viniste de otro mundo? No me estarás mintiendo ¿verdad?"

Siento como mirada dorada del hombre mayor se clava en mi espalda mientras me examina con un ojo crítico mientras sigo "jugando" con el planetario, tragué saliva en un intento de calmar mis nervios en crecimiento, levantándome del suelo para verlo a la cara y responderle mientras controlo mi voz y tono para no tartamudear, los cursos de vocalización son útiles en momentos como estos.

"No me encuentro en una posición para mentirle, señor"

El director se me quedó mirando un minuto que se sintió eterno antes de asentir a mis palabras, por un momento pensé que rompí la matrix.

"Si se trata de eso, es posible que hayas sido convocada desde un mundo paralelo debido a algún tipo de problema"

Crowley colocó su mano enguantada con esos anillos en forma de garra en su barbilla mientras pensaba en silencio dejándome con una incógnita aún más grande que antes… ya me di cuenta que soy de otro mundo, pero que pasará conmigo ahora? No lo he pensado bien a eso.

"No trajiste algo contigo a este lugar? Cualquier tipo de identificación: una licencia de conducir mágica, una zapatilla…"

"hm…Deme un minuto"

Recordé al instante algo muy importante: mi pequeña y vieja bolsa escondida entre mis tetas! Me di la vuelta para mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba para sacarla de ahí y examinarla, Crowley al verme hacer esto se volteó para evitar mirarme por respeto.  
Luego de unos pocos minutos y varios problemas con botones, logré sacar la bolsa y busqué de ahí lo que confirmaría mis palabras.

"No estoy segura de que esto cuente como una identificación, pero es lo más parecido para comprobar mi credibilidad"

Entre mis dedos se encontraba la famosa moneda de colección sobre mi país que fue creada para conmemorar una fecha importante, la cual guardé y cuidé celosamente por varios años por el valor monetario que tiene, me volví hacia Crowley y se la mostré en toda su cara enmascarada, él la tomó entre sus extraños anillos con garras y la examinó con una expresión sería en su rostro; me pregunto si es incómodo trabajar con unos anillos como esos.

"Esto confirma tus palabras, aunque no cuenta como una identificación de tu persona en si, aún estás con las manos vacías"

Me devuelve la moneda con una delicadeza que no me esperaría de alguien con unos anillos como los que poseían y la vuelvo a guardar en mi preciada bolsa, la cual volví a esconder realizando el mismo procedimiento que antes.

"Aunque seas una dama, fuiste elegida justamente por el espejo de la oscuridad para asistir a esta escuela y no hay reglas que impidan tu asistencia…"

"Entonces..?"

"No hay razones para echarte a la calle sin dinero ni contacto con su tutor, es algo que me dolería mucho como maestro…Ya que soy tan amable!"

Involuntariamente puse los ojos en blanco por el ultimo comentario del mayor, al menos no vio que hice eso; por como lo explica y habla parece como si fuera un pájaro bailando, pero él tiene un buen punto: no tengo dinero, ni contactos, tampoco se de qué trata este mundo o su historia y si las cosas que conozco me servirán para sobrevivir aquí, tendré que pensar en cómo voy a sobrellevar esto.  
Parece que el señor Crowley estaba pensando profundamente para "ayudarme" como el "amable" maestro que es.

"Hmm…ya sé! Hay un edificio en el campus que actualmente no se esta utilizando; fue un dormitorio en ese entonces, siempre y cuando se limpie, uno puede dormir ahí"

'Entonces…si me voy a quedar aquí?'

Woah, por un momento creí que me mandaría a algún hogar de acogida o llamaría a las autoridades porque soy una adolescente sin documentación, pero parece que al final si me hará asistir a esta escuela.

"Si lo deseas, te lo brindaré como refugio y puedes quedarte ahí por el momento, mientras tanto, buscaré la manera de que vuelvas a donde perteneces"

'me pregunto si es una estructura antigua, me gustan esos lugares'

"Oh~, que amable de mi parte! Una imagen espectacular de un maestro perfecto"

"Bueno, agradezco su amabilidad, por favor guíeme al alojamiento"

Alguien deme un maldito premio por mi buen comportamiento y me diga que soy una buena chica, ya no soporto esta sensación de ser un cachorro perdido.

"Es mejor apresurarse. Te llevaré al dormitorio, es un poco viejo, pero es un edificio de buen gusto"

'tengo el presentimiento de que está endulzando la historia del edificio'

De un momento al otro el Director Crowley comenzó a salir de la biblioteca marchando a un buen paso frente a mí, sin muchas opciones tendré que seguirle sus largos pasos como pudiera, espero que ese tal dormitorio no esté tan lejos de la escuela y que el viaje no sea una travesía.  
Cuando salí de la biblioteca Mire hacia el cielo por curiosidad y noté que varias estrellas estaban siendo tapadas lentamente por algunas nubes oscuras.

'Hmm…parece que lloverá dentro de unas horas, será mejor darme prisa'

~•~•~•~•~•~

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado caminando por todo el maldito campus, pero esto ya se sentía como si fuera una caminata eterna! Sé que no tengo una condición física tan horrible para ser una otaku, ya que suelo trasladarme mucho a pie y porque tengo que hacer ejercicio para entrar en mis cosplays, pero demonios! Esto se horrible y ese anciano pareciera como si eso no le afectara en lo más minino, me juro por todas mis lágrimas secas y sudor que me comprometeré a mejorar mi cardio o de lo contrario la voy pasar mal aquí si tengo que caminar todo este trayecto solo para ir a estudiar.  
El señor Crowley dejó de caminar y se veía tan fresco como en la entrada, mientras que yo ya no tenía aliento en mi cuerpo, intento disimular mis jadeos de foca por la fatiga, de verdad necesito hacer más cardio.  
Cuando al fin pude recuperarme logré apreciar el dormitorio antiguo del que tanto hablaba ese anciano, el cuál si se veía muy antiguo y en condiciones que no parecían las más aptas para vivir si no obtenía un mantenimiento apropiado, obviamente me endulzó la apariencia y el estado del edificio.  
Pasamos por las cercas antiguas de hierro oxidado que separaban el terreno de la escuela con el del edificio, las cuales chirriaron en un tono tan agudo y desagradable que sentí como mis tímpanos sufrían tan horriblemente que tuve que taparlos, caminamos por las largas escaleras del lugar y llegando a la puerta del tan nombrado dormitorio, el diseño era muy antiguo y desgastado por los años, por el tiempo si que lo deterioró pero aun así poseía una gran belleza, podría restaurarla adecuadamente si tuviera a mano los materiales necesarios, pero pensar en eso sería otro día, ahora necesito hacer un comentario sarcástico o de lo contrario voy a explotar.

"Esto es…demasiado "de buen gusto"…"

"es verdad, es verdad~. Ahora vamos dentro"

Parece que no entendió mi comentario sarcástico y procedió a sacar una llave antigua de alguna parte escondida entre sus ropas, usándola para abrir con un audible *click* la cerradura de mi futuro hogar.  
Crowley empuja la puerta como si no mostrara resistencia a su fuerza, incluso si pareciera que era una tarea en la que podrías usar solo una mano para moverla, pero aún así se escucha el crujir la madera antigua con las cerraduras viejas y puedo ver como una gran cantidad de polvo en el suelo se levanta por el viento, el director extiende su mano a una parte de la pared y presiona un interruptor, iluminando el lugar.

*Click*

Parecía un desastre, habían muebles mal colocados y algunos rotos, posiblemente delincuentes del pasado que creían que destruir propiedad ajena los haría verse "geniales", algunos cuadros estaban torcidos y otros caídos en el suelo, el polvo y las telarañas colgando eran tan gruesos que podrías hacer un abrigo con ellos, parece que tendré mucho trabajo por hacer y con qué entretenerme.

"Si te mantienes aquí, al menos puedes protegerte de la lluvia y el viento. Volveré para seguir investigando, así que siéntete libre de estar en esta casa, por favor"

"…si"

"Solo no pasees alrededor del campus! Bien, entonces"

Y después de la última frase, el señor Crowley salió de la casa con un movimiento elegante levantando el grueso polvo del suelo a cada paso que daba.

"Tampoco es como si fuera a salir con una tormenta encima"

Hombre me siento horrible, siento como mi se cuerpo pesado y cansado, la fatiga física y mental me está tomando factura y mis extremidades me duelen mucho, quiero echarme en alguna parte para descansar y tal vez llorar, pero hay con tanto polvo que me terminaré ensuciando si me echo en cualquier lugar, estas túnicas parecen muy caras como para arruinarlas y no sé cómo podría lavarlas.

'Bueno, al menos si limpio un poco ese sofá antiguo podría descansar ahi, se ve en mejores condiciones de lo que se esperaría en un lugar en ruinas'

En efecto, se ve demasiado bien para ser tan antiguo, solo algunas manchas de mugre vieja y polvo son lo que predominan en el mueble; cuando me acerqué más al sofá, pisé un trozo de tela que estaba en el suelo, lo Levantando y lo sacudo con fuerza para quitarle el polvo de encima y lo vuelvo a usar para azotarlo contra el sofá logrando quitar gran parte del polvo que lo cubría.

'Listo, ahora puedo descansar'

Antes de acostarme me quité la túnica con patrones dorados y la doble cuidadosamente antes de colgarla en el respaldo del sofá, puedo ser floja, pero no soy una descuidada.  
Me Extendí en el sofá y pone mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para usarlos como almohadas, subí mis piernas cruzadas en el apoya brazos para completar el look de idiota, no es como si alguien me dijera ahora mismo que eso está mal, estoy cansada y muy malhumorada como para discutir sobre etiqueta en estos momentos, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es intentar relajar mi adolorido cuerpo y pensar en otra cosa para distraerme.  
De verdad lo intento con mis pocas fuerzas relajarme como sea posible, pero no lo lograba, ni siquiera dejando mi mente en blanco o pensando en algún anime que me gustara mucho, supongo que tendré que dejar de evitar pensar en el asunto de que estoy en otro mundo, en una casa antigua con la guardia baja y siendo posiblemente la única chica en una escuela de chicos, esto era muy incómodo…principalmente porque estoy sintiendo la paranoia de que no estoy sola en este maldito lugar lleno de mugre.  
Gracias al cielo comenzó a llover, el ruido de las gotas de lluvias cayendo con fuerza contra las ventanas del edificio y su estructura hacen el ruido suficiente como para distraerme.

'vaya…llegué a tiempo para refugiarme…'

Y justo como lo presentía, no me encontraba sola en este lugar, una pequeña y fastidiosa criatura vagabunda me acompañaba.

"eeeeeeugh! empezó a llover muy pesado de repente, sabes!"

No necesitaba mirar para saber que era el mismo gato gigante que vi en cuanto salí del ataúd a base de patadas, solo me limité a suspirar pesadamente mientras acariciaba el puente de mi nariz por la creciente irritación.

"vaya, supongo que es bueno verte, pequeño monstruo…"

"gyahaha! El gran grimm, colarme sigilosamente a esta Academia una vez más es realmente pan comido!

'voy a suponer que la seguridad de esta escuela es muy pobre, tanto que se metio el mismo gato dos veces'

De verdad, que alguien se meta dos veces a la misma escuela el mismo día y con pocas diferencias de horas deja mucho que desear para la seguridad de una "prestigiosa escuela" de magos, eso significa que tendré que cuidarme por mi propia cuenta.

"Si creen que me rendiría a inscribirme porque me echaron a fuera, cometieron un error, sabes!!"

"oh, de verdad?"

"Si!! Soy un genio en la magia, no dejarme estar aquí es un grave error!!"

La pequeña, no tan pequeña, criatura chillona parecía ser un ser egocéntrico con delirios de grandeza, además de tener una personalidad que le provocaría irritación a cualquiera, aunque ez gracioso verlo mover sus pequeñas patitas de un lado a otro de una forma tan exagerada.

"Entonces, tú…por qué quieres entrar tanto en esta Academia?"

Bueno, la noche es joven, la lluvia azota a fuera y ahora estoy más "tranquila" al descubrir que solo es el gato mutante, tal vez, solo tal vez, no sea tan "malo" como parece y pueda distraerme con él un poco.

"Es una historia simple, sabes"

"Tú solo cuenta, soy todo oídos"

"Es porque soy un genio nacido para convertirme en un gran mago!"

"oh, de verdad? Cuéntame más"

"Si!! Siempre siempre, he estado esperando que el carruaje negro me recogiera algún día! Aun así… aun así…"

"oh cielos, eso parece muy trágico"

Parece que la criatura es muy ignorante de la toma de pelo que le estoy haciendo, pero aun así lo estoy mirando por el rabillo del ojo, no puedo negar que los movimientos exagerados que realiza con sus pequeñas patitas como si fueran manos se veían tan muy lindos y tiernos, incluso parecen caricaturescos, que tierno, creo.

"H-hmph! Supongo que el espejo de la oscuridad no tiene ojos para verlo, sabes!"

"hm si, claro"

"Por eso vine aquí en cambio. No dejarme inscribirme en esta escuela es una perdida para el mundo, los humanos no entienden eso, sabes"

"Si, que "gran" perdida"

" gyahaha tú me entiendes-NYAGH! Frío! El agua de la lluvia está goteando del techo!"

Dejé de prestarle atención por unos segundos para mirar al techo y ver que, en efecto, habían varias goteras en esta parte del hogar, no se suponía que me mantendría protegida de la lluvia? Parece que se está metiendo por el lugar.

"Fugyah! El agua cayó otra vez! Mi punto encantador, las llamas de mis orejas, van a desaparecer~!"

"Y si mejor te mueves de ahí? Donde justamente hay una gotera?"

"Nyaaaah! Deberías arreglar esta fuga con magia como "baam", sabes"

"Tks, no conozco algún hechizo para eso"

"Qué? No sabes uno? Pfff que inútil"

Está bien, esa cosa no es para nada algo tierno, solo es algo fastidioso que está al borde de expulsarlo a base de patadas de esta casa.

" entonces tu si sabes uno no? Ya que tanto te ríes…"

"eh?! Claro que se uno! S-solo que no lo uso porque es demasiado fantástico como para que un simple humano lo vea"

Incluso si soy una bruja, se bien que es una mentira muy mala, no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

"tks, que molesto, al menos podrías ayudarme a buscar algo para retener el agua"

"Eh? Ayudarte? De ninguna manera! Sólo soy un monstruo transeúnte que está buscando refugio"

Me levanté del sofá Ignorando de nuevo las palabras del gato crecido, el cual se me olvidó su nombre, aunque eso no es algo importante.

“Como sea, iré sola a buscarlo"

El gato volvió a protestar algo sobre "solo va a trabajar si hay atún enlatado", yo seguí mi camino haciéndome la que no lo escuchó y me aventuré dentro del hogar, no porque éste buscando algún recipiente para las goteras, solo quiero evitar seguir escuchando al gato y sus protestas, no es mi mascota como para que lo malcríe y le de todo lo que pida.  
Comencé a sentir como la atmósfera se ponía cada vez más fría de lo que recordaba mientras más me aventuraba en el pasillo, incluso volví a sentir como si no estuviera sola y algo podría saltar en cualquier momento, claro, soy imbécil y hablo en voz alta.

"hmm…extrañamente… se siente como si algo fuera a aparecer ahora mismo…"

Y en ese preciso momento, como si alguien ahí arriba me odiara mucho, tres fantasmas de diferentes formas y tamaños salieron de algún lugar del pasillo cerca de donde estoy 

"hihihihi...hihihihi, hace tiempo que no tenemos un invitado!"

"Me estoy emocionando~,hihihihihi!"

"…ah…de verdad… si que estoy odiando este maldito día"

El frío del lugar sería suficiente como para congelar mi sangre, quiero salir de este pasillo pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no quiere moverse por el shock.  
Quiero llorar, quiero llorar mucho y acurrucarme entre peluches mientras mi abuelito palmea mi cabeza, lo quiero tanto a eso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo he mencionado aquí, pero asistió a clases de gimnasia artística durante varios años ... hasta que su profesora la expulsó porque entró en la pubertad y "perdió el equilibrio"
> 
> Puede sonar duro, pero varios acróbatas pueden ser expulsados si sus cuerpos crecen con curvas.


	4. ¿Quién es ese spooky boo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡los fantasmas pueden ser aterradores, siempre tienes que llevar contigo a tu monstruo de bolsillo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> han entendido algunas referencias que he mencionado en los otros capítulos? espero que si, porque van a haber muchos otros más en los próximos

Quien es ese spooky boo?

Quiero llorar, quiero llorar mucho y acurrucarme entre peluches mientras mi abuelito palmea mi cabeza, lo quiero tanto a eso…  
Pero no voy a complacer a nadie con mis lágrimas de sufrimiento, mucho menos frente a fantasmas, ¡podrían ver esto como una señal debilidad de mi ser y fortalecerse! Los fantasmas son así ¿No?…creo que era así como funcionaban las cosas en mi hogar, pero no sé si sea igual aquí, pero mientras uno más demuestre su temor a ellos, más fuerte se hacen! Aunque…aún no se si son unos peligrosos o no, pero aun así tengo que pensar en un plan mientras de respaldo mientras me encuentro paralizada del miedo y lograr comunicarme con alguien para que me ayude en esta situación precaria, además tengo que dejar de actuar como si fuera algún protagonista valiente de anime genérico, me queda horrible ese tipo de personaje y tengo que dejar de dar vueltas en mi cabeza en situaciones como estas.

"Oye, porque tardas tanto?…"

Justamente tú tienes que venir aquí en este preciso momento donde estoy ideando un plan de huida o enfrentamiento hacia los fantasmas, tampoco estoy tan desesperada como para que justamente tú vengas para ayudarme, pero lo dudo, se nota tu orgullo.

"Gyaaaaahhh" f-f-fantaaaasmas"

Eso se escuchó como el grito de una lamentable doncella en apuros, ni siquiera yo podría imitar algo así, primero porque aún conservo algo de mi dignidad y no creo poder degradarme a ese punto para pedir ayuda.

"Aquellos que solían vivir aquí se asustaron de nosotros y dejaron este lugar"

"Hemos estado buscando nuevos camaradas fantasmas todo este tiempo. qué tal tú, amigo?"

'demonios! ¡me matarán si no hago algo!'

Tengo que idear algo y rápido, pero necesito el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y ponerlo en marcha, ¡primero necesito salir de ahí para ganar algunos minutos!   
Doy dar media vuelta y salir corriendo para preservar mi vida, pero parece que me olvidé de que esta casa es un desastre, el pasillo en donde me metí está oscuro y el suelo de este lugar parece que necesita mucho cuidado y justo cuando doy un paso…la madera del dichoso suelo se rompió bajo mi tacón y yo caigo dando un ruido seco, golpeando mi pecho y lastimando mi cara. Duele, incluso creo que me lastime el tobillo por la caída, voy a terminar llorando…

"*hick hick* iiiiiiihg, iiiiiiiiiigh uuumh *sobs sobs*"

Genial, simplemente genial… tres fantasmas bromistas están a punto de matarme y en mi lamentable intento de huida termino atascando mi pie en un agujero en el suelo, cayendo y lastimándome lo suficiente como para hacerme llorar, soy lamentable.   
Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo que uno de ellos se está aproximando demasiado a mi para verme, parece un poco confundido ¿acaso nunca vio como alguien muy torpe caerse y quedar atascada en el suelo?

"Oigan chicos, acaso es una-"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhiii. El gran mago Grimm no le teme a los fantasmas, sabes!  
Funa---------!"

Entonces el gato mutante hizo un intento de parecer que no tenía miedo a los espíritus y procedió a lanzarle fuegos, casi le dio al que estaba cerca mío, pero este lo esquivó con suma facilidad, aunque si no fuera porque rodé por el suelo y perdiera mi bota en el proceso me habría golpeado con sus llamas, obviamente si dispara con los ojos cerrados no creo le pegue siquiera a una roca enorme frente a su cara.

"A dónde estás apuntando, eh?"

"¡Por aquí!¡Por aquí! Hiiihihi"

Ahora los tres fantasmas nos estaban rodeando y girando en diferentes direcciones mientras se reían burlonamente de nosotros, principalmente por los terribles ataques que hacía el felino, mientras tanto yo estoy enojada con ese estúpido gato por casi incinerarme a mi más que su intento de prender fuego la casa ¿que, tiene tanto miedo que no los puede ver? Que Noob.

"¡maldita sea!¡Dejen de aparecer y desaparecer de una vez!"

"¿No será porque estas cerrando los ojos cuando avientas fuego?"

"¡Cállate!  
¡no me des ordenes!¡sabes!"

'eso ni siquiera era una orden ¿sabes?'

Bien, no conseguiré que esta criaturita colabore conmigo por voluntad propia o siquiera me dé algo de ayuda ya que no estoy capacitada para poder enfrentarme a los fantasmas, parece que lastime mi tobillo cuando me caí y no puedo moverme bien por el dolor del golpe.  
¡Tengo que pensar en algo…esta criatura es egocéntrica, con aires de grandeza y desea entrar en esa escuela…lo tengo! Tengo que usar la escuela y sus deseos de ingresar, tal vez funcione o sino… bueno, me tendré que acostumbrar a una vida como fantasma.

"¡Hey tú!¡si los persigues es…uh es probable que consigas la aprobación del director!

Parece que funcionó, las orejas del pequeño monstruo se giraron ante mi voz y dejó de refunfuñar por un momento, parece como si estuviera pensando en lo que dije y sus ojos azules se iluminaron como si se llenaran de una esperanza nueva.

"¿Qué…? Ugghh…Soy un genio, sabes. Puedo lidiar con estos chicos por mi cuenta."

Puedo ver como su cuerpo se llena de determinación, incluso sus pequeñas patas se cierran en puños, parece que mis palabras "motivadoras" han ayudado a que pueda hacer algo útil, como hacer tiempo mientras me intento levantar con todo el dolor de músculos que tengo, a veces es preocupante que no me dé cuenta cuando estoy agotada.

"Hihihiihihiii"

"Hay muchos de ustedes, es injusto ¡sabes!"

Los tres fantasmas reían tan fuerte a carcajadas que resonaba por todo el pasillo oscuro del dormitorio, eso pareció asustar al gato y hacerlo retroceder en cuatro patas algunos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, eso no es bueno, ¡si sigue retrocediendo y perdiendo terreno los fantasmas nos rodearan por completo y no podremos escapar! Se que estamos en desventaja, pero eso no significa que no podamos ganar, ya que nosotros estamos vivos y ellos no, lol.  
Piensa en algo chica…agh ¿Qué otra cosa dijo que lo motivaría a trabajar hace un rato..?¿atún cierto? No tengo atún…pero él no sabe eso, bien, ya sé que hacer.

*fiu-fiu*

Le silbe al gato para llamar su atención y parece que funcionó, ya que giró por completo su cabeza en mi dirección.

"¡Ordene ahora y podrá obtener un atún enlatado más como regalo!"

"Ugghh------"

"¡Esta es una oferta de tiempo limitado!¡llame ya o se arrepiente para siempre~!"

Esa última frase parece que fue la determinante para lograr convencer por completo al gato, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y miro fulminando a mi dirección.

"¡Oye tú!  
¡Dime donde están los fantasmas!"

El pequeño monstruo bajo la guardia y uno de los fantasmas se acercó sigilosamente hacia su izquierda para darle un susto, pero sorpresa, amigo, ¡ya te vi!

""¡A tu izquierda!"

Él se giró rápidamente y, sin dudarlo, lanzó fuego directamente en la cara del fantasma bromista, quemándolo y haciendo que grite del dolor, ¡lo logró! ¡Ahora podremos darles batalla!  
A duras penas logré levantarme del suelo con todo el dolor que sentía en mis articulaciones, tanto por la fatiga como por la caída, mis piernas casi me fallaron, pero logré mantener mi postura y me paré detrás del gato para ser su escudo en caso de emergencia.

"¡L-le di! Sigamos así y persigamos a todos ¡sabes!"

Parece que su motivación volvió a él gracias al golpe que le dio al fantasma y parece que eso alertó a los otros dos que seguían ilesos, mirándonos estupefactos por nuestro "grandioso" trabajo en equipo, incluso dejaron de reírse, ahora la cosa se puso sería.

"¡Yosh! encárgate del ataque, muchacho ¡yo seré tu escudo!"

Nunca fui buena con usar mi magia para atacar, aunque creo que es porque nunca la usé para esos fines, solo para defenderme de otras personas, ahora espero hacer un buen uso para este momento.

"¡Funnaa-----!"

Uno de los fantasmas intentó tirarnos un objeto del suelo, el cual era un marco de fotografía roto, pero nunca llego a tocarnos a nosotros ya que, como dije, sería el escudo del gato y usé un pequeño y ridículo "truco" de magia para evitarlo.

"¡A tu derecha!"

Los fantasmas aún seguían intentando acercarse a nosotros para espantarnos y arrojaban diferentes objetos a nuestra dirección, pero no pudieron vencer nuestra gran defensa y ataque, incluso parecía que estábamos sincronizados el uno con el otro ¿es así como se sienten los entrenadores pok**on cuando están luchando en batallas? Porque yo estoy sintiendo mucha adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo y una emoción burbujeante se siente en mi piel ¡es como en el anime!

"¡Cuidado con tu espalda!"

"¡Funnaaaa-----!"

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleando con los fantasmas, pero creo que ya fue hace rato, ambos estamos cansados de esto y se nota en nuestros cuerpos fatigados y respiración agitada, pero aún no podemos echarnos atrás hasta que los hayamos espantado a los tres.  
Solo un último disparo de las llamas del gato fue lo que faltaba para lograr nuestro cometido de echar a los fantasmas.

"¡¡¡H-hi-hiiiiiiiiii!   
¡Nuestra existencia será borrada!¡corran!"

'lo…lo logramos'

Los tres fantasmas retrocedieron aterrados por nuestra combinación precaria, pero efectiva contra ellos, metiéndose más profundamente en la casa y desapareciendo de nuestras vistas.

"¿Q-que? ¿..gané?"

Parecía como si no se creyera que haya ganado ante tres fantasmas, dos vs tres es una pequeña desventaja si lo piensas, pero aún así lo logramos, incluso el alivio que recorría por mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien que dejé que mis piernas se rindieran y me cayera al suelo sentada, soltando el aire acumulado en mis pulmones en un largo suspiro.

"Gracias"

"Hah...hi… estaba muy a-a…¡No, no fue tan aterrador en absoluto, sabes!"

Al igual que yo, pareció recomponerse de golpe del susto que nos emos dado con esos fantasmas, incluso volvió a su personalidad arrogante de un momento al otro.

"¡Con lo que puedo hacer, es pan comido, sabes! ¿Vieron eso fantasmas?¡perdieron!"

'fu fu~…que criaturita tan graciosa~'

Parece que la lluvia ha dejado de caer y el frío que dejaron los fantasmas no es tan intenso como antes, es una buena señal de que no están a nuestro alrededor.  
Me acerqué al gato, el cual sigo sin acordarme de su nombre, para darle las gracias por su ayuda, sé que esto fue un trabajo en equipo, pero se ve tan lindo mientras mueve todo su peludo cuerpo de la emoción que solo lo voy a dejar disfrutar el momento.

"Oye"

"Hmm?"

Estaba agachada frente a él apoyando una de mis rodillas en el suelo para que nuestras miradas coincidieran, nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y entonces extendí mi mano izquierda para acariciar su cabeza evitando las llamas de sus orejas, se estremeció por el contacto físico que le estoy dando, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a las suaves caricias que le estoy dando que incluso cerro los ojos complacidos. En efecto, es una criatura silvestre, que además es un idiota, pero un idiota lindo.

"Fu fu~, eres lindo~"

"Nhgnyah…"

Parece que no le gusta que le digan lindo porque frunció el ceño cuando lo hice, eso no me importa, de seguro se lo diré más seguido, si nos seguimos quedando aquí los dos juntos.  
Unos pasos que he escuchado antes resonaron por todo el lugar, cuando miré de donde provenían vi al mismísimo director dentro del dormitorio destartalado.

"Buenas noches. Su amable servidor le trajo la cena~"

Parece que solo volvió aquí para traerme la cena, que sujeto tan "amable" tenemos aquí, incluso se ve como si estuviera de un buen humor. ahora que lo pienso…tengo muchas cosas que discutir con él, espero que tenga tiempo para hacerlo porque esta noche aún no termina.

"¡Es el monstruo que causó alboroto en la ceremonia! Se suponía que lo sacarían, ¿¡Por qué está aquí!?"

Tanto su voz como su personalidad alegre tuvieron un giro de 180 grados en cuanto vio que estaba conmigo el monstruo que causó alborotos, eso parece que lo molestó mucho.

"¡Hmph!¡Boté a los fantasmas, sabes!¡se agradecido!"

Tengo el mal presentimiento que esa actitud arrogante le va a traer muchos problemas en el futuro, por favor, no me involucres en eso.

"¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres?"

No me jodas…el mismísimo director de la escuela..¿No sabía que habían fantasmas en el dormitorio que tan "amablemente" me ofreció para hospedarme? Esto tiene que ser una broma… pero su rostro de confusión me lo dice todo, al parecer tendré que explicarle lo que ocurrió.

"Bueno, déjame explicarle: tres fantasmas bromistas aparecieron para molestarnos, entonces nos defendimos de ellos para echarlos y que nos dejen en paz, ah y él se estaba refugiando de la lluvia"

Señalé al gato para que mi explicación rápida sea más convincente, luego volví a mirar al director que parecía estar pensando en algo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, solía haber fantasmas traviesos viviendo aquí, haciendo que los estudiantes se alejaran.  
Haciendo de este lugar un dormitorio vacío."

'me lo hubiera dicho desde un comienzo…'

Si lo hubiera mencionado desde un comienzo me habría dado tiempo para echar sal en el lugar y hacer algún circulo de protección o alejarlos, pero tal parece que se olvidó por completo de ese tema ¿es en serio? No puede ser…

"Pero entonces, hmm… para que ustedes dos hagan equipo y ahuyenten a esos fantasmas…"

Me gustaría que dejara de hacer tanto suspenso con lo que quiere decir, me está matando lentamente la desesperación de saber a lo que quiere referirse, vamos hombre, ¡no tengo toda la noche!

"No creo que haya sido realmente un equipo, sabes.  
Ese humano solo estaba mirando ¿y solo lo hice por atún enlatado?"

"¡¿Eh?!¡Si fue por mí que esos fantasmas no te hicieron daño! Yo era la que defendía ¡y tú eras el atacante!"

"¡…espera, ah!¡Aun no he recibido mi atún enlatado!"

"¡Es porque aún no lo fui a comprar!"

Los dos nos estábamos gruñendo como si fuéramos animales salvajes, bueno, él lo es, yo solo soy una chica otaku, ¡pero me molesta que crea que no hice nada!¡Yo también me enfrente con él a los fantasmas!¡no puede venir y decir que no fue un trabajo en equipo! Como sea, yo no me comporto como si fuera una niña, así que retiré mi postura defensiva y coloqué mis manos en mi cadera mientras suspiraba cansada, las peleas de jóvenes ya no son lo mío.

"Como sea, igual cumpliré mi palabra, pero ahora no"

"Ustedes dos ¿puedo verlos derrotar a los fantasmas una vez más?"

Ambos miramos al director al mismo tiempo, que yo recuerde ya espantamos todos los fantasmas…

"Pero ya ahuyentamos a todos los fantasmas ¡sabes!  
"Dejando eso de lado, mi atuuun enlataaaaaado"

"¿Puedes esperar un poco? Todas las tiendas deben de estar cerradas ¡y de paso, no tengo dinero!"

"¡Mi atuuuun enlataaaado!"

"Que. No. Tengo. Dinero"

"Yo haré el papel del fantasma"

Gracias director, por hacer que cortemos nuestra lucha infantil por latas de atun, me has ahorrado palabras.

"Si fueras capaz de ganarme, te daré un atún enlatado. Ya que soy muy amable"

Creo que eso parece como un trato justo…si no fuera porque esa pelea con los anteriores fantasmas fue complicada y ajora tendríamos que enfrentarnos a un sujeto que no parece ser débil. me pregunto cómo será su actuación de fantasma, espero que sea graciosa.

"Bueno, entonces, poción de transformación *¡Glup!*

No me jodas…literalmente se volvió un fantasma ¡un maldito fantasma! ¿bebiendo una poción…de transformación? Creí que solo existían en el anime y videojuegos, pero parece que si se pueden fabricar en la realidad… me pregunto si en mi mundo existían de ese tipo, tengo que dejar de divagar, tengo otro fantasma por "exorcizar" frente mio.

"Bueno…te vez bien en esa forma igual"

El director sonrió complacido por mi intento de halago y piropo de mal gusto, espero que eso ayude a que no nos destruya.

"Eeeeh…no quiero, sabes. Es tan molesto, y estar con esta humana de nuevo…"

"Oye, sabes…esta podría ser tu oportunidad para poder inscribirte~"

"Ughh……"

Parece que volví a manipular un nervio suyo porque su expresión de desinterés desapareció y la emoción invadió su pequeño y peludo cuerpo.

"¡Esta será la última vez, sabes!  
¡Y será mejor que en serio me den mi atún enlatado!"

"Como tú digas cariño, ¡volveré a ser la defensa así que te dejo el ataque a ti!"

Volvimos a la misma posición que usamos para defendernos de los fantasmas, con el gato en frente y yo atrás lista para repeler los ataque que nos mande el director ¡esto será infalible!

"¡Es hora, cariño! ¡Demuestra tu potencial~"

Mis palabras parecen ser muy motivadoras para el pequeño gatito que estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo enfrentando al director, incluso parece emocionado y muy motivado por la batalla al mover su cola en diferentes direcciones.  
Esto se pondrá interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me gusta mucho que la haya echo "no, yo soy una chica madura, no hago cosas infantiles" y luego se baja al mismo nivel que grimm para discutir con el.


	5. Una cucharada de amabilidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de mucho texto, no, no estoy inspirada, solo quiero escribir mucho.

Mis palabras parecen ser muy motivadoras para el pequeño gatito que estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo enfrentando al director, incluso parecía emocionado y muy motivado por la batalla al mover su cola en diferentes direcciones.  
Esto se pondrá interesante.

El director, quién tomó distancia de nosotros, también parecía motivado y listo para lo que se nos aproximaba, comenzó a girar de una dirección a otra mientras aún se mantenía en nuestro campo de visión, pero poco a poco su movimiento se hizo cada vez más rápidos, nos estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles a propósito y al gato y a mí ya nos costaba seguir sus movimientos.  
De un momento a otro, nos arrojó un pequeño trozo de mesa en nuestra dirección, tuve suerte de verlo justo a tiempo antes de que nos llegara a golpear y usé mi "pequeño truco" para evitar el daño, el cuál era un pequeño hechizo que me enseñó mi abuelo: encantamiento de las burbujas, si, es un nombre ridículo, pero sirve para despistar a la gente ¿para qué sirve?…solo haces burbujas de magia, depende de tu imaginación para poder darle algún uso útil.

"¡Gyaaahh!¡ oye, ten más cuidado, humana!"

"¡Cuidado con la derecha!"

Maldito gato monstruoso, bajó la guardia con el director ¡y casi lo agarra por la espalda! Por suerte su reacción ante mis palabras fue muy rápido y dio un contra ataque, lastimosamente no le llego a golpear al director porque lo esquivó con mucha facilidad.  
Se puede ver a simple vista la diferencia de nivel entre él y nosotros dos, es abismal, se notan los años de práctica y uso de su magia, podríamos perder tan fácilmente si damos un solo movimiento en falso.

'esto es preocupante, pero también muy emocionante'

Es un poco tranquilizador ver que no nos está atacando con la intención de lastimarnos, si fuera así el caso, no saldríamos bien de esta, aun así, existe el pequeño peligro de que terminemos con daños físicos si no nos cuidamos las espaldas.  
Es emocionante, nunca creí que pudiera luchar junto con un monstruo de verdad o contra un mago de tan alto nivel, ¡esto incluso se siente como si fuera mi videojuego de la infancia y me esté enfrentando al alto mando!¡solo un poco más!

"¡Vamos muchacho, solo un poco más!"

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"¡Funnaaa-------!"

Solo un golpe de todos los que dio llegó al director justo en el pecho, no parece que le hiciera daño alguno, pero su rostro de sorpresa fue épico, Ojalá pudiera tomarle una foto porque es perfecto para un meme viral.  
Poco a poco descendió de lo alto y llegó al suelo, volviendo a su apariencia de hace un largo rato, ya no era una criatura translucida sin piernas que flotaba libremente, era ese hombre delgado con máscara de fiesta.  
Parece que ya terminamos con la lucha contra él, tanto el gato como yo estamos agotados, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas pero sincronizadas en el mismo tiempo gracias al trabajo en equipo que habíamos realizado juntos.  
Esto fue muy agotador, tanto físico como mentalmente y mis ojos me están matando, se sienten secos por todo el calor de las llamas y mi piel está sudando bajo estas telas, no es bueno, voy a tener de lavarlas y no sé si es en seco o necesito algún jabón especial, demonios, espero que no sea caro.

"Huff…puff…¿qué te pareció eso?"

El gato se veía como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida, su respiración era igual de difícil como la mía y su pelaje brillaba ante la luz de las llamas de sus orejas, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

"increíble…que una persona sea capaz de hacer que un monstruo le obedezca"

´No es algo normal? ´

"Desde la ceremonia, mi instinto de profesor me ha estado diciendo algo…puede ser que tal vez que tengas una cualidad de entrenador o domador de bestias. Pero entonces…………*murmullos*"

Me quedé mirando fijamente al gato, el cual estaba mirando fijamente al director murmurar a una velocidad inimaginable ¿siquiera se entiende a si mismo lo que dice?  
Pero de todo lo que dijo una sola cosa llamo mi atención "cualidad de domador de bestias" eso sonaría como un título desbloqueable para algún videojuego rpg/mmo…espera, no es momento para pensar en videojuegos, ¡necesito crear una estrategia se supervivencia! Si esos fantasmas vuelven o algún imbécil cree que es buena idea meterse conmigo, necesitaría de algo para espantarlos y mantenerlos fuera de mi…pero ¿que sería eso?  
Volví a mirar al gato, luego al director que seguía murmurando, y otra vez al gato que estaba confundido…¿tal vez él sirva de algo? Sólo tendría que probar suerte con él.

"Disculpe señor, pero ¿podría dejar que él se quede a vivir en esta casa conmigo?"

Si mantengo un lenguaje formal, podría convencerlo de dejar a este pequeño monstruo conviva conmigo, no se ve tan peligroso, si quitar el hecho que llega hasta mi cintura parado en dos patas y tiene dientes filosos.

"¿Que dices? ¿Dejar que un monstruo viva aquí?"

"Tu……"

El pequeño gatito me miró con esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, como si no pudiera creerse que estoy haciendo esto ¿acaso cree que soy una desalmada? A veces solamente, pero necesito conseguir protección, ante todo, me encuentro en un terreno desconocido y sin nadie en poder confiar, estar sola me hará las cosas difíciles y necesito de algo que me sea útil para protegerme… o una comida de emergencia.

"Por favor buen señor~"

Lo miré directamente a sus brillantes ojos mientras hacía la más dulce "mirada de cachorro rogando" que alguna vez hice en mi maldita vida, ni siquiera con mi abuelo usé uno tan fuerte, incluso puse mis manos en mi pecho para que el efecto me mendicidad sea más potente, lo cual ha funcionado, Crowley parecía que fue afectado con un ataque crítico ¡Excelente!

"*sing* supongo que no tengo elección… está bien."

'¡Lo logré! Soy una maldita manipuladora y no siento remordimiento alguno'

"¡¿Fnagh?!¡¿En serio?!"

"¡Sin embargo!"

Era obvio que habría una medida para que el gato mutante pudiera quedarse aquí, nada es gratis, ni en este ni en mi mundo, espero que no sea algo demasiado difícil de cumplir.

"Alguien que no fue elegido por el Espejo de la oscuridad no puedo dejar que se inscriba en la escuela, incluso si va a quedarse contigo. Y también, hasta que regreses a tu mundo, no puedo dejar que estés vagando sin hacer mucho, jovencita."

"¿Q-qué……? Que falta felicidad, sabes."

"Ahora, deberías escuchar lo que tengo que decir hasta el final."

Asentí firmemente en señal de comprensión, esperé pacientemente a que él continuara de hablar su comunicado mientras lo miraba con un rostro serio, este tipo sí que me va a poner las cosas difíciles.

"Nosotros, la academia, somos los responsables de haber invocado tu alma, como dueños del espejo de la oscuridad quien ha cometido la equivocación. Por eso, por el momento El dormitorio en el que estás ahora mismo se te dejara usarlo gratis, por ahora. Pero tendrás que pagar por tus propias necesidades y tu educación."

"…"

Esto va a estar difícil, soy una chica y tengo otras necesidades para el uso personal indispensable, como productos de higiene y mi periodo; además de que tendré que conseguir varios elementos para poder transformar este lugar en una zona habitable, sumado a que tendré que estudiar y pagar los costos de los materiales…me quedaría poco tiempo para otras cosas y el dinero que necesitaría tendría que ser mucho…¿No me puede hacer una estudiante becada para ahorrar costos? Supongo que no ya que eso no beneficiaría a la escuela.

"En cuanto a lo que una jovencita con las manos vacías como tu puede dar…fufu~ vamos a hacer esto."

"*glup*¿q-que vas a hacerme?"

Mi cuerpo se estremeció del miedo, abrasé mi pecho en un intento en vano de protegerme y retrocedí varios pasos hacia atrás para mantener una distancia segura ¡maldición, es un demonio que hace buenos actos! ¿por qué lo seguí tan ciegamente hasta este lugar? Que idiota que soy…

"¡N-no hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva! Solo quería pedirte que completes algunas tareas del campus."

El director Crowley fue el que más parecía a la defensiva que yo ahora mismo, poniendo en frente de él sus manos con garras de una forma nerviosa, como si quisiera evitar el malentendido que acaba de hacer, ¿si sabe que lo que dijo se pudo interpretar de muchas otras formas, menos una bonita y sana? Obviamente yo no vería con buenos ojos si un hombre adulto me dice muy sugerentemente "lo que puedo dar" para hacer… lo fulmine con la mirada, aún tenía mis dudas sobre él.

"¿qué opinas de ustedes dos trabajar como "encargados de mantenimiento"?  
Si es así, podrás llevar al monstruo contigo al rededor del campus con mi aprobación."

Al menos Escuchar esas palabras me hace sentir mucho más tranquila, al menos no tendré que hacer algo tan extraño y degradante con un hombre mayor.

"Podrás usar la biblioteca como cualquier alumno de esta escuela, para buscar información y también para estudiar. Ya que yo, realmente, soy amable~. Pero no olvides terminar tus trabajos."

"¡¿Eeeeh?! No quiero hacer eso, sabes. Quiero usar ese atuendo genial y convertirme en un estudiante también, sabes~."

Rodee los ojos involuntariamente, se un poco más agradecido, pequeño, de suerte te dejarán aquí conmigo.

"Si no estás satisfecho con eso, está bien. Puedo echarte otra vez."

"¡¿Funagh?!¡Yo lo entiendo!¡solo debo hacerlo, cierto!"

Internamente estoy agradecida por la amenaza del director al gato, lo hizo callar y volverlo una bolita de pelos obediente de un segundo al otro.  
Mire de nuevo al señor de extravagante mascara, quién me estaba mirando esperando una respuesta, hace mucho tiempo que estoy callada escuchando atentamente.

"Entendido señor"

"Entonces, tu asistirás a esta escuela como una alumna temporal y luego se encargarán ustedes dos de ser los encargados de mantenimiento de Night Raven College."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Luego de esa conversación, el señor Crowley y yo tuvimos otra pequeña charla informativa en el sofá de la sala, donde me explicó varias cosas: primero, como el espejo de la oscuridad me seleccionó, aunque fuera por un error, se me permitía asistir a esta Academia ya que poseía magia como todos los demás alumnos y no había motivos por los cuál no podían dejarme asistir(aunque eso no me beneficia tanto ya que tengo que pagar mis estudios, materiales para clases y estudiar mucho para compensar el hecho que no tengo educación básica de este mundo). Segundo, mañana en la mañana el director volvería para darme algunas órdenes y una guía de mis futuras clases y estudios… como sea, lo que más me preocupa ahora son el tipo de gente con la que voy a convivir en el colegio…de hombres…hombres conviviendo entre sí por meses… Dios, que maldita pesadilla.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

No sé qué hora era, pero se veía que era muy tarde por la noche cuando el señor Crowley se fue, dejando una modesta cena de sándwiches y un jugo de manzana, junto a algunos otros alimentos para los próximos días: una bolsa de pan de caja listo para usar, un frasco de mermelada de fresa, leche en una botella, una barra de mantequilla muy pequeña, varias latas de atún, una maldita bolsa de harina, medio kilo de azúcar, media docena de huevos y bolsitas de té sueltas de manzanilla, lo peor de todo es que no me dejó ningún abrelatas para las condenadas latas¡ y algunos de los alimentos tienen que conservarse en frío! Bueno, mientras no los habrá, podré mantenerlo en buen estado un día o dos…  
también me dejó un pequeño recipiente de shampoo sin marca de 150ml, un jabón en barra olor a rosas baratas, un cepillo de dientes que parecía más útil para usar en un niño y la pasta de dientes más pequeña que alguna vez haya visto en mi vida… no vayas a querer gastar una fortuna, eh, bastardo…  
Voy a tener que racionar todo si quiero sobrevivir hasta recibir algo de dinero, aunque también podrá inspeccionar esta casa en busca de dinero y posesiones con valor que hayan dejado los anteriores inquilinos para ganar algunas monedas… voy a tener que hacer eso mañana ya que ahora es de noche y tengo que dormir, mañana supuestamente tendré mi primera clase.

"Fuaa~~ atún~"

El pequeño gato, el cual se llama Grimm, parece tan feliz con una lata de atún entre sus pequeñas patitas peludas, sentiría pena si se la quitara de sus garras y arrebatara su felicidad…en realidad no, necesito esa lata de atún, aunque no me guste comerlo por capricho.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Esa lata es para racionar ¿sabes?"

"¡¿Funa?!"

Grimm se asustó por mi repentino tono molesto y escondió la lata en su pelaje blanco, abrazándola como si se tratase de su "precioso" tesoro, esto se pondrá difícil.

"sé que quieres el atún, pero necesitaremos racionar la comida de ahora en adelante o de lo contrario tendrás mucha hambre en el futuro ¿si?"

"Ngnh…"

Aun parece reacio a aceptar mis palabras, pero estoy cansada y no quiero pelear por una lata, solo quiero intentar descansar un poco.

"*sing* Mira, cuando consiga más dinero, podré comprarte más atún, pero por ahora tenemos que racionarlo mientras tengamos poca comida aquí entendido, pequeño?"

"Gnh…"

Me agache a su altura y extendí mi mano esperando que me entregara la lata por voluntad propia, a regañadientes me la dio refunfuñando enojado y cruzando sus patitas muy molesto.

"Bien, ¡pero solo porque quiero que compres mucho atún, sabes!"

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verlo hacer pucheros y me puse a acariciar su cabeza como lo hice antes, esta vez no parecía tan incomodo por mi contacto físico.

"Tranquilo cariño~, mañana haré algunos sándwiches de atún para almorzar ¿te parece bien?"

"¿Ah?¡¿De verdad?!"

Su expresión malhumorada desapareció de un momento al otro y una alegría infantil rebosaba de sus azules ojos, tan tierno… si tan solo supiera que solo lo tengo conmigo porque necesito un "guardia de seguridad" como excusa, o si no, tendría una comida de Emergencia.

"Claro cariño, mañana hare algunos. Pero ahora hay que dormir."

El asintió inconscientemente bajo mi tacto, parece que ahora le agrada como le acaricio la cabeza, pero no tengo tiempo para peinarlo así que dejé de acariciarlo y guardé la lata de atún junto con las otras cosas en la caja, la cual estaba en la mesa de café en la sala, era algo pesada y no podía llevarla conmigo así que mejor la dejo donde la puso el director, luego saqué de esta el jugo de manzana y los sándwiches para cenar, los llevaré conmigo ya que son lo más livianos y rápidos para trasladar, cuando me giré vi a Grimm cerca de mis piernas mirando con esos enormes ojos azules y babeando cuando vio lo que tenía en mis manos, ni siquiera estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la baba en su boca.

"Toma cariño, un sándwich por el esfuerzo de hoy"

"¡Nyagh nomnom, delicioso!"

"mágicamente" el sándwich desapareció de mi mano cuando se lo quise dar a Grimm, eso fue muy rápido, por lo menos no me comió la mano.

"Bueno, al menos aún tengo mi mano."

Recogí mi túnica del sofá y caminé de nuevo por el pasillo donde habíamos peleado contra fantasmas hace ya varias horas, el suelo crujía con cada paso que daba, la madera era vieja, pero poseía una gran resistencia.   
Mirando las paredes podía notar diferentes manchas de humedad muy marcadas por los años, las puertas de algunas habitaciones estaban mal colocadas y el interior de los cuartos se veían uno peor que el otro: uno de ellos ni siquiera tenía muebles; otro solo tenía un armario y otro solo un escritorio; habían varios otros que faltaban cosas o habían demasiadas como para moverse dentro libremente, parece que encontrar un cuarto donde pudiera dormir sería difícil y ya me estaba rindiendo… eso fue hasta que vi una de las ultimas puertas en el segundo piso del dormitorio, cerca del final del pasillo había una habitación que parecía estar en buen estado, cuando toqué el pomo sentí una descarga de estática no pude evitar insultar.

"Agh…mierda"

Eso dolió, sé que era electricidad estática, pero aún así fue molesto, al menos la segunda vez no me lastimó y pude girar el pomo de la puerta sin problema, cuando entré y encendí la luz vi un cuarto más grande que los otros he incluso más acomodado y en mejor estado de lo que podría imaginar.

"Bueno, supongo que aquí será donde dormiré"

Me encojo de hombros y entré al cuarto, no me había dado cuenta de que Grimm me había seguido, creí que se quedaría en la sala de estar con todas las latas de atún y aprovecharía el momento para robarse las, pero parece que estos sándwiches son ahora lo más tentador para él.  
La cama del cuarto solo tenía una pequeña capa de polvo, al igual que todo el lugar estaba algo desordenado y con unos pocos muebles modestos, incluso había un espejo el cual estaba tan sucio que no reflejaba mi cara, pero era más habitable que todos los otros cuartos si lo comparamos, así que solo sacudí las sábanas y amasé la almohada para luego echarme en el viejo colchón.

"Hombre, esto se siente como una nube"

Puede ser que sea una cama vieja, pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado y esto era lo más relajante que tuve en todo este día, casi me quedo dormida si no fuera porque sentí como el gato subía a la cama cerca de mí.

"Fugya~ finalmente."

Grimm parecía un maldito gato amasando las sábanas para echarse a dormir, aunque aún no habíamos cenado, tampoco podía dejarme dormir en estas ropas poco cómodas.

"Oye, Espérame un rato ¿sí?"

Me volví a levantar a regañadientes de la "cómoda" cama para intentar encontrar algo para cambiarme, me dirigí al armario cerrado del cuarto y lo abrí como si fuera mío, solo encontré algunas prendas formales que posiblemente sean el uniforme de esta escuela que tendré que usar mañana, mejor no las toco para que estén limpias para la tan esperada ocasión; rebusque un poco en la parte inferior del mueble en busca de algo mejor para usar a la hora de dormir…y encontré lo que tanto buscaba: un condenado camisón antiguo que se usaba como un pijama para hombres, esas prendas ridículamente largas que solo podías ver en las caricaturas viejas…estaba justamente guardada en el único cajón del armario, no sé si sea suerte o una coincidencia, pero me viene de maravilla.  
Aproveché que Grimm parecía estar disfrutando la frescura de la cama para poder cambiarme detrás del sofá sin que me vea, puede que sea un monstruo de otra dimensión, pero aun así siento vergüenza que me vean sin ropa.

~·~·~·~·~

Me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba por los condenados botones de la camisa, al menos el resto de la ropa no fue un problema para quitarlas, doblarlas y guardarlas dentro del armario para mantenerlas "limpias".  
Me volví hacia Grimm usando el ridículo camisón y peinaba mi cabello con mis manos, pero lo vi intentando comerse otro de mis sándwiches.

"Oh que ni se te ocurra hacer eso… tengo que repartirlos"

No me escuchó y busco uno igual para comerlo, me apresure a buscar el resto para ver si no se había comido otros más y por suerte eso no había ocurrido, aún quedaban cuatro más ahí y el jugo.

"Bueno, puedes comerte otro más, pero este es el último"

"Fugyanamnam~"

Con lo fuerte que mastica y hace ruido a la hora de comer dudo mucho que haya escuchado algo de lo que dije, igual no importa, creo que solo comeré dos.  
Revisé si el sándwich no tenía algún alimento sospechoso, solo algunas rebanadas de tomate, lechuga y lo que creo que es pollo…  
Espera ¿Tomate? Saqué un trozo de la fruta para examinarlo y resulta que tiene las semillas incluidas…los dejé a parte en un lugar seguro para que no los comiera el gato, si sirven podría usarlos para plantarlos y conseguir tomates y tener un poco de alimento gratis, soy una genia muy tacaña.

"Oye"

"¿Ngh?"

No sé cómo fue que terminó comiéndose un cuarto sándwich mientras no miraba, pero ahí estaba el desgraciado, comiéndose parte de mi cena.

"…nada"

escondí el trozo de tomate dentro de la mesita de noche cuando no me vio, tengo que proteger mi futura fuente de alimentos de las garras de este monstruo.  
comí lentamente mis dos sándwiches mientras estaba sumergida en mi mente, recuerdo algunos trucos para cultivar alimentos, podrían servirme en el futuro.

"Oye ¿te vas a comer eso?"

"…Me lo estoy comiendo ahora mismo"

Parece molesto conmigo, pero no me importa, ya comió como para dos personas. Bebí un poco del jugo de manzana mientras hacíamos contacto visual, aun parecía querer discutir contigo por la comida.

"Bueno, puedes quedarte con lo que sobra"

Le di la mitad a medio comer de mi segundo sándwich porque ya no soportaba el contacto visual con él, y volvió a hacer esos ruidos de "nom nom" mientras comía las sobras.  
También le dejé lo que quedaba para beber del jugo y sacudí las migajas de las sabanas, mañana podría limpiarlas del suelo, pero ahora solo fui a apagar las luces del cuarto.

"Funa~~~~ eso fue delicioso, sabes"

Parecía satisfecho luego de comerse como cuatro y medio sándwiches y beberse medio jugo de manzana, incluso es bastardo estaba masajeando su peluda pancita en círculos.

"Bueno cariño, es hora de dormir"

"Gnyah~…"

Se estiró como si fuera un felino de verdad en la cama, solo levanté las sabanas y me eché en la cama tapándome hasta el pecho, podría haber sido una experiencia más agradable si no fuera porque la parte inferior de la cama cayó al suelo y nos sorprende a ambos, por lo menos no pasó a mayores el incidente y solo lo dejé pasar.  
Hice unas palmaditas en un lado de la cama para llamarlo, increíblemente hizo caso sin refunfuñarme y se echó en ese mismo lugar: al lado mío.

'oh, Dios mío, ¡Oh Dios mío!'

Fue emocionante que me hiciera caso tan fácilmente, pero al menos ahora podría acomodarme a mi gusto para dormir tranquilamente.

"…"

"…"

"…"

No podía dormir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿La razón por la que dije “truco de magia” a las burbujas? Porque es algo muy simple que no podía decirle "hechizo de burbujas" además, el nombre es muy ridículos si lo piensas demasiado, pero es muy gracioso y me encanta.  
> (Hace referencia a las esferas de energía de protección en el reiki, no estoy poniendo cosas al azar, pero le cambio los nombres para que suenen ridículos y graciosos.  
> Si has leído el capítulo 1 habrás notado los otros hechizos del libro, si, también van a aparecer y haré una pequeña explicación de eso en los capítulos donde salgan por primera vez y pondré lo que significan en las notas finales.  
> …pueden reírse sobre el tomate, pero yo hice eso para ver si funcionaba, además de que voy a explicar otras pequeñas cosas sobre cultivos y reparación de muebles como de costura~, los voy a llenar de información


	6. Primer día, primer idiota

"…"

"…"

"…"

No podía dormir…  
mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y cansado por las actividades físicas y mentales por las que pasé pero mi mente aún estaba divagando con todo lo que me había ocurrido hoy y en lo que ocurriría mañana, esto de llegar a un lugar nuevo de la nada sin siquiera saber qué hora es o el día y tener que quedarme por tiempo indefinido en una realidad que creía que solo era algo que ocurría en la ficción… no era algo con lo que podía relajarme. 

Mire a Grimm acurrucarse como una bola de pelos mientras dormía cómodamente a mi lado, era relajante verlo tan tranquilo, su pelaje se siente muy suave en mis manos que vuelvo a acariciarlo inconscientemente, hacer eso hace que mis parpados se sientan cada vez más pesados mientas más lo acariciaba que terminé cayendo profundamente dormida sin darme cuenta.

~·~·~·~·~·~~·

No sé qué horas eran, pero estoy segura de que me desmaye del agotamiento y ahora no quiero levantarme de la cama, solo me acurruque más cerca de Grimm y lo abrase contra mi pecho para intentar dormir de nuevo, pero una voz burlona hizo que toda la neblina del sueño que tenía encima se fuera por la ventana.

"Hihihihi…¿No se supone que asistirían al campus hoy?"

"Hnngh…nyamm…cinco minutos más…"

"Si sigues así y sigues holgazaneando, tal vez nunca más puedas despertarte."

"¡Como nosotros!¡hihihihihi!"

"Ah…no otra vez…"

"¡¿Fugyah?!¡son esos fantasmas otra vez, sabes!"

Grimm se despertó de golpe y ya estaba listo para luchar contra los fantasmas, en cambio yo no tenía ninguna intención de pelear a primeras horas de la mañana y solo me levanté perezosamente de la cama y bostece como la floja de corazón que soy.

"Buenos días para ustedes también..."

"¿Eh? Buenos días-¿Es verdad que van a vivir aquí a partir de hoy?¡Por fin alguien a quien hacer bromas, iiiihihihihih!"

"Los echare algún día, sabes"

Grimm estaba muy molesto con los fantasmas, pero yo solo me sentía indiferente con ellos, igual había escuchado historias donde vivos y espectros convivían en la misma casa y no se hacen nada, aunque ahora que los veo bien solo parecen ser unos bromistas con un humor muy oscuro que asesinos translucidos.  
Quería preguntarles que hora era, pero ellos simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y escuché como unos pasos muy familiares se aproximaban al cuarto, parece que Crowley nos ha encontrado.

"Buenos días, ustedes dos ¿pudieron dormir bien?"

Se nota que tiene mucha energía para estar despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, ni siquiera ha salido el condenado sol.

"¡Cuando nos acostamos en la cama, la parte inferior de la cama se cayó y nos sorprendió, sabes!  
¿cuánto tiempo descuido este lugar hasta la ruina?¡Incluso nos despertaron los fantasmas en la mañana, esto es lo peor, sabes!"

"Meh, yo dormí profundamente"

Estoy del asco, pero por lo menos creo que dormí lo suficiente como para no morirme del cansancio por el resto del día.

"¡Aunque terminaste en un universo alterno, es bueno que seas bastante audaz!  
Bueno, ahora que eso está fuera de lugar, hablemos de lo que te espera para hoy."

~·~·~·~·~·~

Bajamos al primer piso para conversar sobre las actividades programadas de hoy, yo aún estaba en mi horrible camisón antiguo que usé la noche anterior como pijama, pero parece que eso no le importó mucho al director o simplemente lo ignoró.

"Después de las clases su trabajo será limpiar la academia… sin embargo, este campus es enorme y terminar de limpiarlo en un día es imposible de hacerlo, así que solo por hoy van a hacer la limpieza de la calle principal a la biblioteca ¿Entendido, señorita?"

Creo que estoy familiarizada con el lugar al que menciona ya que está cerca de la biblioteca, la cual siento que le agarré algo de cariño.

"Por favor, vigila a Grimm para que no cause más alborotos como ayer."

"Entendido, señor."

"Confío en ti. No olvides ir a comer en la cafetería para el almuerzo.  
Bueno, espero que trabajes duro con tus tareas y clases."

Y…se fue sin mirar atrás, espere ¡No me dio mis horarios de clases!¡ni siquiera sé que curso es al que asisto o cual es mi primera asignatura!… ni siquiera tengo materiales para estudiar… 

"¡Tks…no soporto hacer cosas como limpiar!¡Quiero asistir a clase de magia y HACER ¡PUM!¡DUDUDUUUUN! ¡Justo así y disparar magia, sabes!"

Solo me limité a suspirar, fue mi maravillosa idea mantenerlo conmigo, ahora me lo tengo que aguantar.

"Una vez hayamos terminado de limpiar, vayamos a estudiar en la biblioteca."

"*balbuceos de felino enojado*"

Parece que alguien está muy molesto y enojado porque no puede ir a clases conmigo~, no puedo quejarme, yo ni se cuáles son las mías y me dejaron aquí como si nada.

"Oye, aún tenemos tiempo, vamos a desayunar."

Mis dulces palabras cambiaron el humor de Grimm a un gatito feliz y alegre, incluso saltó de la emoción por la idea.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Se que le dije a Grimm que haría el desayuno, pero primero tengo que encontrar ropa para usar, no creo que en este mundo a la gente le guste salir en ropa de cama. Examine algunos de los muebles de diferentes cuartos en busca de prendas de vestir útiles y en buen estado para usar pero solo encontré varias camisas blancas, corbatas rayadas, pantalones negros y lo que creo que son chalecos formales para hombres de un tono azul muy oscuro que casi parecían negros, algunas de estas prendas parecían faltarles los botones y tenían algún lado sin coser, otros los comieron las polillas… si tan solo tuviera un costurero podría reparar alguno de estos que están en buen estado.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oigan, sé que están ahí…"

Es fácil saber si hay un fantasma cerca de ti si la atmósfera se vuelve muy Fría de repente, y justamente hay tres cerca mío espiándome.

"¿Como nos descubriste?"

"Es fácil: hace frío."

Lo dije sin rodeos ya que perdí el miedo a ellos de la noche a la mañana, suena rápido, pero no son los primeros fantasmas que veo en mi vida. Se miraron entre si antes de fijar su vista en mí y uno de ellos saco algo escondido en su espalda: un pequeño estuche antiguo de costura, justo lo que necesito.

"Parece que necesitas esto~ iihihihihi"

El más ancho de los tres se río burlonamente, seguido de los otros dos, incluso me acercaban la caja y la alejaban de mi para molestarme, esto es desesperante.

"Bueno, sí, lo necesito, en realidad… necesito muchas cosas…"

Los fantasmas dejaron de moverse y reírse chillonamente para verme con una obvia curiosidad en sus pálidos rostros.

"¿Como que cosas?"

El más delgado y largo de los tres parecía ser el que más preguntas tenía para hacerme.

"Hmmm… bueno… necesito algunas cosas, pero- oh, no, no podría pedírselas, estaría abusando de su amabilidad."

"Oh señorita, podemos ser fantasmas, pero somos unos caballeros."

Ahora el más pequeño de los tres me dirigía la palabra, incluso me dedicó una reverencia mientras se quitaba primero el sombrero, seguido de los otros dos.

'…que mierda?'

Bueno, esto era extraño, por un momento creí que me torturarían mentalmente con bromas hasta el cansancio, pero ahora parecen querer cooperar conmigo, obviamente luego me harán algún tipo de broma muy pesada cuando bajé la guardia.

"¿…de verdad? ¿No me están planeando una broma?"

"Iiihihi~ por ahora no, pero pareces estar en apuros."

Eso es una verdad, no tenía muchas opciones en mis manos, solo los dejaré hacer lo que sea que estén planeando y luego conseguiré sal y la echare por toda la casa.

"…bien, estaré a su cuidado."

Y…volvieron a desaparecer, pero por lo menos dejaron el costurero en una mesita de noche en el cuarto, la tomé en mis manos y me dispuse a reparar la camisa más blanca que había, incluso coloqué algunos botones que le faltaban usando otra que estaba casi destruida por las polillas.  
Usé una costura resistente con doble hilo para darle mayor durabilidad, cuando me di la vuelta para dejar la aguja pude ver un par de zapatos antiguos de vestir negros bien lustrados, un cinturón de cuero y un cepillo antiguos que parecía victoriano, vaya…sí que son considerados.  
Aunque toda la ropa era masculina y antigua, no se veían en un estado tan lamentable y podía repararlas, sé que tendría que darles un lavado, pero no tengo tiempo para eso.  
Mire en todas direcciones para corroborar que los fantasmas se habían ido y me fui al baño que encontré la noche anterior en mi búsqueda de una cama para dormir, increíblemente había agua corriente en esta casa y pude aprovecharla para darme una agradable limpieza en seco y quitar toda la mugre, también me limpie los dientes porque la higiene es primero, ni de broma me voy a meter en la bañera antigua con toda esa mugre que la cubre, me cambié apresuradamente y salí del lugar con el cepillo en mano.

"Oye, tardaste mucho, sabes"

Grimm estaba malhumorado por mi ausencia y la falta del desayuno que le había prometido, pero solo me encogí de hombros y me seguí peinando.

"Tenía que arreglarme, soy una dama después de todo."

Una dama que parecía un hombre en estos momentos, la camisa no me quedaba bien ya que era muy ancha y holgada, el chaleco no enmarcaba mi cuerpo y parecía algo ridículo como me quedaba y los pantalones eran tan largos que tuve que enrollarlos un poco para que quedaran bien, los zapatos al menos parecían ser de mi talle y usé las mismas medias con las que venía la túnica para ahorrar búsqueda…la corbata es otro tema, no parece que la haya atado bien en mi cuello, siempre usé tutoriales de internet para hacerlas pero nunca me salió hacerlo sin un video, en fin, si no fuera por mis pechos y cintura, nadie sospecharía que soy una chica…ojala pudiera usar mis grandes habilidades en el cosplay para parecer a un chico en estos momentos, pero no funcionaría ya que todos ahí vieron que soy una mujer y es poco conveniente ya que tendré que hacerlo todos los días lo cual lastimaría mi cuerpo… agh odio mi suerte.

"¡Oigan chicos!¡Aquí está la cocina!"

Uno de los fantasmas gritó en un lado de la casa, al menos ayudó a que dejara de maldecirme internamente, cuando fuimos los dos lo vimos más claro que el agua: una cocina…una cocina en ruinas.

"Ah…que bonito."

En el Mesón de la cocina habían dejado la caja de comida provisional proporcionada por el amable director Crowley, no mentían cuando dijeron que eran unos caballeros, al menos me han ahorrado la búsqueda de la cocina y de mover los alimentos uno por uno.

"Bueno, a buscar algunas cosas"

Encontré algunos cubiertos, tazas y teteras antiguas llenas de polvo en las alacenas, además parece que este lugar no estaba tan abandonado como pensé, había un congelador de aspecto muy antiguo y anticuado que parecía estar en buen estado, también había una estufa para cocinar igual de antigua, pero ninguna corriente de gas o de combustible conectada a eso, si funcionan ambos me ahorraría muchos problemas.

"A estas cosas solo le faltan una piedra Mágica nueva para funcionar."

"!!!"

El fantasma más flaco estaba flotando detrás de mi explicando lo que necesitaban ¿piedras mágicas, eh? Me pregunto donde se consiguen.  
Le agradecí por la información y me fui a abrir el grifo del lugar para ver si tenía agua como el del baño, parece que también funciona bien, ¡Otra buena noticia! Es un poco agradable saber que algunas cosas funcionan adecuadamente en este lugar abandonado por años, ¿ tal vez sea por la magia? El fantasma menciono piedras mágicas para que funcionasen el congelador y la estufa, significa que son una fuente de energía muy variable.

"Bueno, a trabajar que recién salió el sol"

Podía ver por la ventana del lugar como salían los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, ¡desgraciado cara de cuervo!¡ Podríamos haber dormido más! Pero ahora no es tiempo de quejas, tengo que limpiar estas cosas y hacer algo para desayunar porque el gato malhumorado me está mirando enojado porque lo estoy ignorando.

~·~·~·~·~·~

He preparado un modesto desayuno usando la estufa, la cual he limpiado junto al congelador para poder usarlos en el futuro, aunque lo hice más rápido de lo que creía.  
En una sartén coloqué un trozo de mantequilla y lo expandí para usarlo como aceite y puse el pan de caja a tostar, luego le pedí a Grimm que abriera una lata de atún para usarlo de relleno y cocinarlo, había echo un total de cuatro sándwiches de atún tostados: dos para comer ahora y otras dos para después y aún me quedaba una buena cantidad de pan ya que solo usé ocho rebanadas de las veinte que conté, si consigo algo de levadura podría cocinar más… también use uno de los sacos de té de manzanilla para preparar en una tetera, no necesite usar mucha azúcar ya que tiene un sabor naturalmente dulce.

"Oh Cariño~, el desayuno está listo."

"¡Nyaaah~ al fin!"

Le había dado las sobras de atún para que se entretuviera mientras cocinaba pero eso no parece que lo llenara ya que se devoró su sándwich cortado en un instante, al menos bebió el té que hice con mucho gusto, yo también lo hice porque este desayuno barato me había quedado delicioso, a pesar de que no me gusta mucho el sabor del atún enlatado, pero no puedo ponerme "fina" solo por un capricho tan simple.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me tomó hacer todo esto…parece que la posición del sol indica que fue hace menos de una hora, espero que en esta escuela no entren a clases muy temprano, aunque si llego tarde simplemente digo que nadie me entregó los horarios como una excusa.  
La buena noticia es que encontré en lo más profundo de las estanterías una lonchera antigua de metal que venía con un pequeño termo incluido, no estaban oxidadas y solo tenían un poco de polvo y su limpieza fue fácil, así que ya tenía donde guardar el resto de la comida y el té que sobraba, uno siempre debe tener unos bocadillos de emergencia.

"Bueno Grimm, en marcha."

Deje lo que ensuciamos en el lavamanos para limpiarlos cuando volviera, me aliste atando mi cabello en una coleta baja, pero antes de que pudiera salir con Grimm uno de los fantasmas me detuvo.

"Espera niña, llévate esto contigo."

Entre las transparentes manos del fantasma más ancho había una bandolera antigua de un color Marrón oscuro, parecía que la habían limpiado y estaba lista para usar.

"Yo…gracias, me viene bien eso."

"También hay una libreta y una pluma para usar."

volví a agradecerle, eso fue muy lindo y agradable que no pude evitar sonreír feliz, tomé el artículo y me lo puse, me sentía genial.

"Ah espera."

Me subí a toda prisa al segundo piso para buscar el viejo costurero y guardarlo dentro junto con mi lonchera ¿Por qué hice eso? Esto es ropa vieja, no quiero tener accidentes en el futuro.  
Volví a bajar y ahí estaba Grimm esperándome al lado de la puerta, pisando su patita contra el suelo molesto.

"Oye ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Llegaremos tarde!"

"Me olvide algo."

Cuando salimos, me despedí de los fantasmas que se asomaban por la puerta del lugar y agitaban sus manos, tal vez los juzgué mal, parecen unos buenos tipos, solo un poco trastornados.

~·~·~·~·~·~·

Si no fuera porque el camino estaba marcado con piedra me habría perdido en este enorme lugar, varias veces terminé en una dirección que no era la correcta y me tuve que volver varios pasos para orientarme de nuevo, incluso el trayecto había sido muy largo y agotador como la noche anterior ¿no podrían hacer las cosas más cerca? Hay mucho espacio…  
Por lo menos habíamos logrado llegar a la calle principal sin inconvenientes en el camino, si quitamos el hecho de que casi me meto en el invernadero por error.

"…al fin."

Me siento un poco ansiosa en este lugar, hay muchos jóvenes que rondan mi edad caminando en dirección a la gran estructura de la escuela y yo no sé qué hacer en estos momentos, lo único que se me ocurre es actuar con seriedad.

"Woahh~…¡esto es increíble, sabes! así que esta es la calle principal."

"Si, es interesante…"

"Ayer pude verlas, pero no presté atención, ¿Que son estas estatuas? Son siete de ellas y todos tienen caras terroríficas."

"…estatuas de personas importantes."

"Esta anciana parece especialmente arrogante."

"…luego podremos estudiarla en la biblioteca."

No quería hablar mucho en voz alta sobre las estatuas para que la gente que pasaba no me viera mal, tendré que informarme lo más rápido que pueda para no quedar en vergüenza así que me agache para leer la inscripción que tenían abajo cada una de las esculturas y tomar mi primera "clase de campo", pero no no pude terminar de leerlas porque un chico vino a nosotros pata hablar.

"¿No conoces a la Reina de Corazones?"

Un joven pelirrojo de aspecto algo desarreglado se acercó para hablar con Grimm, tenía una sonrisa tranquila y amable en su cara, como si fuera una persona agradable agradable… pero no me caía bien ya que se siente como si fuera un imbécil, sé que lo vi de reojo, pero se reconocer a la gente de su tipo, solo lo ignore ya que no quiero relacionarme con los demás alumnos de esta escuela para meterme en problemas y continúe leyendo la placa de piedra, pero Grimm parece no importarle relacionarse con este sujeto.

"¿Reina de corazones? ¿Es una persona importante?"

"Hace tiempo ella era la Reina que vivía en el laberinto de rosas."

Y procedió a dar una explicación que nadie le pidió sobre la mujer de los corazones que Era prácticamente lo mismo escrito en la placa como el las otras, solo que lo leyó en voz alta.

"¡E-eso es escalofriante, sabes!"

"¡Es genial! A mí me gusta, porque si la Reina fuera amable, nadie obedecería ¿verdad?"

"Es cierto, es mejor tener un líder fuerte."

Yo solo me gire para evitar meterme en la conversación, no quiero hablar con nadie aquí que tenga la misma cara que este chico.

"Por cierto ¿quién eres tú?"

"Soy Ace, dese hoy soy estudiante de primer año. Encantado de conocerte~"

'A otro idiota con el mismo cuento, no me gusta tu tono.'

"¡Yo soy Grimm! Un genio que planea convertirse en un gran mago. Y esta aburrida chica a mi lado es mi secuaz."

"…"

Le di una palmada en el hocico a Grimm, soltó un chillido de sorpresa y murmuró maldiciones contra mí, pero no me importa. Se que se considera de educación no presentarse si alguien más lo hace delante de ti, aunque es más como una obligación social para cumplir, aún así ya me metieron en la conversación a la fuerza.

"…encantada de conocerte, soy-"

"Oye oye, Ace ¿así que ese León con la cicatriz en el ojo también es alguien importante?"

'Maldito seas gato, ¡No me interrumpas!'

Me sentí muy ofendida que me interrumpiera Grimm, pero no puedo dejar que esto me afecte demasiado, así que hice como si nada hubiera pasado y seguí mirando las estatuas en silencio.  
Aunque en secreto estaba escuchando su conversación ya que estaban relativamente cerca. 

Grimm fue pasando de una estatua a otra y el chico fue diciendo la misma historia de las placas en voz alta, era obvio que le estaba tomando el pelo, sé que tendría que hacer algo para evitar algún problema, ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¿acaso tengo que actuar como si fuera una justiciera de la moral y ley? Hm, eso es fastidioso y toma mucho esfuerzo, no quiero que me vean aquí.

'ah, que fastidio' 

Decidí ignorarlos mientras seguían charlando, si pasa algo me meteré y sacaré a Grimm de ahí solo por la promesa que hice con el director, ahora tengo que pensar con seriedad ya que las estatuas me han revelado mucha información útil de este mundo: países nunca antes había escuchado, especies que creía de mitología o extintas, incluso algunos rasgos de personalidad que podrían tener las personas de aquí, si las estatuas representan gente muy importante no tendría que sorprenderme si encuentro a quienes los idolatran tanto, esto me ayudará a planear más estrategias de supervivencia y a cómo evitar a la gente.

"¡Oooh, un dragón! ¡Un ídolo para todos los monstruos, sabes!"

"Muy genial, ¿Verdad?…a diferencia de cierto Mapache."

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara del chico y toda su amabilidad se fue, Se ha tomado su maldito tiempo para mostrar su verdadera cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un ratata-ace salvaje aparece ¿Qué vas a hacer?
> 
> ->pelear. -Grimm.
> 
> -item. -correr.
> 
> ¿se está entendiendo bien la historia? solo tengo curiosidad.


	7. Primer día, primer idiota

"…"

"…"

"…"

No podía dormir…  
mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y cansado por las actividades físicas y mentales por las que pasé pero mi mente aún estaba divagando con todo lo que me había ocurrido hoy y en lo que ocurriría mañana, esto de llegar a un lugar nuevo de la nada sin siquiera saber qué hora es o el día y tener que quedarme por tiempo indefinido en una realidad que creía que solo era algo que ocurría en la ficción… no era algo con lo que podía relajarme. 

Mire a Grimm acurrucarse como una bola de pelos mientras dormía cómodamente a mi lado, era relajante verlo tan tranquilo, su pelaje se siente muy suave en mis manos que vuelvo a acariciarlo inconscientemente, hacer eso hace que mis parpados se sientan cada vez más pesados mientas más lo acariciaba que terminé cayendo profundamente dormida sin darme cuenta.

~·~·~·~·~·~~·

No sé qué horas eran, pero estoy segura de que me desmaye del agotamiento y ahora no quiero levantarme de la cama, solo me acurruque más cerca de Grimm y lo abrase contra mi pecho para intentar dormir de nuevo, pero una voz burlona hizo que toda la neblina del sueño que tenía encima se fuera por la ventana.

"Hihihihi…¿No se supone que asistirían al campus hoy?"

"Hnngh…nyamm…cinco minutos más…"

"Si sigues así y sigues holgazaneando, tal vez nunca más puedas despertarte."

"¡Como nosotros!¡hihihihihi!"

"Ah…no otra vez…"

"¡¿Fugyah?!¡son esos fantasmas otra vez, sabes!"

Grimm se despertó de golpe y ya estaba listo para luchar contra los fantasmas, en cambio yo no tenía ninguna intención de pelear a primeras horas de la mañana y solo me levanté perezosamente de la cama y bostece como la floja de corazón que soy.

"Buenos días para ustedes también..."

"¿Eh? Buenos días-¿Es verdad que van a vivir aquí a partir de hoy?¡Por fin alguien a quien hacer bromas, iiiihihihihih!"

"Los echare algún día, sabes"

Grimm estaba muy molesto con los fantasmas, pero yo solo me sentía indiferente con ellos, igual había escuchado historias donde vivos y espectros convivían en la misma casa y no se hacen nada, aunque ahora que los veo bien solo parecen ser unos bromistas con un humor muy oscuro que asesinos translucidos.  
Quería preguntarles que hora era, pero ellos simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y escuché como unos pasos muy familiares se aproximaban al cuarto, parece que Crowley nos ha encontrado.

"Buenos días, ustedes dos ¿pudieron dormir bien?"

Se nota que tiene mucha energía para estar despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, ni siquiera ha salido el condenado sol.

"¡Cuando nos acostamos en la cama, la parte inferior de la cama se cayó y nos sorprendió, sabes!  
¿cuánto tiempo descuido este lugar hasta la ruina?¡Incluso nos despertaron los fantasmas en la mañana, esto es lo peor, sabes!"

"Meh, yo dormí profundamente"

Estoy del asco, pero por lo menos creo que dormí lo suficiente como para no morirme del cansancio por el resto del día.

"¡Aunque terminaste en un universo alterno, es bueno que seas bastante audaz!  
Bueno, ahora que eso está fuera de lugar, hablemos de lo que te espera para hoy."

~·~·~·~·~·~

Bajamos al primer piso para conversar sobre las actividades programadas de hoy, yo aún estaba en mi horrible camisón antiguo que usé la noche anterior como pijama, pero parece que eso no le importó mucho al director o simplemente lo ignoró.

"Después de las clases su trabajo será limpiar la academia… sin embargo, este campus es enorme y terminar de limpiarlo en un día es imposible de hacerlo, así que solo por hoy van a hacer la limpieza de la calle principal a la biblioteca ¿Entendido, señorita?"

Creo que estoy familiarizada con el lugar al que menciona ya que está cerca de la biblioteca, la cual siento que le agarré algo de cariño.

"Por favor, vigila a Grimm para que no cause más alborotos como ayer."

"Entendido, señor."

"Confío en ti. No olvides ir a comer en la cafetería para el almuerzo.  
Bueno, espero que trabajes duro con tus tareas y clases."

Y…se fue sin mirar atrás, espere ¡No me dio mis horarios de clases!¡ni siquiera sé que curso es al que asisto o cual es mi primera asignatura!… ni siquiera tengo materiales para estudiar… 

"¡Tks…no soporto hacer cosas como limpiar!¡Quiero asistir a clase de magia y HACER ¡PUM!¡DUDUDUUUUN! ¡Justo así y disparar magia, sabes!"

Solo me limité a suspirar, fue mi maravillosa idea mantenerlo conmigo, ahora me lo tengo que aguantar.

"Una vez hayamos terminado de limpiar, vayamos a estudiar en la biblioteca."

"*balbuceos de felino enojado*"

Parece que alguien está muy molesto y enojado porque no puede ir a clases conmigo~, no puedo quejarme, yo ni se cuáles son las mías y me dejaron aquí como si nada.

"Oye, aún tenemos tiempo, vamos a desayunar."

Mis dulces palabras cambiaron el humor de Grimm a un gatito feliz y alegre, incluso saltó de la emoción por la idea.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Se que le dije a Grimm que haría el desayuno, pero primero tengo que encontrar ropa para usar, no creo que en este mundo a la gente le guste salir en ropa de cama. Examine algunos de los muebles de diferentes cuartos en busca de prendas de vestir útiles y en buen estado para usar pero solo encontré varias camisas blancas, corbatas rayadas, pantalones negros y lo que creo que son chalecos formales para hombres de un tono azul muy oscuro que casi parecían negros, algunas de estas prendas parecían faltarles los botones y tenían algún lado sin coser, otros los comieron las polillas… si tan solo tuviera un costurero podría reparar alguno de estos que están en buen estado.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oigan, sé que están ahí…"

Es fácil saber si hay un fantasma cerca de ti si la atmósfera se vuelve muy Fría de repente, y justamente hay tres cerca mío espiándome.

"¿Como nos descubriste?"

"Es fácil: hace frío."

Lo dije sin rodeos ya que perdí el miedo a ellos de la noche a la mañana, suena rápido, pero no son los primeros fantasmas que veo en mi vida. Se miraron entre si antes de fijar su vista en mí y uno de ellos saco algo escondido en su espalda: un pequeño estuche antiguo de costura, justo lo que necesito.

"Parece que necesitas esto~ iihihihihi"

El más ancho de los tres se río burlonamente, seguido de los otros dos, incluso me acercaban la caja y la alejaban de mi para molestarme, esto es desesperante.

"Bueno, sí, lo necesito, en realidad… necesito muchas cosas…"

Los fantasmas dejaron de moverse y reírse chillonamente para verme con una obvia curiosidad en sus pálidos rostros.

"¿Como que cosas?"

El más delgado y largo de los tres parecía ser el que más preguntas tenía para hacerme.

"Hmmm… bueno… necesito algunas cosas, pero- oh, no, no podría pedírselas, estaría abusando de su amabilidad."

"Oh señorita, podemos ser fantasmas, pero somos unos caballeros."

Ahora el más pequeño de los tres me dirigía la palabra, incluso me dedicó una reverencia mientras se quitaba primero el sombrero, seguido de los otros dos.

'…que mierda?'

Bueno, esto era extraño, por un momento creí que me torturarían mentalmente con bromas hasta el cansancio, pero ahora parecen querer cooperar conmigo, obviamente luego me harán algún tipo de broma muy pesada cuando bajé la guardia.

"¿…de verdad? ¿No me están planeando una broma?"

"Iiihihi~ por ahora no, pero pareces estar en apuros."

Eso es una verdad, no tenía muchas opciones en mis manos, solo los dejaré hacer lo que sea que estén planeando y luego conseguiré sal y la echare por toda la casa.

"…bien, estaré a su cuidado."

Y…volvieron a desaparecer, pero por lo menos dejaron el costurero en una mesita de noche en el cuarto, la tomé en mis manos y me dispuse a reparar la camisa más blanca que había, incluso coloqué algunos botones que le faltaban usando otra que estaba casi destruida por las polillas.  
Usé una costura resistente con doble hilo para darle mayor durabilidad, cuando me di la vuelta para dejar la aguja pude ver un par de zapatos antiguos de vestir negros bien lustrados, un cinturón de cuero y un cepillo antiguos que parecía victoriano, vaya…sí que son considerados.  
Aunque toda la ropa era masculina y antigua, no se veían en un estado tan lamentable y podía repararlas, sé que tendría que darles un lavado, pero no tengo tiempo para eso.  
Mire en todas direcciones para corroborar que los fantasmas se habían ido y me fui al baño que encontré la noche anterior en mi búsqueda de una cama para dormir, increíblemente había agua corriente en esta casa y pude aprovecharla para darme una agradable limpieza en seco y quitar toda la mugre, también me limpie los dientes porque la higiene es primero, ni de broma me voy a meter en la bañera antigua con toda esa mugre que la cubre, me cambié apresuradamente y salí del lugar con el cepillo en mano.

"Oye, tardaste mucho, sabes"

Grimm estaba malhumorado por mi ausencia y la falta del desayuno que le había prometido, pero solo me encogí de hombros y me seguí peinando.

"Tenía que arreglarme, soy una dama después de todo."

Una dama que parecía un hombre en estos momentos, la camisa no me quedaba bien ya que era muy ancha y holgada, el chaleco no enmarcaba mi cuerpo y parecía algo ridículo como me quedaba y los pantalones eran tan largos que tuve que enrollarlos un poco para que quedaran bien, los zapatos al menos parecían ser de mi talle y usé las mismas medias con las que venía la túnica para ahorrar búsqueda…la corbata es otro tema, no parece que la haya atado bien en mi cuello, siempre usé tutoriales de internet para hacerlas pero nunca me salió hacerlo sin un video, en fin, si no fuera por mis pechos y cintura, nadie sospecharía que soy una chica…ojala pudiera usar mis grandes habilidades en el cosplay para parecer a un chico en estos momentos, pero no funcionaría ya que todos ahí vieron que soy una mujer y es poco conveniente ya que tendré que hacerlo todos los días lo cual lastimaría mi cuerpo… agh odio mi suerte.

"¡Oigan chicos!¡Aquí está la cocina!"

Uno de los fantasmas gritó en un lado de la casa, al menos ayudó a que dejara de maldecirme internamente, cuando fuimos los dos lo vimos más claro que el agua: una cocina…una cocina en ruinas.

"Ah…que bonito."

En el Mesón de la cocina habían dejado la caja de comida provisional proporcionada por el amable director Crowley, no mentían cuando dijeron que eran unos caballeros, al menos me han ahorrado la búsqueda de la cocina y de mover los alimentos uno por uno.

"Bueno, a buscar algunas cosas"

Encontré algunos cubiertos, tazas y teteras antiguas llenas de polvo en las alacenas, además parece que este lugar no estaba tan abandonado como pensé, había un congelador de aspecto muy antiguo y anticuado que parecía estar en buen estado, también había una estufa para cocinar igual de antigua, pero ninguna corriente de gas o de combustible conectada a eso, si funcionan ambos me ahorraría muchos problemas.

"A estas cosas solo le faltan una piedra Mágica nueva para funcionar."

"!!!"

El fantasma más flaco estaba flotando detrás de mi explicando lo que necesitaban ¿piedras mágicas, eh? Me pregunto donde se consiguen.  
Le agradecí por la información y me fui a abrir el grifo del lugar para ver si tenía agua como el del baño, parece que también funciona bien, ¡Otra buena noticia! Es un poco agradable saber que algunas cosas funcionan adecuadamente en este lugar abandonado por años, ¿ tal vez sea por la magia? El fantasma menciono piedras mágicas para que funcionasen el congelador y la estufa, significa que son una fuente de energía muy variable.

"Bueno, a trabajar que recién salió el sol"

Podía ver por la ventana del lugar como salían los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, ¡desgraciado cara de cuervo!¡ Podríamos haber dormido más! Pero ahora no es tiempo de quejas, tengo que limpiar estas cosas y hacer algo para desayunar porque el gato malhumorado me está mirando enojado porque lo estoy ignorando.

~·~·~·~·~·~

He preparado un modesto desayuno usando la estufa, la cual he limpiado junto al congelador para poder usarlos en el futuro, aunque lo hice más rápido de lo que creía.  
En una sartén coloqué un trozo de mantequilla y lo expandí para usarlo como aceite y puse el pan de caja a tostar, luego le pedí a Grimm que abriera una lata de atún para usarlo de relleno y cocinarlo, había echo un total de cuatro sándwiches de atún tostados: dos para comer ahora y otras dos para después y aún me quedaba una buena cantidad de pan ya que solo usé ocho rebanadas de las veinte que conté, si consigo algo de levadura podría cocinar más… también use uno de los sacos de té de manzanilla para preparar en una tetera, no necesite usar mucha azúcar ya que tiene un sabor naturalmente dulce.

"Oh Cariño~, el desayuno está listo."

"¡Nyaaah~ al fin!"

Le había dado las sobras de atún para que se entretuviera mientras cocinaba pero eso no parece que lo llenara ya que se devoró su sándwich cortado en un instante, al menos bebió el té que hice con mucho gusto, yo también lo hice porque este desayuno barato me había quedado delicioso, a pesar de que no me gusta mucho el sabor del atún enlatado, pero no puedo ponerme "fina" solo por un capricho tan simple.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me tomó hacer todo esto…parece que la posición del sol indica que fue hace menos de una hora, espero que en esta escuela no entren a clases muy temprano, aunque si llego tarde simplemente digo que nadie me entregó los horarios como una excusa.  
La buena noticia es que encontré en lo más profundo de las estanterías una lonchera antigua de metal que venía con un pequeño termo incluido, no estaban oxidadas y solo tenían un poco de polvo y su limpieza fue fácil, así que ya tenía donde guardar el resto de la comida y el té que sobraba, uno siempre debe tener unos bocadillos de emergencia.

"Bueno Grimm, en marcha."

Deje lo que ensuciamos en el lavamanos para limpiarlos cuando volviera, me aliste atando mi cabello en una coleta baja, pero antes de que pudiera salir con Grimm uno de los fantasmas me detuvo.

"Espera niña, llévate esto contigo."

Entre las transparentes manos del fantasma más ancho había una bandolera antigua de un color Marrón oscuro, parecía que la habían limpiado y estaba lista para usar.

"Yo…gracias, me viene bien eso."

"También hay una libreta y una pluma para usar."

volví a agradecerle, eso fue muy lindo y agradable que no pude evitar sonreír feliz, tomé el artículo y me lo puse, me sentía genial.

"Ah espera."

Me subí a toda prisa al segundo piso para buscar el viejo costurero y guardarlo dentro junto con mi lonchera ¿Por qué hice eso? Esto es ropa vieja, no quiero tener accidentes en el futuro.  
Volví a bajar y ahí estaba Grimm esperándome al lado de la puerta, pisando su patita contra el suelo molesto.

"Oye ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Llegaremos tarde!"

"Me olvide algo."

Cuando salimos, me despedí de los fantasmas que se asomaban por la puerta del lugar y agitaban sus manos, tal vez los juzgué mal, parecen unos buenos tipos, solo un poco trastornados.

~·~·~·~·~·~·

Si no fuera porque el camino estaba marcado con piedra me habría perdido en este enorme lugar, varias veces terminé en una dirección que no era la correcta y me tuve que volver varios pasos para orientarme de nuevo, incluso el trayecto había sido muy largo y agotador como la noche anterior ¿no podrían hacer las cosas más cerca? Hay mucho espacio…  
Por lo menos habíamos logrado llegar a la calle principal sin inconvenientes en el camino, si quitamos el hecho de que casi me meto en el invernadero por error.

"…al fin."

Me siento un poco ansiosa en este lugar, hay muchos jóvenes que rondan mi edad caminando en dirección a la gran estructura de la escuela y yo no sé qué hacer en estos momentos, lo único que se me ocurre es actuar con seriedad.

"Woahh~…¡esto es increíble, sabes! así que esta es la calle principal."

"Si, es interesante…"

"Ayer pude verlas, pero no presté atención, ¿Que son estas estatuas? Son siete de ellas y todos tienen caras terroríficas."

"…estatuas de personas importantes."

"Esta anciana parece especialmente arrogante."

"…luego podremos estudiarla en la biblioteca."

No quería hablar mucho en voz alta sobre las estatuas para que la gente que pasaba no me viera mal, tendré que informarme lo más rápido que pueda para no quedar en vergüenza así que me agache para leer la inscripción que tenían abajo cada una de las esculturas y tomar mi primera "clase de campo", pero no no pude terminar de leerlas porque un chico vino a nosotros pata hablar.

"¿No conoces a la Reina de Corazones?"

Un joven pelirrojo de aspecto algo desarreglado se acercó para hablar con Grimm, tenía una sonrisa tranquila y amable en su cara, como si fuera una persona agradable agradable… pero no me caía bien ya que se siente como si fuera un imbécil, sé que lo vi de reojo, pero se reconocer a la gente de su tipo, solo lo ignore ya que no quiero relacionarme con los demás alumnos de esta escuela para meterme en problemas y continúe leyendo la placa de piedra, pero Grimm parece no importarle relacionarse con este sujeto.

"¿Reina de corazones? ¿Es una persona importante?"

"Hace tiempo ella era la Reina que vivía en el laberinto de rosas."

Y procedió a dar una explicación que nadie le pidió sobre la mujer de los corazones que Era prácticamente lo mismo escrito en la placa como el las otras, solo que lo leyó en voz alta.

"¡E-eso es escalofriante, sabes!"

"¡Es genial! A mí me gusta, porque si la Reina fuera amable, nadie obedecería ¿verdad?"

"Es cierto, es mejor tener un líder fuerte."

Yo solo me gire para evitar meterme en la conversación, no quiero hablar con nadie aquí que tenga la misma cara que este chico.

"Por cierto ¿quién eres tú?"

"Soy Ace, dese hoy soy estudiante de primer año. Encantado de conocerte~"

'A otro idiota con el mismo cuento, no me gusta tu tono.'

"¡Yo soy Grimm! Un genio que planea convertirse en un gran mago. Y esta aburrida chica a mi lado es mi secuaz."

"…"

Le di una palmada en el hocico a Grimm, soltó un chillido de sorpresa y murmuró maldiciones contra mí, pero no me importa. Se que se considera de educación no presentarse si alguien más lo hace delante de ti, aunque es más como una obligación social para cumplir, aún así ya me metieron en la conversación a la fuerza.

"…encantada de conocerte, soy-"

"Oye oye, Ace ¿así que ese León con la cicatriz en el ojo también es alguien importante?"

'Maldito seas gato, ¡No me interrumpas!'

Me sentí muy ofendida que me interrumpiera Grimm, pero no puedo dejar que esto me afecte demasiado, así que hice como si nada hubiera pasado y seguí mirando las estatuas en silencio.  
Aunque en secreto estaba escuchando su conversación ya que estaban relativamente cerca. 

Grimm fue pasando de una estatua a otra y el chico fue diciendo la misma historia de las placas en voz alta, era obvio que le estaba tomando el pelo, sé que tendría que hacer algo para evitar algún problema, ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¿acaso tengo que actuar como si fuera una justiciera de la moral y ley? Hm, eso es fastidioso y toma mucho esfuerzo, no quiero que me vean aquí.

'ah, que fastidio' 

Decidí ignorarlos mientras seguían charlando, si pasa algo me meteré y sacaré a Grimm de ahí solo por la promesa que hice con el director, ahora tengo que pensar con seriedad ya que las estatuas me han revelado mucha información útil de este mundo: países nunca antes había escuchado, especies que creía de mitología o extintas, incluso algunos rasgos de personalidad que podrían tener las personas de aquí, si las estatuas representan gente muy importante no tendría que sorprenderme si encuentro a quienes los idolatran tanto, esto me ayudará a planear más estrategias de supervivencia y a cómo evitar a la gente.

"¡Oooh, un dragón! ¡Un ídolo para todos los monstruos, sabes!"

"Muy genial, ¿Verdad?…a diferencia de cierto Mapache."

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara del chico y toda su amabilidad se fue, Se ha tomado su maldito tiempo para mostrar su verdadera cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un ratata-ace salvaje aparece ¿Qué vas a hacer?
> 
> ->pelear. -Grimm.
> 
> -item. -correr.
> 
> ¿se está entendiendo bien la historia? solo tengo curiosidad.


	8. tu cara está golpeando mi puño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feliz año nuevo a todos! espero lo hayan pasado bien y que se estén cuidando como tiene que ser, les deseo los más dulces deseos a cada uno que lea esto y... este año nuevo estará lleno de sorpresas!  
> (me disculpo por la inactividad de casi un mes, es que tenía que completar muchos trabajos y fiestas)

"Muy genial, ¿Verdad…? a diferencia de cierto Mapache."

"Funagh?!"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara del chico y toda su amabilidad se fue, Se ha tomado su maldito tiempo para mostrar su verdadera cara.

"Pfft… ¡Ahhahhah! ¡No puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Ahhahahaha!"

'Que chico más ruidoso…¿no puede reírse como una persona normal?'

"Oigan, ustedes son los que causaron un desastre durante la ceremonia, ¿Verdad? ¡Una chica metida en una escuela de hombres que no la puede clasificar el espejo de la oscuridad, y el monstruo que no llamaron! Maldición, me estaba realmente esforzando demasiado para no reírme durante toda la ceremonia."

"¿¡Que!? ¡Que chico tan grosero, sabes!"

"Entonces al no ser capaz de inscribirte, ¿te convertiste en el encargado de limpieza? Hahaha, patético."

"¡¿Nya…nyaaa……?!"

"Y tú, para ser una chica tienes una cara muy aterradora, pffft, ni siquiera en la ceremonia de entrada cambiaste tu expresión y trataste mal a los líderes, ¿Acaso no tienes sentido común? Hahaha."

"…Que…?"

Espera, ¿Acaso…este chico ahora se está metiendo conmigo? Mi rostro, ¿se ve aterrador? Estaba tan nerviosa en la ceremonia que solo podía mantener una expresión de poker para controlar mis nervios que me carcomían internamente, no, no puedo dejar que un tipo cualquiera venga aquí y me intimide, no soy una niñita.

"Y ni siquiera conocen a los "siete grandes" ¿Que tan ignorantes son ustedes dos? Antes de asistir a Night Raven Collegue, recomiendo empiecen de nuevo desde el jardín de niños. Pfftttt..."

"Gunununu…"

"…"

"Te hable para burlarme un poco de ti, pero supongo que esto supera mis expectativas. ¡Bueno a diferencia de los dos tengo clases! Buena suerte en su limpieza~"

"¡Ese tipo---! ¡No puedo dejar que solo diga eso! ¡Estoy realmente molesto, sabes! -"

Grimm no es el único que está enojado con este sujeto tan arrogante, yo también lo estoy y demasiado, pero no puedo permitir que este gatito se ponga a pelear con el mocoso pelirrojo así que le puse mi mano encima de su peluda cabeza para frenar su caminata hacia el chico, lo cual ha funcionado porque me está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, parece muy sorprendido y asustado porque puse una expresión muy oscura en mi cara, supongo que ya se dio cuenta de que estoy muy molesta.  
Solté a Grimm y me acerqué por la espalda del tal Ace, sujetando con fuerza su hombro y girándolo para que nos enfrentemos, él es ligeramente más alto que yo, pero eso no me importa en estos momentos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso? Viniste hasta aquí para molestarnos por diversión ¿Y crees que vas a salir con las manos limpias~? Oh que inocente."

Le he dedicado la sonrisa más oscura de villano que he practicado por semanas para las convenciones, me siento orgullosa de usarla para intimidar a la gente similar a este sujeto, pero parece que también asusté a Grimm ya que escuché su agudo grito de sorpresa, aun así, no está logrando el mayor efecto que quiero con el chico: retroceder del miedo, ah que molesto que es.

"¡¿E-eh?! ¡Pero eres una chica! ¡Tú no te ensuciarías las manos para pelear!"

"¿Oh, en serio~?"

Este chico o tiene agallas o es muy idiota, tal vez las dos, pero pronto lo confirmare, no voy a permitir que alguien se burle de mí nunca más y tampoco voy a dejarlo salir como si nada haya pasado.  
Antes de seguir alargando el silencio de suspenso, levanté mi puño izquierdo a la altura de mi hombro y tomé el impulso suficiente para darle un buen golpe en toda su estúpida cara, logrando hacerlo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás por el repentino impacto y se puso a acariciar su mejilla magullada; ahora que he comenzado una pelea no puedo vacilar.

"¡Woah! ¡¿Ack, que demonios estás haciendo?!"

"Hm~ digamos que eso es por burlarte de mí~."

"Eh~, empezando una pelea conmigo, tienes agallas ¡Lo mismo va para ti!"

El pelirrojo intentó devolverme el mismo golpe contra mí pero él no sabe que la defensa personal es un arte que toda chica tiene que aprender y no soy la excepción; su movimiento es muy descuidado y abierto que me ha permitido meter mi mano izquierda y golpear su fosa del codo para doblar su brazo y frenar su movimiento, aproveche también para devolverle otro golpe con mi puño derecho, pero fue con menor fuerza que el que di con el izquierdo; porque soy zurda; aun así la intensidad del impacto lo hizo retroceder de nuevo, ¿Ya lo habré echo enojar? Creí que me insultaría o se abalanzaría sobre mí y ahí lo neutralizaría con una llave, pero me dedicó una sonrisa burlona, parece que tiene un truco bajo la manga si me sonríe como si no fuera nada que le di dos puñetazos en la cara.

"¡Toma esto!"

Un vendaval comenzó a soplar en mi dirección y me cubrí con mis brazos para que la basura del suelo no me golpeara la cara, Grimm se estaba aferrando al suelo de piedra para que no lo levantara el viento detrás de mí, no podía verlo bien porque el viento me dificultaba ver y escuchar gracias al chico pelirrojo.

"¡Este tipo usó magia para hacer soplar el viento! ¡Vamos secuas, has algo!"

'así que tienes magia que puede controlar el viento ¿eh?'

Puedo ver como poco a poco varios alumnos se están acercando a nosotros y rodeándonos en un círculo, incluso Grimm se metió entre ellos para evitar el viento y "apoyarme" en mi pequeña riña.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una pelea?"

"¡Genial!¡Dale una paliza!"

"¡Nyaaa, vamos secuas, enséñale quién manda!"

Cuando Ace dejó de soplar viento como un ventilador, aprovechó para acercarse a mi he intentar darme otro golpe en la cara, solo logro rozar mi mejilla porque retrocedí justo a tiempo, bastardo…¡me estaba distrayendo para golpearme con la guardia baja!

"Como si tus pequeñas manos pudieran lastimarme."

"Ríete, pero te he golpeado más de lo que tu podrías."

Se que no tendría que echar más leña al fuego, pero Grimm esta ahí dándome apoyo moral y puedo escuchar a los demás alumnos decir varias cosas sobre que doy miedo…espera, ¿y si uso esta pelea para darme una imagen de chica ruda? Si es así… los hombres me evitarían y mi estadía estudiantil sería sin interacción con las personas ¡soy una genia! Nadie me conoce aquí así que puedo aprovechar y crear mi propia nueva identidad que me beneficie.

"¡Tks!"

Ese bastardo pelirrojo volvió a usar su molesto viento contra mí para distraerme, pero está apuntando muy arriba el ataque, me agache para que la fuerza del viento no me hiciera tanto efecto en frenar mis movimientos y me acerqué rápidamente para darle un buen golpe en el estómago, doblándolo del dolor, lastimosamente él se recompuso muy rápido y me sujetó de la ropa impidiéndome retroceder y me dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz, el impacto me hizo caer al suelo y apretar donde me dolía, pero cuando miré mi mano, pude ver una buena cantidad de mi sangre en ella, todo el lugar quedó envuelto en jadeos de sorpresa y pánico, incluso el pelirrojo parecía estar afectado por la vista.

"¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Tu nariz!"

Me levanté sin quejarme del dolor punzante en mi nariz y me acerqué a él con la mayor ira grabada en mi cara, parece que no puede retroceder del pánico por ver sangre, lo cual me ha permitido sujetarlo del saco de su uniforme y darle un cabezazo con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que ambos caigamos al suelo por el impacto y el pánico se apoderó de todos los que nos rodeaban, algunos alumnos estaban gritando por ayuda y otros vitoreaban mi ataque, Grimm también estaba jadeando del miedo.  
sé que darle un cabezazo haría que mi nariz sangrara aún más, pero no podía permitirme parecer débil ante todos estos extraños chicos, mi plan de ser la chica ruda de la escuela se está poniendo en marcha.  
Me tape la nariz para intentar parar el sangrado y que no lo vean tanta gente, se está filtrando de mis dedos y manchando mi camisa blanca, es difícil quitar la sangre si no tienes agua oxigenada y tiene que ser rápido porque si no la mancha será muy mala, Grimm se apresuró a mi para ver cómo estaba el estado de su "secuaz", parecía algo preocupado, pero eso no calmaría mi dolor.

"¡¡¡OIGAN!!!¡¿Qué pasa con todo este alboroto?!"

Oh no, el no… justo en este momento cuando pensaba noquearlo aparece el directo, Ace intenta levantarse del suelo aun masajeando su frente y el chichón que le he hecho, mientras que Grimm se intenta refugiar detrás de mi espalda, los demás alumnos que estaban vitoreando la pelea se retiraron huyendo de la escena aterrados.

"Ack, director…"

Entonces un hombre mayor procedió a usar un látigo sobre un menor de edad y un monstruo, la escena que acabo de ver podría parecerse a una sacada de alguna novela no apta para menores… me preparé mentalmente para que me diera un golpe a mí también…que nunca llegó, milagrosamente.

"¡Dueeeeeele!"

"¡Fugyaaaaaaaah! E-eso duele, sabes…"

"¡Este es mi latigazo de amor! ¡Pasarán otros cien años antes de que puedas dejarme atrás! "

Ace y Grimm quedaron inmovilizados en el suelo por ese extraño artefacto, el director caminó en mi dirección para mirarme con una expresión de enojo y decepción que me hizo estremecer.

"Ha……hace no mucho dije,” No causes ningún problema”, ¿ No?"

*glup*

Luego se giró y miró a Ace con la misma expresión que me dedicó a mí.

"¡Pelear al frente de las estatuas de los siete grandes! ¡Realmente parece que quieres que te expulse!"

"¡Espere! ¡Todo menos eso!"

"Y usted también, joven señorita, le pedí que vigilara a Grimm y es usted quién se mete en problemas."

Puedo sentir su decepción apuñalándome en lo más profundo de mi corazón, estoy sintiendo algo de remordimiento por mis acciones descuidadas, debí de pensarlo mejor en vez de actuar tan imprudentemente.

"Yo…lo siento."

El director clavó su mirada sobre mi nariz que estaba sangrando, pude ver por sus ojos amarillos que se volvieron redondos por la sorpresa y preocupación.

"Esto es grandioso……tu. Año y nombre."

La voz de Crowley se escuchaba tan fría y seca comparada con la de esta mañana, que era alegre y dulce. Ace parece resignado y solo se limitó a responder sumisamente.

"Ace Trappola…primer año."

"Bueno, entonces Trappola, Grimm y la señorita. Como castigo, declaro que ustedes tres tendrán que limpiar 100 ventanas."

"¡¿N-nyaa…?!¡básicamente es su culpa por burlarse de nosotros, sabes!"

"¡¿E-ehh?! ¡¿Yo también?!"

'¿De qué se queja este imbécil? Podría haberme roto la nariz y ser expulsado sin previo aviso.'

"¡Por supuesto! después de la escuela Reúnanse en la cafetería, ¿Entendido?"

"………si"

"Ha pasado mucho desde ayer, sabes."

"…sí, señor."

Antes de retirarse, el director se paró al lado mío, aun con esa expresión fría en su cara, y me susurró.

"Ve primero a la enfermería."

Asentí obedientemente a sus palabras y luego se retiró del lugar, Ace aún me miraba enojado por la pelea que tuvimos.

*bleh*

Le mostré la lengua en señal de burla y lo escuché murmurar maldiciones contra mi mientras se iba enojado con las manos en sus bolsillos, que mocoso más molesto.

"Ah maldición!"

"¡¿Nya?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!"

Grimm parecía alterado por mi repentino grito.

"No me dijo donde quedaba la enfermería…ni la cafetería…"

Ahora estamos atrapados en un pequeño dilema.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Me metí en las instalaciones de escuela muy malhumorada y le pregunté al primer chico que se atrevió a hacer contacto visual conmigo donde quedaba la enfermería, parecía muy preocupado por ver mi rostro ensangrentado, yo solo me límite a calmarlo vagamente.  
Viéndolo de cerca…este muchacho era mucho más pequeño que yo y tenía una apariencia de una muñeca muy hermosa, sus ojos también eran muy hermosos y delicados, si no fuera por su voz habría creído que era una chica, ¡suficiente! No puedo dejarme atontar por una cara bonita, tengo prisa.  
Le agradecí por sus instrucciones y me fui en la dirección que me dio, Grimm estaba conmigo siguiendo mis pasos silenciosamente sin problema alguno.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Llegué a una parte de algún pasillo con un cartel que decía "enfermería", golpeé la puerta y escuché un "adelante", entré ahí pidiendo permiso y un encantador hombre de mediana edad me recibió con una sonrisa amable, pero luego me miró muy sorprendido.

"O-oh…"

"¿Se puede reparar?"

Me pidió que me sentara en una de las camas de la enfermería y yo solo obedecí sin chillar, Grimm también subió a la misma cama mirando en silencio mi cara.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

El hombre me revisó con mucho cuidado para no lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba, pero parece que nada está roto y solo fue una falsa alarma, me colocó un ungüento sobre la nariz que apestaba horrible, pero hizo que el dolor poco a poco fuera disminuyendo junto con la hinchazón, como si fuera arte de magia…bruh, estoy en un mundo mágico, no tendría que sorprenderme o hare que la gente sospeche.

"Tuviste suerte, solo fue un pequeño golpe, pero aún así tendrás que colocarte esto durante unos días para calmar la zona afectada."

El señor mee entregó un recipiente pequeño y redondo de la misma cosa que me echó en la cara, luego me dijo que podía retirarme y que, si me seguía doliendo lo fuera a ver, pero antes de irme le pregunté donde quedaba la cafetería y me dio las instrucciones para llegar ahí, di las gracias y salí aún con Grimm siguiéndome el paso, él estaba muy silencioso y las expresiones de su rostro se contorsionaban constantemente, como si quisiera decir algo, veamos que tiene para contar.

"…muy bien, dime que pasa."

"¡¿Nyah?!"

"Tienes cara como si quisieras decir algo, dímelo."

"Mph, tú vas y peleas con ese tipo sin que te de la orden de que lo hagas, eres un subordinado muy problemático, sabes."

"Fufu~"

No pude evitar reírme, voy a suponer que está preocupado por mí, pero no quiere decirlo con palabras.

"Bueno, bueno~, no más peleas por el momento."

"Fgm…bien, que así sea, no quisiera que mis subordinados se lastimen y no puedan trabajar para mí."

Este gato de gran tamaño es muy gracioso y cómico, le acaricié con cariño su cabeza y lo escuché refunfuñar molesto, pero no quitó mi mano de su cabeza.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Nos tomó unos pocos minutos llegar a la cafetería, entramos a un lugar enorme con muchas mesas y personas, algunos de ellos me evitaron cuando pasé a su lado, parece que se ha extendido el rumor de la pelea y está funcionando, puedo ver como algunas miradas se clavan sobre mí, supongo que es algo positivo que mantengan distancia.  
Me senté junto con Grimm en una de las mesas vacías y alejadas del lugar y me limité a solo quedarme en ese lugar con mi expresión muy molesta, doble las mangas de mi camisa hasta los codos y saqué de mi bolso la lonchera para buscar dos de los cuatro pedazos de sándwiches de atún que hice de más en el desayuno y le di uno a Grimm, me comí la mitad del otro mientras lo veía felizmente consumir el bocadillo, al menos eso lo tendrá ocupado por un rato mientras esperamos a que termine el almuerzo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"¡Fnyagh… no puedo creer que tengamos que limpiar 100 ventanas!¡Es tu culpa, sabes!"

"Esto podría ser más rápido si alguien me diera una mano."

La hora del almuerzo ya había acabado hace unos diez minutos, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado del lugar dejándonos a Grimm y a mí el suficiente espacio para limpiar, pero el pelirrojo aún no aparecía para pagar por sus crímenes.

"De todos modos, ese tipo Ace llega tarde, sabes. ¡Tiene muchas agallas para hacernos esperar luego de la paliza que le diste!"

"……pff…"

es cierto que le di unos buenos golpes a ese idiota, pero aun así no gané ya que quedó como un empate, me límite a pedir en la cocina un balde con agua y un trapo para limpiar las ventanas del lugar mientras esperábamos la llegada del mocoso ese; quisiera que Grimm me estuviera ayudando, pero no voy a obligarlo ya que fui yo quién lo metió en esto.

~·~·~·~·~·~

Habían pasado otros diez minutos mientras esperábamos la llegada del mocoso cabeza de antorcha, pero parece que su llegada nunca ocurriría y Grimm estaba cada vez más impaciente.

"………No puedo creerlo, ¿ Acaso no está tardando demasiado? ¡No me digas que nos abandonó!"

"…hmm~, es posible."

Viendo la cara de idiota que poseía, no me sorprendería que abandonara todo solo porque no quiere aceptar sus responsabilidades, como golpearme en la nariz.

"¡No puedo perdonarlo por dejarnos los castigos solo a nosotros, sabes!"

"Bueno, tienes un buen punto."

"¡Vamos!¡Atrapémosle y hagámosle limpiar las ventanas, sabes!"

"Oh podríamos acusarlo con el director por no cumplir con el castigo- y…ya se fue."

El felino se fue sin siquiera escucharme, de nuevo… bueno, tendré que seguirlo, de lo contrario esta vez será él el que se meta en problemas y no yo.  
Dejé la cubeta y el paño en el mismo lugar ya que dudo que alguien sea tan estúpido como para tropezar con eso y salí siguiendo el paso a Grimm por gran parte de los pasillos.  
parece que el lindo gatito tiene buen olfato, varias veces lo vi buscando un aroma y correr en una dirección muy seguro de sí mismo hasta que lo vi entrar a una de las aulas con mucha furia, espero que no haya alumnos ahí porque sentiría mucha vergüenza.

"¡¡Oye!! ¿Dónde estás, Ace? ¡Pagarás por esconderte de nosotros!"

Llegué unos segundos después que él, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para ver el aula y, en efecto, no hay nadie.

"Espera ¡¿ya no hay nadie más aquí?!"

"Te equivocas, estoy aquí."

"!!!"

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH-----!!!¡¿El cuadro acaba de hablar?!"

"¿Qué pasa? No es raro ver un retrato hablar en esta escuela ¿no? Incluso esa dama en la pared, y ese caballero ahí en la pared, todo el mundo puede hablar. Los cuadros tenemos bocas, es normal que podamos hablar ¿no?"

Es sujeto en el cuadro nos explicó con una ligera molestia oculta en su voz.  
La apariencia del cuadro era extraña, pero se veía muy bien pintada…

"Bueno…normalmente, los cuadros no hablan de dónde vengo."

"Tu "normal" y mi "normal" son diferentes. Debemos tener respeto por la individualidad ¿no lo crees?"

Bueno, acabo de ser regañada por un cuadro en la pared, este es un nuevo nivel desbloqueado.

"Entonces ¿están buscando a alguien?"

Esta vez fui yo la que habló con el señor en el cuadro, Grimm aún estaba viéndolo boquiabierto.

"Si señor, estamos buscando a un joven llamado Ace, tiene un corazón dibujado en la cara, su cabello es rojo y despeinado ¿Lo ha visto?"

"Ah, le conozco, el nuevo estudiante de primer año que entró hoy volvió a su dormitorio un poco temprano."

"¡¿Que?! ¡Ese tipo realmente nos abandonó, sabes!"

"¿Podría decirnos por cual caminó se fue, señor?"

"Las puertas para los dormitorios están en la parte trasera del edificio escolar del este."

"¡Vamos tras él, secuaz!"

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor."

Antes de salir de ahí le di las gracias al cuadro y seguí los pasos de Grimm, quien corre muy motivado para perseguir al tal Ace, necesito hacer más cardio si esto se repite.

'ah…que dolor de cabeza'

Tener que seguir corriendo de un lugar a otro va a hacer que termine sacando músculos en las piernas ¿acaso no existen los ascensores para bajar y subir o círculos de teletransportación como en los juegos? ¡Tiene que haber algo de eso!

Logre ver a lo lejos el lugar que nos indicó el señor cuadro, Llegamos más rápido de lo que creía, tal vez tengo que dejar de quejarme tanto, aunque es mi actividad favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por cierto, me he creado un tumblr! Pienso subir ahí algunos edits y memes que vaya haciendo, no voy a hablar mucho ya que soy tímida, pero pueden hacer preguntas si quieren.  
> también quería mencionar que estoy pensando en hacer un comic sobre esta historia, no me pregunten cuando saldrá a la luz, pero ya llevo dibujando el comienzo de la historia y solo estoy esperando terminarlos para subirlo todo de golpe.
> 
> https://ultramimichu.tumblr.com/


	9. ¡objeción! ¡esto no es nuestra culpa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien sigue vivo después de la actualización de pomefiore? Yo de suerte sigo de pie, me morí como ocho veces en una hora.

Logré ver a lo lejos el lugar que nos indicó el señor cuadro, Llegamos más rápido de lo que creía, tal vez tengo que dejar de quejarme tanto, aunque es mi actividad favorita.

Cuando entramos al edificio pude ver claramente la espalda del tal Ace desprevenido, Grimm se adelantó y levantó la voz.

"OOOOYYEEEEEEEE!"

"¡Ack! ¡Me encontraron!"

"¡Tuuuu! ¡Espera, sabes! ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya y escapes!"

"¡Realmente no tengo tiempo para esperar aquí! ¡Nos vemos~!"

*sigh*

Y se fue corriendo como una gallina, hombre… que molesto que es, ¿no puede simplemente quedarse quieto y dejar que el gatito se desquite con él? Estoy cansada de correr por todos lados y ahora tengo que volver a hacerlo.

"¡Es injusto, sabes! Yo también quisiera saltearme mis deberes, ¡sabes!"

Grimm también fue detrás de Ace, y como soy la única idiota que queda atrás en el pasillo, también tendré que correr para perseguirlos, ¿este día no podría ponerse peor? No, espera… decir eso solo causará que de verdad se ponga peor, demonios, soy una idiota.

"¡Quítate, quítate!"

Ace casi empuja de su camino a un chico de pelo negro azulado que estaba caminando por ahí, ¿no puede tener más cuidado? Espera, ¡tengo que pedirle ayuda, así podré frenarlo! Si Grimm no lo atrapa primero.

"¡Por favor, detén a esa persona!"

"¿Una magia que lo pueda atrapar? ¿Hacer que sus pies se detengan, no, inmovilizarlo con una cuerda? O quizás… hmm…"

'¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Es desesperante!'

"¡Cualquier cosa esta bien! ¡Solo hazlo rapido!"

Grimm también estaba gruñendo de lo desesperante que era este chico al no decidirse rápido, a este paso ¡el ya habrá escapado!

"¿Lo que sea? Cualquier cosa, cualquier…… ¡toma!  
¡Cualquier coda está bien, así que sal! ¡Un objeto pesado!"

*bonk* 

"¡Gweh! ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¡¿Un caldero?!"

El chico este…acaba de hacer aparece un caldero de un tamaño mucho mayor de los que yo recordaba y lo hizo caer justamente encima del pelirrojo… no me lo puedo creer.

"¡Kyahahahahaha! ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Ace fue aplastado por un gran caldero! Tan patético~"

"Quien hubiera pensado que aparecería un caldero, ¿tal vez fui un poco lejos…?"

'solo un poco? Chico, eso podría haber abatido a un hombre adulto'

"O-ouch…"

Tal parece que Ace ya se ha recuperado del incidente del "objeto pesado", por lo menos el chico de pelo negro ya pudo "guardar el caldero" en no se dónde, no me pregunten, no lo sé, solo desapareció por arte de magia.

"Está bien, ¿no? ¿Acaso no pueden limpiar 100 ventanas rápido sin mí?"

"Porque son órdenes del director, duh"

"Limpiar 100 ventanas como castigo… ¿qué Diablos hicieron ustedes?"

"Esta mañana, mientras jugaba con esa bola de pelos, tuve una pelea con esa cosa frente a las estatuas de los siete grandes."

'¿…me acaba de decir "cosa"?'

"¡¿Se pelearon frente a las estatuas de los siete grandes?! No me extraña que te castigaran por ello."

'vaya…esta conversación parece interesante…si no me sintiera tan excluida. Creo que solo me limitaré a escuchar sus peleas de adolescentes.'

"…"

"Si es una orden del director, deberías tomarlo en serio."

"Si, sí. Ya entendí…… bueno, empecemos de una vez, ¿vamos? ………… ¿hm?"

"………………… ¿huh?"

"¡Ah! ¡La bola de pelos no está!"

¡Maldita sea Grimm! ¡Incluso creo que puedo escucharlo reírse burlonamente de nosotros por habernos engañado y huido! Si lo llego a atrapar… lo va a lamentar.

"Ese tipo…… me usó como señuelo, ¡¿eh?! ¡Oye! Umm como era…, ¿juice?"

"¿Q-que…? ¡No es juice! ¡Es deuce! ¡"Deu"!"

"¡Tienes un poco de culpa en esto, así que será mejor que nos ayudes a atraparlo!"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Pueden callarse los dos de una vez? ¡La "bola de pelos" estará muy lejos si siguen discutiendo!"

Ambos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera tan repentino que alzara la voz, vamos chicos, no soy invisible ni estúpida.

"S-sí, vamos."  
El primero de los dos en ceder fue el tal juice, Ace tardó un poco más en escucharme. Los tres terminamos saliendo, corriendo como tres locos a perseguir un felino del tamaño de un mapache, por suerte no nos fue tan difícil encontrarlo, el idiota se quedó parado cerca de las estatuas de los siete grandes.

"¡Oye! ¡Detente ahí, bola de pelos!"

"¡De ninguna manera, cabeza de explosión!"

Grimm salió corriendo en cuanto lo confrontamos, bueno, no nos quedará de otra que volver a correr… es mi primer di de escuela y ya lo odio.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Maldita sea… ¡ese maldito gato es más escurridizo que un hurón asustado! ¡Siempre que quedaba acorralado, encontraba alguna forma de escapar! Me está faltando mucho el aire en los pulmones, ya quiero acabar con esto de una vez…

Oh vaya, ya llegamos a la cafetería, dimos tantas vueltas por todo el campus que volvimos al mismo punto de encuentro, ¿será, acaso, algo del destino…? No, estoy sintiendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, como si algo se me estuviera olvidando que dejé aquí.  
Mientras aun perseguíamos al gato, Ace es el que está más cerca de agarrar a Grimm por la cola, pero EL MALDITO FELINO SE ACABA DE CHOCAR CON LA CONDENADA CUBETA QUE HABIA DEJADO EN EL SUELO Y HA TIRADO TODA EL AGUA, al final, tanto Ace como Grimm cayeron al suelo.

"¡¡¡GyaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"¡¡¡FUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Ahora ambos idiotas han terminado chocaron fuertemente contra la pared del comedor, quedando incapacitados, el impacto fue tan fuerte que juro escuché que el candelabro ha tintineado, juice y yo nos quedamos viendo estupefactos el incidente sin poder creer lo que nuestros ojos han visto… debí haber guardado esa cubeta.

'estos tipos… ¿acaso son unos idiotas?'

*ticlink*

Ese sonido es el de cristales chocando entre sí, el calendario está encima de juice y de mí, pero no dejaba de hacer ese ruido de tintineo… espera, ¡esto es peligroso! ¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Esa cosa podría caerse encima de nosotros dos!

Siento como si todo se estuviera moviendo en cámara lenta, me apresuré a sujetar de los hombros a Deuce, quien aún seguía mirando atontado a los dos idiotas, y sacarlo de debajo del calendario antes de que este cayera sobre nosotros, ambos caímos al suelo muy cerca uno del otro con un golpe seco, quedamos aturdidos por el ruido de cristales y metal chocando fuertemente en el comedor.  
Siento que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, puedo escuchar el jadeo de Deuce al ver el enorme objeto en el suelo justamente donde estábamos parados nosotros dos, Ace también estaba mirando en la misma dirección.

'dios, eso estuvo cerca…'

Esta sí que fue una experiencia cercana a la muerte, siento mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho por toda la adrenalina que fluye por mi sangre y venas, miré a Deuce, sigue estando en shock por lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo golpeé un poco en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar y funcionó, parece que volvió en sí y lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo con un poco de dificultad, es un poco pesado, pero logré ponerlo en pie.

"Si el director descubre que rompimos el candelabro…"

"¿Si me entero de qué…?"

"Ah…director…"

'¡¿Como demonios llegó él aquí sin hacer ruido?! ¡Eso es inhumano!'

"Todos……ustedes…… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO?!"

"Funyaaah… el mundo está dando vueltas, sabes."

'ah, grimm parece que volvió a perder la consciencia, que conveniencia.'

"¡No solo deshonrar a las estatuas, sino incluso romper el candelabro! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Todos ustedes están expulsados en este instante!"

"¡¿¡¿¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH---?!?!?!?!"

"¡¡¡OBJECIÓN----!!!"

No me gusta alzar la voz en alto y menos en momentos cruciales, ¡pero está culpándonos de algo que no hicimos! Todos se quedaron mirándome en un silencio de funeraria, la mirada dorada del director está clavada en mí y en cada movimiento que hacía, bien… ahora no puedo vacilar.

"Está culpándonos injustamente, directo, ¡nosotros no emos roto el candelabro!"

"Si ustedes no han sido, entonces, ¿quién fue?"

Demonios, no tengo pruebas para comprar nuestra inocencia, solo mi palabra y no creo que este hombre esté de humor, además, Deuce y Ace me están mirando con algo de esperanza y ansiedad en sus ojos, piensa… cayó de golpe el candelabro por el impacto en la pared… espera, ¡la hembrilla! Los candelabros la tienen para soportar su peso y no caer, si mi hipótesis es cierta, tendría que estar rota.  
Me acerqué al candelabro y busqué si la hembrilla estaba rota y, en efecto, ¡lo estaba y se podía ver que era muy antigua y oxidada!

"Aquí tengo mi prueba: la hembrilla está rota y, como se puede ver, está oxidada."

Me sentía muy orgullosa de mi hallazgo, el director se acercó a donde estaba señalando y pude ver como sus ojos se volvían redondos por la impresión, Deuce y Ace también miraron sorprendidos mi gran hazaña, parece que nos pude salvar.

"Aun así… el candelabro se encuentra roto, es un objeto antiguo he invaluable que perteneció desde los comienzos de la escuela, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de esto."

Oh, así que no nos vas a dejar ir tan fácilmente, ¿eh? No me sorprendería, alguien sí que está de malas. Parece que el señor Crowley se quedó pensando unos momentos mientras colocaba su mano con garras metálicas bajo su barbilla, Ace parece que ya no puede soportar el silencio de muerte que hay.

"E-entonces puede utilizar su magia para arreglar esto en un instante o algo así…"

"La magia no se puede usar en ocasiones como estas. Además, la piedra mágica, también conocida como el corazón de la herramienta mágica, se ha roto."

"Señor director, siempre hay una forma de reparar algo."

Lo miré fijamente sin vacilación en mis ojos, aunque internamente estaba sufriendo por la ansiedad del momento y por miedo a que esto no funcionara, si algo es caro y antiguo puede ser difícil de reparar, pero no es imposible, eso lo sé por experiencia, tiene que haber alguna alternativa para poder liberarnos de esta situación lo antes posible y porque no quiero tener una deuda millonaria en mi primer día.

"……oh, ya se. Hay una. Puede que haya una manera y de ser capaz de arreglar el candelabro."

""¡¿Eh?""

"La piedra mágica utilizada para este candelabro fue extraída en la mina del enano. Si uno es capaz de obtener una piedra mágica con la misma naturaleza, repararlo podría ser posible."

Así que solo necesitamos encontrar baterías nuevas para el candelabro… suena fácil, demasiado fácil…

"¡Iré por la piedra mágica! ¡Por favor déjeme ir!"

"Pero no está garantizado que todavía queden piedras mágicas en la mina. Ha pasado tiempo desde que la mina cerro, y hay gran posibilidad de que las piedras ya hayan sido minadas."

Eso era justamente a lo que me refería… sonaba tan tentadoramente fácil en el comienzo…

"¡Haré cualquier cosa si eso significa evitar que me expulsen!"

"…supongo que está bien. Bueno, entonces, solo esperare una noche. Si no son capaces de traer de vuelta una piedra mágica mañana por la mañana, todos serán expulsados."

"Bah, no tenemos elección. Vamos a buscar la piedra mágica rápido."

"Llegaran a la mina del enano inmediatamente si utilizan la puerta del espejo de la oscuridad."

"¡Entendido!"

El director desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Deuce fue el primero en salir corriendo, Ace fue el segundo en abandonar la cafetería, yo también tendré que ir con ellos ya que fui la que más insistió en este caso. Me acerqué a Grimm y lo sacudí para despertarlo y explicarle un poco la situación de antes.

"¡Eh! ¿Que…? ¿Qué demonios hice yo…?"

"Cállate, todo se volvió muy problemático."

Sujeté a Grimm entre mis brazos y salí de la cafetería, pude ver a lo lejos como Ace seguía a Deuce por los pasillos y yo también lo hice, no fue tan difícil alcanzarlos esta vez.  
Llegamos a la misma sala donde fue la ceremonia de entrada, estábamos los cuatro parados frente al gran espejo de la oscuridad con una respiración pesada por correr tanto en el día, dejé a Grimm en el suelo, ya parece capaz de poder caminar por su cuenta.

"Aaaah~…… ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto…? Soy tan desafortunado."

Me reí irónicamente de Ace, ¿tú te crees tan desafortunado? Ni siquiera se compara con todo lo que me pasó en menos de un día.

"No hay tiempo para murmurar, ¡vamos!   
¡Oh, espejo de la oscuridad! ¡Guíanos a la mina del enano!"

Ahora que lo pienso…esta será la primera vez que saldré de la escuela, no tengo idea de donde nos dirigimos ni como es, pero no puedo mostrar mi ansiedad o mi miedo a lo desconocido, ¡podrían sospechar de mi ignorancia! ¡incluso podrían sospechar que no soy de este mundo! La actuación es mi segundo nombre, bueno, realidad no es ese.

El gran espejo de la oscuridad comenzó a tener algo de movimiento en su interior oscuro, como si fuera el movimiento de gotas cayendo al agua, luego una luz salió del medio del objeto que me dejó aturdida, cuando volví a mirar, Ace había entrado primero al espejo y Grimm saltó dentro de el sin dudarlo, juice, digo, Deuce, me dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para motivarme a entrar, no puedo decir que no en un momento como este y entré también con los otros, Deuce fue el último en llegar.

Frente a nosotros se había materializado un paisaje de bosque antiguo, el aire era húmedo y frío contra mi piel, la atmósfera que nos rodeaba se sentía algo incómoda, caminamos en silencio por algunos minutos mientras seguíamos un camino descuidado de piedra antigua.

"así que esta es la mina del enano, tiempo atrás brillaba debido a las piedras mágicas que se extraían."

"Uuuh…… siento que algo va a aparecer, sabes…"

"Ah, hay una casa allí. Vamos a pedir información."

Dudo mucho que esa casa tenga gente viva habitándola… pero no parece que Ace quiera escucharme en estos momentos, ahora tengo a Grimm aferrándose a mis piernas con sus garras filosas muy asustado, ¿no que era el "gran Grimm"? Bueno, no es momento de molestarlo, luego lo voy a torturar.  
Deuce y Ace se acercaron a la vieja casa abandonada y tocaron la vieja puerta.

*toc toc*

"Buenas noches… espera, es una casa vacía. Todo está descuidado."

La vieja puerta fue difícil de abrir por lo pesada que era, pero logramos entrar al lugar, estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, incluso parecía mayor la cantidad comparado con un cuarto del dormitorio destartalado en el que vivo…tal vez… ¿aquí haya algo de valor que me pueda llevar ahora? Espera, no puedo hacerlo si tengo tres personas cerca mío mirándome… tendré que ser más cuidadosa.  
Mirando el lugar vi que había como siete sillas del tamaño un niño las use, o era una familia numerosa o gente muy pequeña habitaba aquí…

"No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Las piedras mágicas deberían estar en la mina de carbón, ¿verdad?"

"Eso puede ser cierto… o en algún almacén."

"Vamos a echarle un vistazo por el momento." 

Todos asentimos en silencio y salimos de esa casa polvorienta, seguimos caminando por el viejo sendero un largo tramo donde reinaba el silencio sobre nosotros, puedo escuchar el sonido del viento soplar entre las ramas de los árboles y algunas aves se asoman de sus escondites para ver el ruido de nuestros pasos, el bosque comienza a desaparecer a nuestro alrededor y veo en el suelo rieles de carriles viejos y desgastados por el tiempo y el desuso, el tiempo sí que trata mal las cosas aquí. Todos paramos de caminar cuando llegamos a una cueva abandonada por Dios y el tiempo, no me digas… ¿nos meteremos a ese lugar sin el equipo necesario? ¿Están locos? Abracé el bolso que tengo conmigo…espero tener algo útil para esto.

"¿Vamos a entrar con esa oscuridad?"

"¿Estas asustado? Patético~"

"¡¿Q-que?! ¡No estoy asustado, sabes!"

"ugh, Cállate…"

"Funyaah?! Oye humana, yo soy el líder aquí, ¡sabes!"

Puse los ojos en blanco, Ace está chasqueando la lengua molesto y Deuce…Deuce parece sorprendido por el asunto.

"Ni creas que me voy a meter a una cueva sin siquiera un hilo para guiarme…"

Justo en ese momento me acordé… ¡mi estuche de costura! Lo saqué del bolso que traigo conmigo y tomé uno de los ovillos que contenía la mayor cantidad de hilo, era de un color azul oscuro, pero parece útil para el momento ,y como soy una exagerada, se los mostré a los otros tres chicos cerca mío.

"Con esto, mis muchachos, supongo que podremos volver, ¿no lo creen~?"

Deuce preguntó algo curioso "¿por qué tienes un estuche de costura contigo?"

"Nunca sabes cuándo podrá ser útil o una de tus prendas se rompa."

Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo con esa idea, aproveché para atar el hilo en una de las rocas más cercanas a mí y vi como Grimm lideraba la entrada a la cueva.  
Fui la última en entrar, pero no me quedé atrás en la expedición.  
Nos habíamos metido muy profundo en poco tiempo, el lugar era muy oscuro, pero las llamas de Grimm que salían de sus orejas eran muy útiles.  
El lugar tenía varios túneles con rieles y algunos elementos para quitar y transportar las piedras, debieron de ser muy útiles en el pasado, también era extraño que la estructura de la cueva se mantuviera de pie por tanto tiempo y que no haya indicios de derrumbes en algunas zonas, tal vez podría meterme aquí y conseguir algunos minerales… 

La temperatura bajó muy rápido, el aire estaba frío y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo… ¿fantasmas? Cuando miré en una de las cuevas pude ver como dos figuras humanoides se materializaban.

"…?! ¡Espera!"

Todos nos giramos para ver a Deuce.

"¡Hay alguien aquí!"

"¡Pyah!"

Dos fantasmas con extrañas capuchas sobre ellos salieron del túnel que estaba mirando hace unos segundos.

"¡Hiiihihihi! ¡Una visita después de 10 años!"

"Vengan a relajarse. ¡Para siempre!"

…hombre… ¿quién les enseña a los fantasmas esas frases tan simples y que no tienen originalidad? Si no fuera porque estoy en una situación peligrosa, de nuevo, me pondría a enseñarles algo mejor, tenemos que salir de aquí.

"¡Funyah-----! ¡S-s-s-salieron!"

Grimm corrió para aferrarse a mis piernas aterrado, ¡me está dificultando mantenerme de pie y es molesto porque tengo conmigo el hilo!

"¡Grimm, cálmate!"

"¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos tiempos para lidiar con estos fantasmas!"

Miré mis manos y me acorde del hilo que arrastraba conmigo, grité como pude dentro de la cueva "¡chicos, por aquí! ¡Siganme!"

Los tres me miraron sacudir los brazos como si me estuviera ahogando, pero reaccionaron rápido: vieron el hilo siendo agitado por el aire, los fantasmas no parecían haberlo visto y eso será nuestra ventaja, gracias al cielo que se camufla con el suelo y la oscuridad.  
Salimos corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Estar enrollando y desenrollando el hilo fue un gran problema con todas las rocas y giros que dimos por el lugar, por suerte logramos perder a los fantasmas dentro de la misma cueva, nos escondimos en uno de los huecos de las paredes rocosas mientras los veíamos desaparecer de nuestras vistas y escuchándolos jadear… ¿Estaban cansados?... ¿por qué estaban sin aliento como si tuvieran pulmones? Espera, ¿¡los fantasmas tienen pulmones?!…lidiare con ese pensamiento otro día de mi vida, ahora no es momento.  
Salimos del lugar con cuidado, aún siento el frío que generan los fantasmas cerca de donde estamos, pero con menor intensidad…genial…hay fantasmas vagando por toda la cueva y los tres muchachos se pusieron a discutir por los problemas de liderazgo, son tan molestos de escuchar, no me quiero meter en medio de su conversación de nuevo.

"……n-no………"

"???"

'estoy segura de que escuché una voz'

Sería más fácil de identificar la cuarta voz si no tuviera a tres idiotas discutiendo, podría ser una persona perdida… esperen, esto no se siente bien.  
Una sensación que nunca había sentido en mi cuerpo me golpea de repente, ¿es una mezcla de peligro? ¿Miedo? ¿Desesperación? No puedo identificarlo, pero mi cuerpo no se siente frío ni caliente, esto no está bien, ¡esto no se siente bien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se preguntan el porqué se cayo en candelabro… en realidad si fue por “la culpa” de Ace y Grimm, ya que el impacto contra la pared hizo de la hembrilla se agitara y rompiera por la oxidación, siempre tienes que tener cuidado de que no estén viejas o rotas ya que tienen que aguantar mucho peso (también la caída fue por conveniencia de la trama y si, el hilo también fue por conveniencia de la trama)


	10. Los lideres se crean en el peor momento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he cambiado el formato de escritura a uno que me parece un poco más "profesional", creo que se entiende mejor que antes y espero seguir utilizándolo, aunque me toma un poco más de tiempo, vale la pena por cómo se ve estéticamente.  
>  También creí que podría haber terminado el prologo de la historia antes de la actualización de pomefiore, lastimosamente no lo logre y me tomará más de lo planeado, aunque no mucho.

Una sensación que nunca había sentido en mi cuerpo me golpea de repente, ¿es una mezcla de peligro? ¿Miedo? ¿Desesperación? No puedo identificarlo, pero mi cuerpo no se siente frío ni caliente, esto no está bien, ¡esto no se siente bien!  
Mire en todas las direcciones en pánico buscando de donde provenía la cosa que me hacía sentir tan incómoda, pero era tan difícil poder identificar la voz con tanto ruido de esos idiotas de fondo.

—¡Shhhh, silencio! Escuché la voz de alguien…— los tres pararon de pelear cuando me escucharon.

Ace estuvo a punto de contradecirme, si no fuera que un murmullo distorsionado se escuchó por toda la cueva.

—N-no…-no se… no se las………—

A todos se nos congelo la sangre del miedo a escucharlo, la voz se escuchó en la dirección de uno de los túneles que estaba cerca de nosotros y que aún no habíamos pisado.

—¿E-e……esa voz? —

—P-piedra…la piedra…es mía…—se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

La voz se estaba acercando a nuestra dirección y mi sentido de huida se activó justo a tiempo, sujete a Deuce y Ace de sus chaquetas y agarré a Grimm, como si yo fuera su madre y él un gatito bebé, para moverlos de ahí lo más rápido que pude, ¡no quiero que esa cosa nos encuentre!  
Ace fue el más difícil de trasladar porque se la pasó forcejeando por mi agarre sobre él, pero cuando volvimos a escuchar la voz dejó de ser tan molesto y persistente.  
Grimm, Deuce, Ace y yo nos escondimos en uno de los túneles lejos de donde provenía la voz; cuando escuchamos ruidos de pasos los cuatro nos asomamos para ver como era su apariencia por el morbo de la curiosidad… era deforme y parecía que varias partes de su cuerpo estaban oscuras y chorreando, lo más espantoso es que no tenía un rostro visible, sea lo que sea me da una sensación horrible por todo mi cuerpo, no es humano y no creo que sea un fantasma.

—P-piedRA…es sOlamenTE ¡¡¡ MIAAAAA!!!!— volvió a gritar.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando como se balanceada de un lado a otro entre los túneles cercanos de donde salió, todos estábamos susurrando en pánico.

—¡¿Que es esa cosa rara?!—

—¡Funaaaaah? ¡¡Nadie me dijo que esa cosa aparecería, sabes!! ¡rápido, corran! — Grimm se estaba aferrando a mi pierna con sus garras, duele.

—¡Maldita cosa! ¿P-pero no dijo algo sobre la piedra? —

Volví a mirar en dirección a la cosa y, en efecto, estaba gritando sobre una condenada piedra… justo por lo que venimos aquí a buscar.

—La piedra…no…no…se las daré—

—¡Así que realmente hay una piedra mágica aquí! — que agradable y desagradable noticia.

—¡Nonono, de ninguna manera! No me importa lo grandioso que yo sea, no puedo ganar contra esa cosa, ¡sabes! — Lo dice el que está aferrado a mi pierna.

—pero si no llevamos de vuelta la piedra mágica, nos expulsaran… ¡yo iré! — 

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? — No creo que esté bromeando.

¡jugar al héroe solitario contra esa cosa es como un suicidio! 

—¡No vayas solo, idiota! — Mis palabras llegaron muy tarde hacia Deuce, ese idiota fue igual a enfrentarse solo a esa cosa.

—¡váyanse a casa! ¡váyanse, ¡¡¡ VAYANSE A CASA!!!— La criatura arremetió contra Deuce

"¡¡Gwah!!"

Con un solo brazo dejó a Deuce a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba parado antes, ahora Ace fue el que se acercó a la escena con una cara de engreído, como si sus piernas no estuvieran temblando del miedo justo en estos momentos.

—¡Tks! ¡Mr sin control-serio retrocede! ¡Yo me encargaré de esto! ¡Hah! — comenzó a usar su magia de viento.

*fiuuuush*

—¡¡¡¡¡UUuuuUUuuuUoooOOOOooahHH!!!!!—

Ace no logró siquiera mover un centímetro a esa cosa de su lugar, solo hacerlo enojar, con un movimiento rápido terminó golpeándolo y lo mandó a volar como a Deuce, la cosa se giró en la dirección en la que estamos Grimm y yo escondidos…mierda.

—¡¡Fugyaaah!! ¡¡No vengas aquí!!—

—!!!— Oh no.

¡Se está acercando! Esto no es bueno, ¡para nada bueno! Grimm intento usar sus llamas contra el monstruo, pero la potencia es tan débil que no logró hacerle daño suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder, ¡solo parece cada vez más molesto!

—¡¡¡¡GRRRRR!!!!—

—¡N-no está funcionando, sabes! —

¡Mierda! ¡Solo se hacer unas estúpidas burbujas, no servirían contra esa cosa! Necesito correr y sacar a esos dos idiotas de aquí ¡y rápido!  
Cuando miré fugazmente a la cosa, vi como algo brillaba detrás de él, o más bien, dentro del túnel de donde salió.

'¿eso es… la piedra mágica…?'

Ace y Deuce ya han logrado levantarse del suelo y recomponerse del golpe, tomaron una distancia segura del peligro apoyándose contra la pared más cercana, ellos también vieron el brillo dentro del profundo túnel; el monstruo notó que localizamos la piedra y volvió rápido a custodiar la entrada del túnel de donde salió, furioso, agitó sus brazos violentamente golpeando las paredes y rompiendo las piedras cercanas; excelente, una apertura, ¡tengo que aprovecharla!

"—¡¡¡oooOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHhh!!!! NO SE LAS DAREEEEE—

—¡Oye! Secuaz, v-vamos a huir por ahora, ¡sabes! ¡Si esto sigue así todos vamos a morir! —

Tiene razón, no podemos enfrentarlo por el momento, es muy peligroso y tenemos que retirarnos.  
Me acerqué a la pared donde Ace y Deuce reposaban, pero antes de llegar, tiré disimuladamente el ovillo de hilo lo más cerca posible del túnel custodiado por el monstruo para no perder el rastro.

—¡Ustedes dos, huyamos por ahora! — Solo escuché sus quejidos de dolor.

Los dos idiotas aún estaban quejándose por el golpe, no podrán moverse adecuadamente para salir de aquí rápidamente, no me queda opción más que ayudarlos a moverse…tomé a cada uno de la cintura y puse sus brazos sobre mis hombros, ¡tenemos que aprovechar que la cosa está lejos de nosotros para salir de la cueva! Grimm se puso a seguir el rastro de hilo que dejé en el suelo, gracias a que sus llamas iluminan la cueva es que pudimos seguir el rastro hasta la salida. fue difícil moverse rápido con dos pesos muertos encima, pero lo logré…   
Una vez salidos de la cueva, Ace y Deuce caminaron, o más bien, corrieron lejos del lugar con dificultad, todos terminamos llegando hasta la cabaña abandonada que habíamos pisado hacia unas horas, ahora agotados.

—¿Creen que estamos a salvo ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí? —

—Duele… ¡¿que fue eso?! ¡Nadie me dijo que algo así aparecería! — Ace se acariciaba su estómago con dificultad.

—No parecía un fantasma ordinario. —

—Dejémoslo y volvamos a casa. Prefiero que nos expulsen a luchar contra esa cosa. —

—¡¿Qué?! Deja de bromear. Prefiero morir a que me expulsen. Esa piedra mágica está justo delante de nosotros, ¡como si me fuera a dar por vencido e ir a casa!— Deuce parecía muy afectado por la propuesta de Ace.

'ay no… ya van a volver a pelear estos dos…'

—Hah, apestas en la magia mucho más que yo, ¿qué dices? Si vas a ir, entonces ve por tu cuenta, estoy fuera. —

—¡Oh, ya veo entonces! ¡Entonces, cobarde, quédate a estremecerte de miedo! — su rostro parecía desfigurado por la ira.

—¿Haaah? ¿Cobarde? ¿A quién le estás diciendo eso? —

—O-oye… Deuce. Siento que tu personalidad ha cambiado, ¿sabes? —

—…si. — Asentí ante las palabras de Grimm, parecía otra persona.

—… ¡Ah! ¡E-ejem! Lo siento, perdí un poco el control. — El chico parecía un poco avergonzado por su actitud.

—Como sea, ¿no podemos hacer algo con magia? — pensé en voz alta, quizás…

—Como dijo el director, la magia no puede usarse en todo tipo de situaciones, si no podemos imaginarlo con fuerza suficiente, la magia no será capaz de tomar forma. El entrenamiento es necesario para hacer magia y aún más para ser capaz de hacer magia así de compleja. —

—Estaba pensando en voz alta, pero igual gracias por tu explicación, Deuce. —

—A-ah, aun así, quiero de alguna manera derrotar a esa cosa y traer la piedra mágica con nosotros. — se comportó un poco tímido.

—Como ya dije. Eres peor que yo en el uso de la magia, eres un idiota, ¿No? Ni siquiera sabes cómo defenderte. "¿De alguna manera?" será lo mismo no importa cuantas veces lo hagas. — Wow, hasta yo me sentí desanimada por ese ataque.

—¡¿Que?! Lo mismo va para ti…—

—Ya empezaron otra vez, sabes…—

Grimm, quien está apoyado en mi pierna cansado, se queja como todo un gato. Esos dos… volviendo a pelear en estas circunstancias me tienen cansada, ¡ya no los soporto! Solo me quedaba callada y lejos de la conversación porque no me importaba, pero ahora, ¡ya no aguanto escucharlos pelear!

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!!—

—!!!—

Grité con todas mis fuerzas a ese par de tarados, creo que los termine asustando a todos porque Grimm también se exaltó.

—Uwah, ¿por qué estás gritando de repente, sabes? — Grimm me preguntó muy confundido y asustado.

—¡Es porque esos dos no pueden contra esa cosa sin discutir! —

—Fu…funaah…—

— Gh…p-pero entonces… ¿que deberíamos hacer? —

— ¿Que podríamos hacer…? Creo que deberíamos idear un plan. —

—¿Plan? ¿Quieres decir que quieres que trabajemos todos juntos? — Ace contrataco con un argumento egoísta.

—Pues si, duh~. — 

—¡Hah! Que es eso, aburrido. No puedo creer que digas algo así con una cara tan seria. — 

—Estoy de acuerdo. No puedo trabajar junto a un tipo como este. —

Por Dios, estos dos… son tan exasperantes, es solo un segundo que ayuden y aun así… Quiero golpear mi cabeza contra un árbol si siguen discutiendo.

—Pero… ser expulsado el primer día de clases suena mucho más patético. — 

—Ugh, eso…—

"…………"

—¿Vieron? ¡Eso no es para nada genial! — Tendré que agradecerle por usar un poco de sentido común.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, ellos dos parecían los más abatidos al pensar en cooperar, Grimm también se quedó callado sujetando mi pantalón. Ace fue el primero en ceder a la presión.

—Bien. Solo debemos hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¡hagámoslo! —

'es un milagro…'

— Y, ¿qué clase de plan es entonces? —

Ah…no pensé en algo todavía, solo propuse la idea, pero, todos estos años de videojuegos de estrategias podrían ayudarme en algo, ¿no? Ya veremos que sale.

—Bien, ustedes tres, Acérquense, vamos a comenzar con el plan "aplastar la cosa". —

—Eso es un horrible nombre. — Ace volvió a burlarse de mí.

—Lo acabo de inventar, ¿sí? — Le di un golpe en el hombro por molestarme, se quejó por eso, pero los otros se rieron.

~·~·~·~·~·~

Me llene de determinación para hablar —Bien, recuerden el plan y manténganlo en marcha. Iré primera para atraer al monstruo y alejarlo de la cueva, luego Grimm me ayudará a confundirlo y llevarlo a un claro donde Ace usará su viento y Grimm las llamas, Deuce tú lo aplastas con lo más pesado que tengas, ¿entendido? —

—Entendido! — Todos asintieron ante el plan.

—Bien, ¡en marcha! — Ahora, el plan "aplastar al monstruo" estaba en marcha.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares ya planeados, yo me acerqué a la cueva preparada mentalmente de lo que voy a hacer, esta estrategia es aceptable. Grimm está a unos pocos metros detrás de mi listo, aunque se ve un poco nervioso.

—Oye, ¿estás segura de que el plan funcionará? Estoy un poco asus-quiero decir, preocupado, sabes. — Parecía dudar del asunto.

—¡Tranquilo Grimm! ¡Todo estará bien, funcionará! — O eso es lo que creo.

—Si, funcionará, ¡vamos! — Ese es el espíritu, Deuce.

Me paré firme frente a la entrada de la cueva, la presencia de la cosa esta ahí, pero no esta tan cerca como la última vez, tomé aire en mis pulmones y me prepare para gritar.

—¡OYEEEEEE, MONSTRUO FEO! ¡AQUI ESTOY Y QUIERO ESA PIEDRAAAAA!—

Puedo escuchar y sentir que la criatura se está acercando a mí, el plan va funcionando bien, gracias al cielo no me tengo que meter adentro a gritarle.

—¡Grrrr…… váyanse a casaaaaaaa……! — Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes.

—¡aquí, feo bastardo! * clap clap *— aplaudí con mis manos para hacer más ruido.

—¡Gryah! ¡Ahí está! —

El monstruo salió al fin de la cueva, ahora solo tengo que llevarlo cerca del claro.

—¡¿Grr?! Un ladrón… aquí también… no voy a dar… ES MÍO…— Levantó su brazo para intentar golpearme.

—¡Gyaaah! ¡Burbujas! — en un momento de pánico, materialicé una burbuja blanca y brillante, cuando la criatura la golpeó esta explotó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¡Piyah! Si te da un puñetazo, te noqueara en un instante, ¡sabes! — Grimm gritó con fuerza a la distancia.

— ¡Tengo que atraerlo más afuera de la cueva! — Volví a correr.

—¡¡Fuera de aquí, salgaaan!!— Siguió persiguiéndome, me dirigí al claro donde Grimm y Ace estaban esperándome escondidos.

—¡Ahora está bastante lejos de la cueva, sabes! — Grimm salió del escondite y se acercó a la criatura gritándole.

—¡Bien, ahora! — Salté hacía unos arbustos para refugiarme, ahora todo queda en manos de los chicos.

— ¡Bien, déjamelo a mí! ¡Vamos, gran ráfaga! *fiuuuuu* — Ace salió de entre los árboles usando su viento como acordamos.

—¡Ahora, el gran fuego especial del Lord Grimm! ¡Funaaaaaaaagh! — exhaló con todas sus fuerzas su fuego.

—¿¡¡GuaaaaAAh!!? — La combinación de las llamas, potenciadas con el viento de Ace, hizo que se creara un gran Vórtice de fuego que rodeó al monstruo.

—¿Qué tal? ¡Incluso con las débiles llamas de Grimm, con mi viento, será como el poder de fuego de un gran mechero! — Ace parecía eufórico por el gran resultado, soy un genio después de todo y muy humilde.

—¡No es débil! ¡En serio, siempre dices cosas de más, me comienzas a fastidiar, sabes! — el pequeño gatito pisaba el suelo furioso, sería lindo de ver si no fuera porque aún falta un paso más.

—¡el monstruo tiene miedo por el Vórtice de fuego! ¡Deuce, tu turno! —

—Cálmate… apunta bien…piensa en lo más grande… pesado… ¡Sal, caldero! — un destello de luz salió en la dirección de Deuce y, de repente, un enorme caldero cayó sobre la criatura, aplastándolo.

—¡¿GGGuuuuuaah?!— ya no podía moverse, solo retorcerse en un intento por salir.

—¡Yay! ¡Salió muy bien, sabes! ¡Oye, mira! ¡El monstruo está aplastado bajo el caldero como Ace hace un rato, sabes! — Grimm se reía mientras el monstruo se retorcía.

—¡Esa parte de "Ace hace rato" es totalmente innecesaria! Sheesh, hoy no ocurre nada bueno. —

Salí de entre los arbustos para reunirme con ellos, aún no terminamos con esto.

—¡Vamos a tomar la piedra magica mientras está herido! — Deuce entró a la cueva con prisa, yo también lo hice junto a Ace y Grimm.

—¡¡¿¿??!! ¡E-esperaaaaaa! — podíamos escuchar a lo lejos como la criatura gritaba desesperadamente con su voz distorsionada.

Seguimos corriendo dentro de la cueva siguiendo el rastro del hilo, pasando algunos túneles logramos volver a ver la misma luz: era la piedra mágica.

—¡La encontré! ¡La piedra magica! — Deuce fue el que llegó primero de nosotros.

—¡¡¡¡¡NO LA TOQUEEEENNNN!!!!!— El grito furioso del monstruo resonó por todas las paredes de piedra, eso no es bueno…

—¡Demonios! ¡Está a punto de quitarse el caldero de encima! — Se puede escuchar desde aquí como suena el metal tambaleándose, ¡esa cosa sí que tiene fuerza!

—¡ugh! ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡Rápido Deuce, invoca más cosas pesadas! — sé que suena como hostigamiento hacia un muchacho, pero ahora necesitamos frenarlo ,¡y rápido!

—¿¡U-um, una cosa pesada?! ¡S-sal, caldero! * pum * y entonces, uhhhhh, ummmmm, ¿¡Caldero!? * pum * ¡Y entonces, o-otro caldero! * pum *— varias ráfagas de luz fueron hacia la salida de la cueva y terminaron transformándose en calderos que cayeron con fuerza sobre el monstruo.

—¡¡NggaaaaahH!!— sus gritos dan cada vez más miedo.

—Oye, ¿No tienes otra cosa que no sean calderos? —

—¡Cállate! ¡Estoy en pánico! — puedo ver cómo le tiemblan las manos a Deuce, no solo a él sino a Ace y a mí nos tiembla el cuerpo del miedo.

Grimm aprovechó el momento para usar sus llamas y liberar la piedra en la pared, gracias muchacho. —¡Tengo la piedra mágica! ¡Salgamos! —

—¡Paséamela! ¡Tengo un bolso! — Grimm metió con prisa la piedra mágica en mi bolso y lo abracé contra mi pecho para proteger el artículo.

—¡Muy bien! — comenzamos a correr de nuevo a la salida.

El monstruo logró quitarse de encima los calderos cuando ya habíamos logrado salir del lugar, por suerte el lugar despejado donde lo atacamos estaba lejos de la cueva, pero aun así logró perseguirnos.

—¡¡E-e-es… MIAAAAAA!!—

Los pesados pasos del monstruo resuenan con fuerza detrás de nosotros, aún se escuchan a una buena distancia, pero dudo que sea por mucho tiempo.

—¿¡Estas bromeando!? ¡Se quitó todo el peso de encima para seguirnos! —

—¡¡UUuuuuuuuu…...!! ¡¡¡Piedra…devuélvela!!!— Los gritos desesperados del monstruo se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, es como esperaba, se está acercando, ¡tenemos que actuar pronto!

—¡Maldita sea, si esto sigue así, nos atrapara……! —

—¡Chicos, la criatura está debilitada, ahora si podremos acabarla! —me llené de determinación para gritar, no podemos permitir que nos siga hasta la escuela.

—¡aaagh, bien! ¡hagámoslo entonces! ¡Será mejor que no te eches atrás, miss sería! — 

—¡Lo mismo va para ti! — Ace y Deuce dejaron de correr y se enfrentaron de donde provenían los gritos distorsionados, yo también lo hice junto con Grimm.

—¡Voy a mostrarles mis verdaderos poderes, sabes! — Grimm escupió algo de su fuego de forma provocativa, todos estamos listo para luchar sin importar que pase.

—¡¡¡GGGGggaaaaAAAaaahhhHHHhh!!!— Por fin apareció la criatura, comparado como se veía antes si se notaba que estaba herido, bien es hora.

—¡Grimm, Ace, ataquen juntos por la izquierda, Deuce y yo lo frenaremos por la derecha! — grité mis ordenes mientras señalaba, comenzamos a correr por las direcciones acordadas, el monstruo parecía estar confundido y sin saber por donde atacar.

—¡Toma esto! *fiuuuu* ¡Funaaaaagh! — Ace y Grimm unieron sus ataques como lo hicieron antes, el monstruo gritó asustado.

—¡¡gguuUUUUaaaaAaaHHHH!!— intento protegerse del fuego con sus brazos, pero el daño seguiría aumentando.

—¡Sigan así, no paren! ¡Deuce, ahora! — aunque estamos en la dirección contraria de Ace y Grimm, el calor de las llamas era abrazador incluso desde aquí.

—¡Si, ve caldero! — un destello de luz salió de un, ¿bolígrafo? De Deuce y desde lo alto cayó un caldero, aplastando a la criatura.

—¡UuUUUUUuuugggHHHhhh! — aun no es suficiente, se sigue moviendo, ¡rápido!

—¡Rápido, haz algo! — Ace me grito con dificultad, pero… yo no sé qué hacer, espera, ¡solo Tengo que repetir lo de Deuce!

Intenté visualizar en mi mente un objeto pesado mientras mantenía la calma, luego extendí mis manos y sentí como una energía blanca salía, ya casi…  
—¡Algo, algo pesado…algo pesado! ¡E-ehhh, ¡¡ve, baúl!!—

Apunté encima del monstruo y la luz blanca se disparó, comenzando a materializarse un objeto de gran tamaño: un maldito baúl, el cual cayó con fuerza sobre el monstruo aplastándolo.

…

La criatura explotó.

Grimm, Ace, Deuce y yo nos quedamos viendo como una gran mancha de tinta se extendía por el suelo como si se tratase de sangre negra, el caldero y el baúl aún seguían materializados en el mismo lugar. … ¿yo hice eso? No puedo creerlo… miré mis manos sorprendida, nunca creí que tuviera la capacidad para hacer algo, ¿será la influencia de este mundo?

—¡Huff, puff……! —

—¿lo… logramos? —

—¡G-ganamos! ¡Realmente le ganamos, sabes! —

—¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII— —¡lo hicimoooos! — Deuce y Ace gritaban emocionados por la victoria, yo siento que un peso de mis hombros fue removido, el alivio que siento ahora es…glorioso.

—¡choquemos los cinco por esta victoria, sabes! —

—¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! — chocamos los cinco como campeones, estos chicos…hace unas horas estábamos peleando y ahora chocamos los cinco.

—fufu~, ustedes ya se hicieron amigos~— me burle.

—…………Ah. T-te equivocas. ¡No es así! — 

—¡S-sí, si! ¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas raras? —

—E-es porque soy un gran genio que ganamos, ¡sabes! ¡No ganamos porque trabajáramos en equipo, sabes! — estos tres sí que están a la defensiva…

—Bueno, es un poco patético hacer excusas, eh. Odio admitirlo, pero ganamos gracias a tu plan. — Ace me dio algunas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Es verdad, mantuviste la calma y nos diste ordenes, por eso pudimos conseguir la piedra mágica. Y con esto podremos evitar que nos expulsen…… realmente me alegro— Deuce era el más preocupado por la expulsión, ahora, su rostro refleja lo aliviado que está, le di algunas palmaditas en la espalda de consuelo.

—Es porque todos ustedes cooperaron, gracias…— sonreí, creo que es la primera vez en el día que lo hago con sinceridad.

—Si, sí. Me alegro, me alegro~. En serio, estoy cansado y agotado. vámonos a casa ya. —

—Usé mucha magia y ahora tengo hambre, sabes…— Puedo escuchar como el estómago de Grimm suena, es pequeño pero que gran apetito tiene.

—hmm… creo que aún tengo algunos sándwiches en mi bolso…— estaba a punto de buscarlos cuando vi que Grimm encontró algo.

—¿hm? ¿Qué es esto? — se acercó para olisquearlo.

—¿Un escombro del monstruo? ¿Una piedra mágica……? No, nunca he visto una piedra tan negra como el carbón. — tampoco tengo idea de lo que sea esa piedra que escurre liquido negro, no creo que sea un ónix.

—Esta cosa tiene un gran aroma, sabes…— se relamió sus labios.

—¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando?!— 

—¡quizás es un caramelo que guardaba, sabes! Uuuu, ¡no puedo aguantar más! ¡Buen provecho! — y se lo metió en la boca sin dudarlo…me dio un terrible asco al verlo y sentí la necesidad de vomitar.

—¿D-de verdad te lo comiste…? — tuve que poner una mano sobre mi boca para no vomitar en el acto.

—¡¡¡¡¡Ugh!!!!!— el rostro de Grimm se retorció.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —

—Cielos, es porque lo recogiste y te lo comiste. —

—uuhh……uuhhh……¡¡¡¡delicioso!!!!— el jodido felino gritó exaltado, alarmando a todos.

—¡¿E-eh?!— es un posible…quiero vomitar, no, ya no aguanto.

—Se enrolla alrededor de la boca, tiene un sabor rico, un gran aroma, y la dulzura florece en la lengua…

Me niego a escuchar el resto de su parloteo, me fui entre los árboles cercanos a la casa abandonada a vaciar mi estómago.

*guuhh…puahj…* …*cof cof*

Ya había echado todo lo que tenía; mientras me limpiaba la boca vi mi desastre, no se parecía a lo que algunas veces salía… era parecido al color de la piedra negra que se comió Grimm, pero escurría como si fuera tinta; ver eso no me incitaba a volver a vomitar, en realidad me siento mejor que antes. Voy a hacer la vista gorda y pensaré que es por la comida de este mundo, puede ser posible que ni me caiga bien al estómago. Tire algo de tierra sobre el desastre.   
Volví a donde estaban los chicos, parecían algo sorprendidos y preocupados de verme.

—¿¡dónde estabas?! ¡Desapareciste sin decirnos! — Ace parecía realmente molesto, yo solo me encojí de hombros.

—Bueno, ahora estamos todos juntos, ¡llevemos esta piedra mágica con el director! — acaricié mi bolso y sentí la forma de la piedra guardada en él, está en buen estado.

Levanté el pulgar indicando que todo estaba bien y marchamos para salir de este lugar.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~ 

Cuando pasamos por el espejo del bosque, nos teletransportamos a la misma sala de los espejos de donde salimos, solo que esta ves había una persona ahí, una persona conocida: el mismísimo director de la escuela Crowley. El hombre mayor parecía muy sorprendido de vernos como nosotros a él.

—¡ah! ¡director de la escuela! ¡Ya volvimos y trajimos la piedra! — Levanté mi bolso en alto para indicar el contenido, estoy un poco nerviosa de verlo ahora mismo.

—¿Eh? ¿Realmente fueron a la mina de los enanos para buscar la piedra mágica? —

—¿Eh? — Todos quedamos en shock.

—Bueno, quiero decir, realmente no pensé que ustedes irían…… además, no esperaba que encontraran y recuperarán una piedra mágica. — ¿De verdad él… no puede creerlo?

—…—

—así que ya comencé a escribir un formulario sobre la expulsión— lo dijo tan casualmente que me sentí molesta.

—¡Nngaj! ¡Qué tipo, sabes! ¡Mientras luchábamos contra un extraño monstruo! — Grimm pisaba fuertemente el suelo furioso con sus pequeñas patitas.

—¿monstruo? — los ojos del anciano se abrieron asombrados.

—Un monstruo apareció, ¡En serio, fue una locura! ¡Demasiado fuerte y grotesco para nosotros! —

—¿Puedes contarme con más detalle sobre eso? — el director parecía muy curioso sobre el asunto que ocurrió, no nos queda de otra que contarlo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Seguimos al directos hasta su despacho, él se sentó en su escritorio mientras nosotros cuatro estábamos parados delante del mueble, nos miraba fijamente a cada uno esperando respuestas, os chicos estaban algo nerviosos por el cambio de escenario y una caminata silenciosa hasta la oficina, di el primer paso para contar lo ocurrido en la mina, tragándome mis nervios hablé con calma.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como va la historia? se entiende bien? hay algo que no les cuadra? pueden preguntar cuanto quieran, estoy libre


	11. Mucha información en poco tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este capítulo sería el ultimo que trataría sobre el prólogo y ahora entraríamos entrando en la historia principal! Actualizaciones entre una semana y quince días.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrió…— me sudaban las manos al terminar de contarle la historia sobre la mina y el monstro, aunque algunas cosas no le he dicho ya que no creo que sean importantes.

El señor Crowley se quedó pensando mientras acariciaba su barbilla con sus garras metálicas — Ohh… un monstruo que residió en la mina de enanos, ¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes cuatro trabajaron juntos para derrotarle, conseguir y traer la piedra mágica de regreso? — Aun parece no poder procesar lo ocurrido.

—Quiero decir, no es como si hubiéramos trabajado en equipo, pero… — Ace intentó resguardar su dignidad.

— Es solo que nuestros objeticos casualmente coincidían… —

— OOh… OOOoooooh….¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOoooOooOOOOHHHHhhhhHH!!!! —Entonces, repentinamente, un hombre adulto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a nosotros, incomodándonos.

—¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué este adulto ha comenzado a llorar repentinamente? — Grimm se acercó a mi susurrando sus dudas, yo solo pude encogerme de hombros y negar con la cabeza en silencio, me siento igual o más confundida que él.

— En todas estas décadas desde que me convertí en director… ¡Pensar que llegaría el día en que los estudiantes de Night Raven irían de la mano contra un enemigo y ganarían! — por el amor de… este tipo sigue llorando mares.

—¿hah? ¡No le tome la mano a este tipo! —

—¡Yo tampoco, eso es asqueroso! ¡¿cuántos años tiene, director?! — 

“Este hombre mayor sigue llorando desconsoladamente, de verdad me siento muy incómoda, rápido, ¿tengo que hacerlo callar…”   
Miré mi camisa hecha un desastre y pensé “¿y si lo rompo?" no me sirve más porque las manchas se secaron y es una tela muy vieja; tomé una de las mangas de tela y la arranqué con facilidad, extendí el harapo al señor Crowley y este lo tomo para limpiar sus lágrimas y nariz, su llanto se ha calmado, gracias al cielo.

— Realmente estoy muy conmovido, con este gran acontecimiento he podido concluirlo, ¡jovencita, definitivamente tiene algo parecido a un talento como domador de bestias! —

—……… ¿un domador de bestias? — creo que había mencionado algo como eso la otra noche, pero ¿qué?

— Los estudiantes de Night Raven son magos en ciernes elegidos especialmente por el Espejo de la Oscuridad. Pero debido a sus grandes talentos, su orgullo es alto y también su ego; muchos están centrados en sí mismos que no tienen pensado trabajar en equipo para nada. — el mismísimo director de la escuela… está mandando al frente a sus propios alumnos?

— Casi nada de lo que dijo es bueno… — Grim se cruzó de ¿brazos? ¿Patas? 

— Puede que seas una mujer en esta escuela, pero quizás por ello mismo eres capaz de guiar a los demás y hacerlos trabajar en equipo, ¡Tal vez una humana tan simple y humilde como usted es lo que esta escuela necesita! — eso se escuchó muy sexista… lo tomaré, pero me ofende muchísimo.

— ¡¿Realmente no está diciendo nada bueno?! — me gustaría que Ace se callara de vez en cuando.

— Joven señorita, seguramente será una persona muy esencial en esta escuela en un futuro, mi intuición como profesor me lo dice. — se levantó de su asiento, la atmósfera incomoda de hace rato se fue lejos.

— Joven Trappola, joven Spade. Además de rescindir con la expulsión de ustedes dos… señorita, le daré los requisitos para asistir a Night Raven como una estudiante oficial. —

—¡¿¡¿EHHHH?!?!— los cuatro jadeamos sorprendidos.

—¿Como que una estudiante oficial…? — ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—Si. Ya que yo, en realidad, soy muy amable. Oh, pero mi amabilidad no termina ahí. —

¿Aun no terminamos con esto…? Tengo sueño.

—Entonces, Grim. Hoy me has demostrado que tienes suficiente talento como para ser mago. Por lo tanto, permitiré que ustedes dos se inscriban. —

—¡Funagh! ¿R-realmente puedo asistir a esta escuela también…? ¿No como un encargado, sino como estudiante? — Grim parecía estar al borde del llanto.

—Si, ¡Pero solo entonces! ¡Sera mejor que no hagas un alboroto como el de ayer! ¿Entiendes? — gran advertencia.

—Funa……funaah…., yo……—

—bien Por ti, muchacho. — acaricie su cabeza como si fuera un gatito.

—¡¡Funaaaaaaagh!! ¡Lo hice! — se aferró a mi pierna clavando sus garras en mi muslo con gran alegría, voy a tener que cortarlas pronto.

—Ahora, como prueba de que son estudiantes de Night Raven, les entregare estas piedras mágicas. —

Un repentino destello de luz iluminó la sala y por reflejo Levante una mano para cubrirme, cuando desaparece noto que estaba sosteniendo algo.

—¡Woah! ¿Una piedra mágica? — una hermosa piedra morada colgada del collar de Grim

—wow…— estaba sosteniendo una pluma parecida a la de Deuce, pero el color de la piedra era un color morado, era linda con decoraciones delicadas de dorado. ¿Estos estudiantes llevan cosas tan bonitas consigo?

—Normalmente, los estudiantes usan una "pluma mágica" que tiene una piedra mágica, pero…estoy seguro de que no podrás sostenerlo con esas patas tuyas. Está especialmente hecha para ti. Ohh…… ¡que consideración la mía! ¿Acaso no soy muy amable? — la gente amable no dice todo el tiempo que es amable…

—¡Los hice! ¡Es genial! ¡Mi propio collar de piedra mágica~~~~! — Grim está metido en su propio mundo de felicidad y alegría.

— No me está escuchando en absoluto. Señorita, como puede ver, Grim no está acostumbrado a la sociedad humana, ¡Debe supervisarlo bien y asegurarse que no cause más alborotos! —

—¡Aha! Eso es increíble ¿acabas de matricularte en la escuela y ya eres un estudiante supervisor? —

—y-ya veo…ustedes dos son los únicos en su dormitorio…a-así que te han confiado supervisar a Grim, e-eso te convierte en supervisor. — … ¿por qué Deuce está actuando tan tímido?

— Pfft… ¿acaso no es increíble? Bueno, está bien igual. —

reprimí una pequeña risita, esto era algo gracioso — Supongo que hare lo mejor que pueda. —

—Ahaha, ¡buena suerte, estudiante supervisora! — Ace me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que me hicieron sacudir todo mi cuerpo.

—ya veo, un estudiante supervisor. Tengo una tarea pendiente, así que es el momento perfecto…… ¡Oh! ¡qué maravilloso! — ay no… no suena bien.

El director sacó algo de su escritorio y lo coloco sobre la mesa cerca de mí, parecía una cámara de fotos antiguas.

— Estudiante supervisora. Le daré esto. Esto es popularmente conocido y llamado "cámara fantasma"—

—… ¿Fantasma? —

—Oh, creo que he oído hablar de eso de mi abuela. Eso es una muuuy vieja herramienta mágica, ¿verdad? —

—No es 'muy vieja'……ejem. Bueno, tal vez se inventó cuando tu bisabuela o tu tatarabuela todavía eran niñas. Hay un hechizo muy especial lanzado en esta, no solo captura la imagen de los presentes, sino también una parte de su alma. —

—¿Parte de su alma? — Deuce me quitó la pregunta de la lengua.

—Llamamos a esta “memoria” un fragmento de conmemoración, la parte más interesante de esta cámara es que las almas del fotógrafo y fotografiados se conectan profundamente, ¡y la “memoria” que fue tomada por la Cámara aparecerá! —

—¿Conexión de almas? —

—A medida que el camarógrafo y el sujeto se vuelven más unidos, la imagen se moverá como un video, dará vida a la situación de la foto. Fascinante, ¿verdad? —

—¿La foto aparecerá? ¡Eso es como una fotografía de terror! — si Deuce lo dice así, pues si daría miedo…

—Si, por eso se llama "Cámara fantasma", al parecer fue inventada durante una época en la que los videos no existían, pues querían dejar recuerdos más vividos… pero como dice Spade, la gente en ese entonces vio la memoria aparecer y gritaban "¡es un fantasma!", estaban extremadamente asustados de salir en una foto tomada por esta cámara. —

—Una cámara que solo causa disturbio a la gente…— no creo que este tipo sea el más indicado para decir eso.

—Supervisora, quiero pedirle de filme a Grim y a otros estudiantes y que dejen historia de su vida escolar. — el director parecía muy serio al pedirme esta tarea, parece fácil… pero de verdad lo será?

—lalala~, toma muchas fotos de mi siendo genial. — 

—…especialmente, Asegúrese de obtener siempre "memorias" cuando alguien se pase de la línea, es una forma muy adecuada de informarme las cosas, ¿verdad? Como estudiante supervisor, Asegúrese de vigilar y guardar muchas memorias. — mantener a raya a los alumnos con evidencia fotografiada… no suena tan mal.

—bueno, muchísimas gracias, señor Crowley. —

—Es tarde, pero quédate un minuto junto con Grim, el resto puede retirarse a sus dormitorios. —

—Bueno, con permiso. — Deuce y Ace salieron de la oficina poco después.

—…—

—No te preocupes jovencita, solo necesito rellenar algunos papeles con sus nombres para indicar su inscripción. — ah, era por eso.

Sacó algunos papeles de un cajón y comenzó a rellenarlos con algo de información en silencio, yo solo me quedé mirándolo junto a grim, quién acariciaba su piedra mágica.

—Bien, Dígame su nombre completo, edad y algo de información básica. —

—O, claro, mi nombre es—

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Afuera de la oficina, había dos idiotas discutiendo en el pasillo.

—N-no puedo creerlo…es una chica. — Un joven de ojos verdes parecía afectado por la información.

—Pues sí, era algo obvio de ver, que, ¿no lo sabias? — El joven pelirrojo se burlaba despiadadamente del pobre peli azul.

—…— el chico no respondió, la respuesta fue más que obvia.

—…pffft, ¿En serio? — parece que la paz nunca fue una opción.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Los papeles fueron rellenados casi sin problema, solo colocamos algo de información falsa para rellenar los huecos sobrantes.

—Ya está todo listo, pueden retirarse. — El director nos despidió con una agradable sonrisa, pero aún hay algo que tengo que pedirle.

—Señor director, ¿puedo pedirle algo? — Usé la voz más agradable que pude.

—¿hm? ¿Qué cosa? —

—¿Hay algún lugar en esta escuela donde se almacenan los objetos perdidos? ¿Como ropas y eso? — Tiene que haber algo, necesito que exista.

—Oh, si, si tenemos un almacén de objetos perdidos, ¿perdiste algo? — el hombre parecía muy curioso por mi repentina pregunta tan inocente.

—Es que…bueno verás… pensé que sería mejor si saco de ahí un uniforme, ya que el mío se arruinó. — señalé mis ropas para enfatizar.

—Oh…— Crowley se quedó pensando, yo solo puse ojos de cachorro triste. —Hmmm… Está bien, te daré la llave del almacén para que busques ropa, pero procura buscar la vieja para que no haya incidentes. — sacó de uno de los cajones una llave con estilo antiguo y le la dio.

—Muchísimas gracias, director— Sonreí lo más inocente que pude, el señor parece complacido.

—El almacén se encuentra a tres pasillos de aquí, dolas a la izquierda y verás unas puertas dobles. La llave me la puedes entregar mañana, así que cuídala mucho. —

—sí señor~— Me despedí cordialmente y salí de su oficina junto con Grim, cuando ya tomé buena distancia por los pasillos, sonreí oscuramente.

—lanlalaaan~ ¿eh? ¿A dónde vas? — Grim se percató de que no estoy yendo en su misma dirección.

—Digamos que necesito algunas cosas de inmediato. — seguí caminando en los oscuros pasillos, Grim ahora estaba a mi lado siguiéndome el paso.

—¿eh? — Parece que no entiende a donde voy, bueno, no me importa mucho.

No tardamos en llegar a las puertas dobles, saqué de mi bolsillo la llave que me dio el director y las abrí, entré y vi varias cajas como percheros acomodados dentro del almacén, excelente.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Grim comenzó a tocar algunas cajas curioso, cerré la puerta para evitar inconvenientes.

—Ya dije, necesito algunas cosas. — y en eso, comencé mi arriesgado plan de ultimo minuto.

En un comienzo si quería conseguir algo de ropa para mañana, pero también puedo "exprimir" un poco la "amabilidad" del director y buscar algo de más aquí, no es como si los verdaderos dueños de las cosas fueran a reclamarlas después de tanto tiempo, pero si, no voy a tomar las más nuevas, podría levantar alguna sospecha.

Busqué entre alguno de los percheros algo que me pueda quedar, la mayoría era demasiado grande para mi talla de ropa, algunos sacos tenían colores dentro de ellos, no creo que me convenga usarlos ya que no pertenezco a ningún dormitorio, tendré que pasar por alto eso. Las camisas era otro tema, tenía que encontrar algunas del tamaño similar para usar los próximos días, al menos fue lo más fácil. Los pantalones… son muy largos para mis piernas, tendré que enrollarlos para usarlos cómodamente.

Ya Casi tenía todo el uniforme para mí, pero aún faltarían más cosas… veamos en las cajas, algunos útiles escolares, como lápices, lapiceras, cuadernos de un solo color sólido para que nadie me los reclame por el ejem, robo… creo que sería suficiente con eso, por el momento, ¿Que más necesito? Dinero, eso es, no conozco la moneda de este mundo, pero en los bolsillos de la ropa encontré algunos… ¿Madols? Entonces esta sería el dinero que usan aquí.  
Seguí rebuscando entre la ropa, tanto en los pantalones como en los sacos para conseguir todo el dinero que pudiera y lo guardé dentro de mi bolso, específicamente en un bolsillo oculto que posee, me viene muy útil.

—Bien, ya casi está todo. — Conseguí cuatro pares de camisa, como cuatro de pantalones, unas libretas para anotar de colores básicos, como negro y azul sin algún uso, lápices casi nuevos, goma de borrar y una buena cantidad de dinero, aún faltan más cosas, tengo que aprovechar al máximo esto.

Revisé en otro perchero que estaba más al fondo para ver si encontraba más dinero y, entre algunos sacos de gran tamaño, había un abrigo de un color solido negro, era un poco grande, parece ser uno hecho a tejido y era suave al tacto, por lo visto está aquí hace mucho tiempo ya que el polvo se acumuló en sus hombros, bueno… lo saqué y lo sacudí, luego me lo probé, es cómodo, me lo llevo.

—nyah…— Grim parece haberse cansado de esperarme, aunque estoy haciendo todo lo más rápido que puedo, aún creo que faltan algunas cosas.

Piensa… tengo casi toda la ropa necesaria para los próximos días… cierto, ropa para la escuela, pero no para el hogar, tampoco tengo calcetines o zapatos para correr... Agh, esto tomará más tiempo de lo esperado.

Busqué en algunas cajas pares de calcetines o al menos del color similar para usar, también me busqué algunas corbatas que no me quedaran muy largas y me las probé; bien, vamos de a poco… zapatos, ¿zapatos de mi talle… donde podría encontrarlos? 

—Hay muchos zapatos, pero no me quedan. — como si una señal maldita se tratase, me tropecé con algo en el suelo y caí.

—agh… demonios…— cuando miré de que se trataba, era una caja cubierta de polvo, pero no cualquiera, era de zapatos, cuando la abrí había un par en perfecto estado de unas zapatillas color negro. Comparé el tamaño con mis pies y eran casi del mismo talle, solo un número más grandes. Bueno, me las llevo.

—Creo que eso sería todo. — sacudí mis manos para quitarme el polvo y examine mi tesoro: camisas, pantalones, un par de zapatillas, corbatas, útiles escolares, dinero, algo de ropa masculina cómoda del día a día para usar en el dormitorio… solo me faltaría ropa interior, pero me niego a usar la que encontré aquí, me pregunto donde podré comprarme algo… lo descubriré otro día.

Doble cada prenda lo más pequeña que podía para guardarla disimuladamente dentro de mi bolso junto a las zapatillas, me puse el abrigo y solo llevé en mis manos una sola camisa con un pantalón y una corbata para hacer más espacio dentro, fue un poco complicado acomodar todo para que no pareciera que llevaba cosas de más conmigo.

—Grim, ya nos vamos, terminé aquí. — 

—finalmente, ya me estaba aburriendo, nyagh…— Grim bostezo y dejó en la caja lo que sería un reloj de muñeca… ¿reloj de muñeca? Lo tomé de la caja y lo miré, parece funcionar, pero no parece estar en horario y es un diseño muy simple, no hay algún nombre escrito, bueno…otra cosa más conmigo.

Salimos del almacén y cerré la puerta con llave, lo guardé y revisé si llevaba todo conmigo: la cámara fantasma estaba colgando de mi cuello, mi collar estaba bien oculto bajo mi ropa, el bolso estaba pesado por las pertenencias, mi pluma mágica estaba guardada en mi bolsillo, Grim caminaba a cuatro patas a mi lado y la noche estaba oscura como la otra noche. La emoción de la inscripción de Grim y mía en la escuela aún sigue en el Aire, aunque es solo Grim el alegre de esto, yo, en cambio, me siento algo preocupada…

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Nos tomó una eternidad llegar al dormitorio destartalado, ya era muy tarde y mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, abrí la puerta con algo de dificultad.

— Ya estamos de vuelta. — el lugar estaba igual de oscuro que la otra noche…¿Eh?

La sala de estar parecía tener menos polvo que la última vez, pero no estaba completamente limpia, aún así, no había señal alguna de los fantasmas bromistas, bueno, eso no importa ahora. Subí las escaleras con Grim a mi lado y entramos a donde sería nuestro amado cuarto.

—hombre…hoy fue un día muy loco. — dejé mi bolso en el sillón y la ropa en la cama, también dejé mi pluma mágica en la mesita de noche junto a esa Cámara fantasma, comencé a quitarme la ropa para prepararme para dormir.

—lanlalan~ finalmente, ¡finalmente! ¡Nuestra fantástica vida escolar en Night Raven por fin va a comenzar! — él no me está escuchando en absoluto.

Guarde la mayoría de la ropa que me traje en el armario, solo deje algo en el sillón para usar mañana, me puse mi horrible camisón para dormir y me fui al baño a lavar los calcetines y ejem mi ropa interior, no soy una sucia.

Tendré que lavar toda la ropa que tengo ahora, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo ni para secarla, solo me queda usarla así por ahora… también tengo que limpiar este lugar.

Volví al cuarto y saque la lonchera de mi bolso, aún quedaban dos porciones de sándwiches de atún ahora húmedos, no tenía hambre así que solo me comí la mitad de uno y le deje el resto a Grim, me bebí el té de manzanilla que había y me eché en la cama.  
Mis extremidades estaban muy pesadas y yo me sentía agotada, no sé qué hora era, pero no importa, por ojos ya se estaban cerrando, me acurruque más cerca de Grim quién también se estaba durmiendo y dejé que el sueño hiciera su trabajo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Un extraño sueño se manifiesta en mi subconsciente, unos sujetos caricaturescos, que parecían algún tipo de guardia, pintaban desesperadamente rosas blancas de rojo en un jardín.  
‘¿Pintar……las rosas?’  
una niña curiosa se asoma para preguntar el motivo, le responden apresurados que se confundieron y si la reina ve blancas, les cortaran la cabeza, la niña sigue preguntando si es verdad eso, lo cual ellos le afirman. 

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

abrí lentamente mis ojos, no tengo idea de qué demonios he soñado, miré por la ventana y vi que sigue igual de oscuro, de repente escuché como si alguien estuviera golpeando madera.

*tock tock*

—¿…de verdad alguien está llamando a la puerta a esta hora? — no dejan dormir...

—munya……oye, parece que tenemos un visitante nocturno. — Grim se estiró a regañadientes.

* tock tock *

Volvieron a golpear con fuerza.

—sí, eso parece. —

—¿No serán esos fantasmas otra vez? No saben cuándo rendirse…— lo averiguaremos pronto.

Me terminé levantando de la cama a regañadientes y me puse los mismos zapatos de hoy, me llevé conmigo mi pluma mágica por si acaso, no, no sé cómo usarla.  
Grim también se levantó de la cama y me siguió escaleras abajo, llegamos a la puerta principal del dormitorio.

—Me pregunto quién será…—

—………soy yo, Ace. Déjenme entrar un poco. — ¿Ace? ¿A esta hora?

Abrí la puerta para dejarlo entrar, el tipo llevaba consigo un bolso lleno y un collar muy raro.

—¿Ace? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí a esta hora……? ¡Geh! ¡¡Ese collar!!— parece que Grim reconoce esa cosa que tiene Ace en el cuello.

—gosh~, nunca más volveré al dormitorio Heartslabyl, ¡a partir de hoy me uniré a tu dormitorio! —

—¡¿que----?!— Grim gritó.

—¿¡…qué!? — yo grité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡No puedo creer que llegue a más de 178 hits en la historia en español!!!me siento muy feliz de ver que crece lentamente, quisiera poder conmemorar esto de alguna forma! ¿Quizás un preguntas y respuestas? Mi ask de Tumblr está abierto al publico
> 
> https://ultramimichu.tumblr.com/


End file.
